O Destino de Hermione
by Morticia
Summary: A vida de Hermione tornou-se num pesadelo... mas muitas surpresas vão acontecer. Draco e scott... quem irá vencer? ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO - COMPLETA
1. De volta à Toca

Esta é a minha primeira história espero que gostem. Fiz o meu melhor, mas estou disposta a melhorar. Mandem reviews ;)  
  
Nota 1- todas as personagens apresentadas são da autoria de J.K. Rowling, e eu não as possuo...  
  
************ As volta que a vida dá... ************  
  
Acendi a luz. Olhei-me no espelho e disse "Quem és tu?". Eu já não sabia quem era, ou que queria ser. A minha vida está um turbilhão e as coisas já não correm como eu gostaria que corressem. Abri a torneira e deixei que a água morna me aquecesse a alma. A minha alma. Fria como o gelo. Vazia. Vesti uma camisola preta com umas calças de ganga. Não tardava em que o Ron me viesse buscar. Depois de dois longos anos sem contacto com o mundo da magia ia visitar "A Toca", ia rever os meus amigos com quem não comunicava há imenso tempo.  
  
"Hermione! Estás cá?"  
  
O meu coração deu um salto. Ron Weasley tinha chegado.  
  
"Estou aqui! Oh Ron! Como tive saudades tuas!"  
  
Abracei-o. Ele estava diferente. Era um homem feito  
  
"agora apareces na casa das pessoas sem bater primeiro à porta? Estás a ficar com maus hábitos..."  
  
Ambos sorrimos. O Ron começou o questionário que eu queria a todo o custo evitar.  
  
"E tu? Como vai a tua vida? Está tudo bem na biblioteca?"  
  
"Sim, está tudo óptimo"  
  
O Ron deve ter notado a minha tristeza que ultimamente é bem visível. Mas eu disfarcei e continuei a conversa.  
  
"Vamos embora ou não? Estou morta por falar com a Ginny!"  
  
"Vamos quando quiseres. É bem provável que o Harry apareça por lá. "  
  
"Como é que ele está?"  
  
"Está muito bem, arranjou um estágio no ministério da magia."  
  
"Que bom. Vamos andando. Mal posso esperar!"  
  
Ao sair da casa-de-banho e ao entrar na sala, o Ron tirou dum saquinho de veludo algum pó de Floo que atirou para a lareira.  
  
"Ainda te lembras de como se faz?"  
  
"Nunca me hei de esquecer. "  
  
Nunca esqueci nada da magia que aprendera, das coisas maravilhosas que vira. Embora alguns quisessem isso. Gritei "A toca" e entrei no fogo. Que saudades daquela sensação. Dentro de alguns momentos estaria na sala da casa dos Weasleys. Em tanto tempo de escuridão, o meu coração estava finalmente a viver um momento de luz e felicidade. Depois daquela pequena viagem cheguei à sala de estar. Sacudi a minha roupa e olhei à volta. Estava lá a Sra. e o Sr. Weasley, os irmãos Fred e George, e Ginny. Esta quando me viu veio a correr abraçar-me.  
  
"Nem acredito que estás cá!!! Tinha tantas saudades tuas! "  
  
"Eu também não acredito que isto esteja a acontecer. É como um sonho!"  
  
Quando dei por mim tinha toda a família em meu redor a abraçar-me e a dar vivas pelo meu regresso. Depois desta recepção fantástica à minha chegada, todos nos sentamos à volta da mesa, onde uma torradeira trabalhava incessantemente a fazer torradas para encher todos os pratos. Ao lado estava uma faca que não parava de barrar manteiga no pão já torrado. Tudo movido a artes mágicas. Eu estava emocionada por estar a viver tudo aquilo de novo. As recordações não paravam de me vir à cabeça. Ternura e compreensão. Era isso que esta família me estava a dar naquele momento. Duas coisas de que eu sentia imensa falta.  
  
Ron levantou-se para ir à cozinha buscar mais manteiga. E quando voltou trazia um envelope na mão. O Sr. Weasley perguntou:  
  
"Uma carta do Bill? "  
  
"Não, pai. É uma carta do Harry. Ele diz que está demasiado atarefado e que só vai poder estar cá à hora do jantar. Diz que traz notícias interessantes. Hermione, ele mandou-te beijos, e diz que mal pode esperar para te ver."  
  
"Coitado. Tem andado atarefadíssimo no ministério. Mal lhe pomos a vista em cima"  
  
A Mrs. Weasley fez aquela expressão de mãe preocupada. Que noticias iria trazer o Harry? Será que irão reagir bem quando lhes contar a minha decisão?  
  
*************************  
  
O próximo capítulo virá brevemente. O que é que Hermione está a preparar? Porque é que ela abandonou a magia quando era a melhor? Quem irá preencher o vazio da alma de Hermione?  
  
As respostas vêm rapidamente... basta esperarem pelos próximos capítulos! Prometo que as coisas vão aquecer e a história vai-se tornando cada vez mais interessante.  
  
P.S.: Deixem Reviews ;) 


	2. Disputas no Quidditch

Nota: Este capítulo vai servir para explicar muitas coisas e também para introduzir novos mistérios...  
  
************** Disputas no Quidditch****************  
  
O tempo passou a voar na Toca. Durante o lanche (que estava muito saboroso devo dizer...) conversei sobretudo com Mr. Weasley, que me pôs a par das coisas que se passaram enquanto a minha ausência no mundo da magia. Depois, o Fred e George estiveram a contar-me acerca de antigos colegas nossos em Hogwarts, fiquei contente de saber que todos tiveram um bom destino. Menos eu...  
  
*** Hermione a recordar... ***  
  
"Hermione! chega aqui à sala por favor!" na sala vivia-se um ambiente de cortar à faca... "Diga pai..." " Temos que ir buscar a tua avó à estação, ela vem viver connosco durante uns tempos..." "Mas porquê? Ela não estava mais feliz na Escócia?" "Era lá que ela era feliz, sim. Mas ela acha que também deve acompanhar o crescimento da neta." "Então ela vem para cá por minha causa? Que bom! Nunca pensei que ela se importasse tanto comigo..." "Sabes Hermione, é complicado para mim ter que te comunicar isto, mas sendo a tua avó uma pessoa bastante importante nesta família, nós temos que respeitar e obedecer aos desejos dela..." "Pai, por favor acabe logo com os rodeios..." "A tua avó quer que tu saias de Hogwarts. Ela diz que te quer numa escola normal." Foi nesse momento que o meu mundo caiu ao chão... iria ter que abandonar o tudo, só por causa de um estúpido desejo da minha avó, que achava que a feitiçaria nos levaria para o Inferno "NORMAL?! ELA QUER QUE EU VÁ PARA UMA ESCOLA NORMAL?! O Pai de certeza que não concorda com isso, pois não? Diga-me que não por favor... o pai sabe que todo o meu futuro está na magia, não sabe? Não me tirem tudo o que eu amo... por favor..." eu conseguia ver que aquilo estava a ser tão difícil para o meu pai como para mim " Ouve querida, eu sei que tirar-te da magia é a coisa mais dolorosa no mundo para ti, mas a tua avó sempre foi muito tolerante connosco e foi ela que nos ajudou nos momentos mais difíceis. Temos ao menos que respeitar este pequeno desejo dela. Não tornes as coisas mais complicadas... vais adaptar-te bem... és muito inteligente e tens o futuro garantido de certeza." "Mas que mal fiz eu? E que direito tem a avó de vir impor regras quando nem no Natal nos fala de há 6 anos para cá? Não é justo... não é justo..." depois de pronunciar estas últimas palavras não aguentei mais e desatei a chorar, o meu pai abraçou-me e enxugou-me as lágrimas...  
  
***********  
  
"Hermione... Hermione... Estás a ouvir-me?" Desci à terra depois de ter de novo passado um dedo na ferida... como era doloroso para mim pensar naqueles tempos difíceis.  
  
"Desculpe estava a pensar noutra coisa... O que estava a dizer Mrs. Weasley?"  
  
"Bom, estava a perguntar-te se querias cá dormir... uma vez que o Harry ainda não apareceu, quando ele chegasse passávamos uma noite de família. O que te parece? A Ginny empresta-te qualquer coisa para dormires."  
  
"Bem, eu adorava, mas não quero abusar..."  
  
"Olha! Conheço-a tão bem e agora está a dizer disparates que não quer abusar... dormes cá! Está decidido!"  
  
Eu não queria sair dali! Estava a sentir-me tão bem... tratavam-me como se eu fosse da família. E era disso que eu tinha saudades. Ser tratada com amor.  
  
Quando terminámos o lanche, a Ginny levou-me para uma salinha pequena no andar de cima da Toca. Era uma sala muito acolhedora repleta de fotografias da família, e que tinha um pequeno sofá de veludo vermelho muito antigo. Reparei numa das fotos em que um bebé de cabelo muito vermelho estava a espalhar papa por todo lado, e a Mrs. Weasley não parava de por as mãos à cabeça. Eu depreendi que era o Ron. Era um momento deveras cómico. Prometi a mim mesma que aquela era uma sala a explorar no futuro... A Ginny sentou- se no sofá, e fez um gesto para eu me sentar ao lado dela. Ela começou a falar, com um sorriso na face.  
  
"Aqui estamos mais à vontade. Posso contar-te mais coisas. E quantas coisas! Mas primeiro vamos a outros assuntos. Como é que estás? Eu soube do acidente que matou os teus pais e a tua avó... como é que te estás a desenvencilhar?  
  
A expressão dela tornou-se triste. Mas eu decidi contar-lhe o que me ia na alma. A Ginny já me conhece muito bem, e eu não lhe consigo mentir.  
  
"Mais ou menos. Já me habituei à ideia. Estou a viver sozinha, num apartamento muito pequeno, mas que chega para me dar o conforto de que eu preciso. Estou a trabalhar na biblioteca municipal. Ao menos estou perto dos livros... só tenho um amigo muggle. Um miúdo meu vizinho que tem 13 anos."  
  
Ri-me a pensar no rapaz.  
  
"Acho que já lhe contei a minha passagem por Hogwarts centenas de vezes, mas mesmo assim ele pede sempre para eu lhe repetir. É um óptimo miúdo, aliás ele é a única coisa que ainda me chama a atenção no mundo dos muggles. Vive com a tia que é cega. É com ele que eu converso quando estou triste... confio muito nele."  
  
"Tens saudades do nosso mundo?"  
  
"Uff! Se tenho... penso em todos vocês todos os dias, de manhã à noite. Imagina, até na peste do Malfoy eu penso... desde aquele dia em que a minha avó chegou e me destruiu a vida que tudo se tornou um pesadelo. Até os meus pais ela conseguiu virar contra mim! Fiquei-lhe com ódio... isto até deve ser pecado, mas eu fiquei mais aliviada quando ela morreu..."  
  
Ginny deu-me a mão. Eu sabia que ela estava a compreender tudo.  
  
" Eu acredito amiga. Eu acredito..."  
  
deixei escapar uma lágrima que já há muito queria sair. Enxuguei-a prontamente, e continuei.  
  
"Mas tudo vai mudar. Não vou deixar que os fantasmas deles se apoderem de mim. Nunca mais. Eu tomei uma decisão. Eu vou voltar ao mundo da magia. Podes crer que vou! Esta foi a última lágrima que chorei por causa deste assunto. Acabou-se duma vez!"  
  
Ginny sorriu abertamente, quando viu o meu sorriso sincero. Estava muito contente. Há que tempos que eu queria fazer isto! Prometi a mim mesma que a partir do dia em que entrava na Toca, a minha vida começava de novo. Uma nova vida, uma nova luz, uma nova orientação.  
  
"Caramba Hermione! Já há muito tempo que deseja ouvir isso! Já não conseguia aguentar o pensamento de que andavas a arrumar livros de muggles, e a chorar pelos cantos, quando podias começar tudo de novo! Sabes que podes contar comigo para tudo o que queiras! Tudo mesmo!"  
  
Os olhos de Ginny brilhavam de alegria, e logo Ginny me abraçou com emoção. Depois voltou ao seu discurso.  
  
"Agora vais ter que ouvir o que tenho para contar e que não podia contar lá em baixo. Sabes, eu... tenho um... um... sabes... um namorado..."  
  
Ginny corou até à ponta dos cabelos... não havia dúvida de que ela era uma Weasley..  
  
"A sério? É mágico? Eu conheço? Rápido diz-me estou a ficar super curiosa!"  
  
"sim, é mágico, e sim, tu conhece-lo... é o Harry..."  
  
"Bem! Mas isso é óptimo! Tu sempre gostaste imenso dele! Quem é que já sabe?"  
  
"Pois... queria dizer-te isto em privado porque neste momento só tu e o meu irmão Ron é que sabem... não que eu tivesse contado ao Ron, mas ele afinal de contas é o melhor amigo do Harry, não é?"  
  
"Que Bom! Estás feliz não estás?"  
  
"Sim estou muito feliz com ele. Ele dá-me tudo o que eu preciso. Já estamos juntos à seis meses... sabes, como a minha família é como se fosse a família dele ele passa cá muito tempo."  
  
"Estou muito contente por vocês! Parece que hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida..."  
  
Ouviu-se uma voz lá em baixo:  
  
"Meninas! O Harry chegou! Venham depressa!"  
  
Era a voz de Mrs. Weasley a anunciar a chegada de Harry. Saímos da salinha e descemos as escadas rapidamente para ir ao encontro de Harry. Ele estava na cozinha, com um manto verde escuro a falar com o Fred. Não mudou nada. Mas estava muito mais atraente. Os olhos verdes continuavam cintilantes e vivos, o cabelo já não estava tão desalinhado, e a cicatriz continuava no lugar. Harry não estava tão alto como o Ron ou qualquer outro dos rapazes Weasley, mas estava mais forte, via-se claramente que praticava Quidditch. O Ron também não mudou nada, o cabelo continuava a ser muito vermelho, só a estatura dele é que era muito maior. A ginny tinha mudado, o cabelo estava comprido e muito liso e ela era uma rapariga muito mais interessante do que fora anteriormente. Harry parecia zangado, mas quando me viu a expressão dele mudou totalmente. Abriu os braços e veio a correr para me abraçar.  
  
"Hermione!!!!!!!! Até que enfim que te vejo! Tinha tantas saudades! Nem sabes como senti a tua falta! É óptimo estares de volta!"  
  
"Também senti muito a tua falta!"  
  
"Finalmente acontece-me alguma coisa boa hoje!"  
  
"Mas o que é que se passou?"  
  
"Sabes, eu agora sou seeker profissional para além do trabalho no ministério da magia. Mas tenho uma pessoa que está sempre a tentar derrubar- me..."  
  
Ron fez uma cara de maldisposto e rolou os olhos.  
  
"O Malfoy..."  
  
"Há um jogo da selecção inglesa daqui a 3 dias, e estava previsto que eu fosse convocado, mas graças à esmagadora vitória que ele conseguiu com os Appleby Arrows, o ministério do desporto ficou indeciso, e optou por nos fazer um teste. O primeiro a apanhar a snitch mais rápida do mundo era convocado. Foi uma prova bastante difícil, vimos a snitch ao mesmo tempo, mas ele foi mais rápido... conseguiu ser convocado..."  
  
"Estúpido! leva sempre a melhor... não te preocupes Harry, tu és melhor que ele e o ministério ainda vai reconhecer isso."  
  
"Pois, mas jogar na selecção era o mais importante para mim..."  
  
Mrs. Weasley aproximou-se com a varinha em riste e falou.  
  
"Vamos todos ver jogo e ver a performance do "menino do dourado". É uma óptima oportunidade para a Hermione se relembrar dos velhos tempos. Mas agora vamos todos é comer."  
  
Mexeu a varinha e sobre a mesa da cozinha apareceu todo o tipo de comida deliciosa, que fez crescer água na boca de todos. Lá fora o tempo estava cinzento e frio, mas dentro da Toca o ambiente era caloroso e amigável. Eu consegui ver que enquanto se levantava a mesa Harry e Ginny estavam num canto mais escuro da sala e trocaram um beijo rápido. Desviei a minha atenção antes que o meu olhar os pudesse denunciar.  
  
A noite passou rapidamente através de risadas e recordações e depressa chegou a hora em que ficámos com sono. Fora um dia cheio de emoções, e todos precisávamos de descansar. Após ter ficado a conversar um pouco com a Ginny no quarto dela, desloquei-me para o meu quarto para me deitar. Mais cedo tinha estado a discutir com o Harry sobre quem ficava com o quarto, uma vez que ele também vai dormir cá, e eu consegui. Amanhã vou buscar as minhas coisas, porque vou ficar aqui durante mais uns tempos. Aproveito e vou com Mr. Weasley á Diagon-Al para comprar uma varinha (porque até isso me destruíram...) e outras coisas. Também combinei com os rapazes ir aos treinos de Quidditch da selecção à tarde. É bem provável que encontre o Malfoy. Estranhamente sinto uma espécie de saudades dele. Se bem que não é bem isso. Digamos que sinto falta da perspicácia daquele cabelo loiro. Sinto falta dos momentos em que respondia a tudo primeiro, e ele ficava com cara de parvo a olhar para mim... sempre me fez sentir bem ser superior a ele... e amanhã após ter saído do mundo da magia, vou encará-lo pela primeiro vez. Será que ele se tornou mais simpático? As respostas só surgem amanhã... por isso quero adormecer rapidamente...  
  
******************************************  
  
Nota2: obrigada pelas reviews!!!  
  
Pandora: amiga, se estou aqui a ti te devo lol . Obrigada pela opinião!  
  
Claudinha: esta história também é um bocadinho tua, eu sei que adoras e que fui eu que te introduzi nestes campos! HP 4ever!  
  
Ritinha: Obrigada pela tua paciência para me aturares com esta taradice!  
  
DNA: Fiquei muito contente que tivesses gostado. Continua a ler. Obrigada pela review!  
  
Bárbara_Black: Aqui está mais um capítulo, e ainda virão muitas mais surpresas. Obrigada pela review!  
  
***************************  
  
Novos capítulos virão brevemente. Entretanto deixem as vossas reviews. É importante para mim saber as vossas opiniões...  
  
Bjs pa tds. ;) 


	3. O Reencontro

Nota de autor: As personagens são de J. K. Rowling (à excepção daqueles que vos forem estranhos, que são da minha autoria), é só para relembrar...  
  
******************** O Reencontro **********************  
  
Acordei meia destapada e a transpirar. Tinha tido um sonho e provavelmente estive a fazer pugilismo na cama. Não tinha sido um sonho muito agradável. Havia um rapaz que me queria fazer mal... um rapaz que era fisicamente perfeito. Rigorosamente perfeito. Tinha o cabelo preto, e os olhos azuis mais bonitos que vi em toda a minha vida. Mas queria matar-me. Era mágico, andava de varinha em punho a gritar o meu nome. Estranho... a partir daí não me lembro de mais nada. Só depois reparei que estava alguém na porta do meu quarto. Era Ginny. Ainda estava de pijama e via-se claramente que estava cheia de sono.  
  
" 'dia. A minha mãe já fez o pequeno almoço. Às oito da manhã já estava aí a gritar para nos levantarmos..." disse Ginny revirando os olhos.  
  
"Ela também me chamou?" a última coisa que queria era estar a dormir numa casa estranha e não estar a ajudar.  
  
"Não. Ela disse para te deixarmos descansar um bocadinho. Mas já é hora de te levantares. Vais ter um dia em grande. Depois vai lá ao meu quarto para escolher uma roupa."  
  
"Ok. E que horas são agora?"  
  
"são nove horas. Levanta-te... vais voltar à rotina mágica..." disse ela com um sorriso meigo nos lábios, fechando a minha porta de novo.  
  
Fiquei de novo sozinha. Levantei-me e abri a janela. O dia continuava cinzento como na véspera. Mas já não estava tanto frio. Saí do meu quarto e encontrei o George (acho eu...) na casa de banho.  
  
"Bom dia!!!"  
  
"Ena! Que boa disposição logo pela manhã. Quem me dera acordar sempre assim. Vou já sair. Deixo a casa de banho à sua inteira disposição..." Ao proferir estas últimas palavras saiu e esticou os braços dando-me passagem.  
  
Depois de tomar um duche, fui ao quarto da Ginny. Ela já estava vestida. Abrimos o armário e eu escolhi uma camisola de lã vermelha, e umas calças de bombazina pretas. Vesti-me e desci as escadas. Pairava no ar o cheiro de torradas e café quente. Mrs. Weasley estava a conversar com Mr. Weasley ao mesmo tempo que barrava uma torrada com doce.  
  
"Bom dia querida! Senta-te aqui connosco. Come bem porque o dia vai ser longo."  
  
"Bom dia Hermione! Quando acabares de comer vamos logo para a Diagon-Al. Acho melhor ires buscar as tuas coisas à vinda. Pode ser?" Perguntou Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Bom dia! Por mim, está tudo bem."  
  
Sentei-me e comi três torradas com doce de morango, e bebi um café com muito açúcar (para amargo já basta a vida não é?). Depois de acabarmos de comer e de nos despedirmos de todos, eu e Mr. Weasley partimos para a Diagon-Al através do pó de Floo. Chegámos à lareira do Caldeirão Escoante. O sitio continuava exactamente como dantes. As mesmas pessoas, o mesmo ambiente, tudo igual. É bom saber que nada mudou. Mr. Weasley levou-me primeiro ao boticário porque precisava de comprar umas ervas para os cozinhados da Mrs. Weasley. Depois fomos a Gringotts, entramos numa carruagem e fomos aos nossos cofres. Felizmente a minha família nunca soube que eu tinha todo o meu dinheiro guardado ali, porque se soubesse se calhar a esta hora o cofre estava vazio. O que realmente tinha mudado era o cofre dos Weasleys, o que antes era vazio e escuro, era agora bem cheio e com um lindo tom dourado. A isto ajudou muito a promoção de Mr. Weasley.  
  
Depois de sairmos de Gringotts era tempo de ir comprar a minha varinha. Dirigimo-nos à Ollivander. O velho Ollivander ainda lá permanecia. Muito velho, é verdade, mas ainda possuía aquela sabedoria de anos de trabalho com varinhas. Cumprimentou-me e começou imediatamente à procura da "minha" varinha. Devo ter experimentado umas quatro até encontrar a minha. Paguei e sai com Mr. Weasley. Precisava de comprar uns mantos por isso dirigi-me à Madame Malkin enquanto Mr. Weasley foi buscar livros à Flourish and Blotts. A bruxa pequenina dirigiu-se a mim com um sorriso prazenteiro na cara.  
  
"Meu Deus! Depois de tanto tempo, a menina está de volta! Sempre foi uma das minhas melhores clientes, e a com mais gosto!"  
  
"E a Madame Malkin continua simpática como sempre! Estou de volta, sim senhora. E para ficar."  
  
Entre as conversas com Madame Malkin escolhi sete capas. Paguei (sempre com Madame Malkin atrás de mim a dizer 'bem haja ao seu regresso!') e fui ter com o Mr. Weasley. Só faltava uma coisa. Comprar uma coruja. Fomos ao Armazém das Corujas, e lá escolhi uma coruja cinzenta com uns grandes olhos amarelos. Deixei a escolha do nome para mais tarde. Agora estávamos mais focados em voltar para a Toca. A fome já apertava. No Caldeirão Escoante Mr. Weasley ainda encontrou um dos seus colegas no ministério e esteve a conversar com ele durante um bocado. Só depois tirou o pó de Floo e voltámos para a Toca.  
  
Quando lá cheguei tive uma surpresa muito agradável. Percy estava sentado no sofá juntamente com Penelope e Oliver Wood. Percy levantou-se prontamente.  
  
"Hermione! Que bom rever-te!" com isto deu-me um leve abraço. Muito formal tal como ele... já Oliver Wood foi mais caloroso.  
  
"Sabes Hermione, a magia sentiu a falta da melhor bruxa que viu em muitos tempos! E eu também! Bem-vinda..." e deu-me uma abraço.  
  
Depois falei com Penelope. Ela e Percy estão casados, e ela está à espera de bebé. Segundo o que Mrs. Weasley me contou, Oliver é o mais pretendido por entre a população feminina no mundo da magia. Mas ao que parece ele tem uma namorada secreta (que pena...) que não conta a ninguém quem é. Oliver continua muito bonito, e com o seu corpo moldado de acordo com muitos anos de prática de Quidditch. Era natural que fosse pretendido. Percy também não mudou muito, ainda mantinha as típicas feições Weasley. Penelope está mais bonita, aliás diz-se que uma mulher grávida tem sempre mais encanto.  
  
Eu, Penelope, e Ginny estivemos a ajudar Mrs. Weasley com o almoço, enquanto os homens ficaram na sala a discutir estratégias de Quidditch. Oliver era keeper dos Falmouth Falcons, e também estava na Selecção nacional. Harry conversava com ele com uma pontinha de inveja ao saber das aventuras do amigo. Todos almoçámos num convívio saudável. Depois, eu e os rapazes à excepção de Percy que ficou com Penelope, partimos para o estádio nacional de Quidditch. Foram todos de vassoura menos eu e Mr. Weasley, que tivemos que ir de pó de Floo (de novo...).  
  
Depois da viagem, cheguei a uma sala que depreendi ser a sala dos trofeus. Taças lindíssimas de ouro e prata estavam um pouco por todo o lado. Deu-me a ideia de que a Selecção inglesa, era, de facto, a melhor do mundo. Mr. Weasley deu-me uma pequena lição de história sobre os campeonatos e as coisas peculiares que tinham acontecido nos jogos.  
  
"O Harry é o nosso melhor seeker. Já ganhou o prémio de melhor do mundo. Mas parece que o ministério não compreendeu isso. Preferiram o Malfoy." Disse Mr. Weasley com uma tristeza bem visível.  
  
"sabe eu sou muito amiga do Harry... mas se o Malfoy foi convocado, por alguma coisa foi. Não estou a pôr em causa as capacidades do Harry. Estou apenas a referir que por causa da sorte do Malfoy, o Harry foi deixado para trás. O ministério tinha que julgar por aquilo que vira. E não podia fazer muito mais."  
  
Até eu própria fiquei surpreendida pelas minhas palavras. Eu estive praticamente a defender o Malfoy... o que é que se passa comigo? Seja como for, eu não deixo de ter razão. Temos que ser justos. Mr. Weasley fez uma expressão confusa.  
  
"Se calhar até tens razão, mas eu continuo a achar que O Harry era muito melhor. Queres ir lá fora ver o estádio?"  
  
"Sim, claro! Mal posso esperar."  
  
Depois de andarmos por alguns corredores cheios de quadros de jogadores muito antigos a acenarem e a voarem nas suas vassouras, fomos dar a uma porta que tinha escrito em letras douradas 'Anel Superior'. Mr. Weasley abriu a porta e deu-me passagem. Soltei um pequeno gemido de satisfação, ao voltar a vislumbrar o estádio onde tinha estado quando foi o campeonato mundial de Quidditch, durante o meu quarto ano em Hogwarts. Era uma visão única. Era tão bonito, de cortar a respiração.  
  
"vamos sentar-nos aqui. Eles devem estar a chegar. As vassouras de agora são muito rápidas. Já não devem demorar muito."  
  
Mr. Weasley ao ver a minha cara de satisfação, comentou.  
  
"Sabes, para o próximo jogo o estádio está protegido com mais de uma centena de feitiços anti-muggles. Foi um trabalho de loucos. Olha, lá vêm eles."  
  
Dito isto vimos as figuras recortadas no céu de cinco rapazes montados em vassouras. Ao aproximarem-se, Oliver desceu e entrou numa das aberturas do campo, lá em baixo. Provavelmente para se ir equipar. Os restantes vinham a conversar entre risos. Aterraram ao nosso lado, e ali permaneceram. Depois o Fred começou a falar.  
  
"Pai, sabe o que o Oliver nos contou? Que o treinador nacional está provavelmente interessado em mim e no George. Não é óptimo?"  
  
"sim, pai. Imagine o dinheiro e o prestigio que iríamos ganhar..."  
  
"pois, e a quantidade de miúdas que nos iam rodear..."  
  
Ron entrou também na conversa.  
  
"bem, essa era a melhor parte. Até as tinham que mandar embora!"  
  
"Francamente. Até parecem miúdos de catorze anos a falar. Não mudaram nada..."  
  
"Ora Mione, sabes que serás sempre a mulher da nossa vida, não sabes? as outras são todas umas parvinhas."  
  
Não pude deixar de sorrir perante um elogio destes. Após esta animada conversa, lá em baixo pudemos ver a equipa a sair. Todos os jogadores tinham a sua vassoura na mão. Não era fácil vê-los. Estavam muito longe. Mas... sim... sem dúvida... era ele... eu conseguia ver uma cabeça loira. Uma cabeça loira inconfundível. Era Malfoy. Estava ao lado de Oliver a ouvir atentamente o treinador. Pouco depois todos pegaram nas vassouras e levantaram voo para sobrevoarem em cima das nossas cabeças. O rosto dele ainda não era nítido. Começaram a jogar.  
  
"Olha o Malfoyzinho... era tão engraçado se caísse da vassoura. Eu até aplaudia..."  
  
Com este comentário de Ron, todos riram. Eu fiz um esforço por rir, mas nunca fui a favor de desejar mal aos outros. O Malfoy estava a voar do outro lado do estádio, e de repente parou e eu reparei que ele estava a olhar directamente para mim. Depois sorriu, e continuou a voar. Espero bem que ele não faça tenções de me chatear. Não tenho a mínima paciência.  
  
O treino continuou por mais meia hora. Depois pararam e reuniram-se lá em baixo no campo. O treinador começou a falar. Ficaram a falar uns dez minutos e depois entraram para os balneários. Harry levantou-se.  
  
"Bem, tenho que ir lá a baixo falar com o treinador. Ele disse que me queria dar uma palavrinha. Queres vir Hermione?"  
  
"Pode ser... o treinador não ficará chateado de eu ir lá para baixo?"  
  
"Penso que não há problema."  
  
"Eu e o George também vamos. Ok Harry?"  
  
"tudo bem. Vamos lá então."  
  
Levantámo-nos e entramos na porta que dava para o interior. Como Harry já conhecia aquilo muito bem, ele foi à frente. Em pouco tempo chegávamos aos balneários. Harry abriu a porta, trocou umas palavras com alguém, e virou- se para nós.  
  
"Fred e George podem entrar. Hermione, lamento mas vais ter de esperar que se vistam. Não demoramos. Esperas um bocadinho?"  
  
"Claro. Eu espero."  
  
A porta fechou-se e eu sentei-me num banco de madeira ao lado da porta. do meu lado esquerdo havia outra porta que dizia em letras douradas 'cacifos'. Esperei algum tempo e estava quase a adormecer, quando a porta se abriu. Olhei pensando que era Harry e os gémeos, mas qual não foi o meu espanto quando vejo Malfoy a sair, apenas com uma toalha azul escura à cintura. Bom, nunca pensei dizer isto mas... ele estava simplesmente lindo! O cabelo estava molhado e despenteado, os olhos cinzentos continuavam frios e sedutores, e o corpo dele... bem... estava tudo bem definido. Era espectacular como um rapaz que fora magro e sem músculos se tinha tornado naquele... homem. Ele saiu e fechou a porta e só depois reparou em mim. Pôs as mãos na cintura e fez o seu habitual sorriso.  
  
"Granger... de volta?"  
  
"sim. Para mal dos teus pecados..."  
  
"não, não. Muito pelo contrário. Fico feliz que estejas de volta. Já sentia falta da sangue-de-lama-sabe-tudo."  
  
"Sabes Malfoy, é óptimo saber que não mudaste... mas se vais começar a ofender-me, esquece. Hoje não te vou dar resposta. Não vale a pena."  
  
"pois olha que tu... mudaste muito... estás mais chamativa... Muito bem. Parece que os anos ao pé dos muggles te fizeram uma mulher."  
  
"E eu que pensava que tu estavas diferente. Continuas a mesma peste de sempre. Sou mulher, pois sou. Mas não é para ti..."  
  
Levantei-me preparando-me para me dirigir à saída, não me estava a apetecer ter que aturar o menino dourado. Mas antes de eu poder dar um passo, senti uma mão a agarrar-me o pulso. Malfoy encostou a cara dele à minha de lado com os lábios encostados à minha orelha e sussurrou.  
  
"e...porque...não?"  
  
Eu virei-me lentamente para o encarar tendo o cuidado de não encostar os meus lábios aos dele. Estávamos agora tão perto um do outro que até custava a respirar. Eu respondi-lhe no mesmo tom de voz.  
  
"Porquê esse súbito interesse?"  
  
Os nossos narizes quase se tocavam. Ele fez um pequeno sorriso e trincou levemente o lábio.  
  
"Isso não se explica... demonstra-se..."  
  
Ele ia beijar-me. Precisamente na altura em que a porta do balneário se abriu. Eu aproveitei e afastei-me rapidamente. Oliver saiu juntamente com os gémeos. Vinham a conversar alegremente. E depois pararam a olhar para nós. Fred começou a falar.  
  
"Hermione... está tudo bem?"  
  
"está tudo óptimo. O Harry? Temos que ir andando, o teu pai e o Ron estão à nossa espera."  
  
"estou aqui. Vamos embora então."  
  
Os rapazes pegaram nas vassouras e saímos dali. Antes de sair troquei um olhar com Malfoy e ele ainda mantinha o seu sorriso de satisfação.  
  
Não consigo parar de pensar nele. Devo estar a ficar louca... esta noite vamos a um bar, e é bem provável que eu o encontre lá. Mas como a Ginny também vai, vou 'colar-me' a ela e não lhe vou dar hipóteses nem para conversas. Até dei comigo a pensar que gostava mesmo que ele me tivesse beijado, se eles não tivessem aparecido, o pior acontecia... e eu deixava...  
  
"Controla-te Hermione... Isto não foi nada... ele ainda é o mesmo patife..."  
  
Bem que eu queria controlar-me... mas era mais forte do que eu. Quero ver o que é que acontece esta noite...  
  
*************************************  
  
Nota2: obrigada pelas reviews:  
  
Claudinha - obrigada por estares sempre atenta.  
  
Estrela-do-mar - fiquei muito contente que tivesses gostado!  
  
Pandora - sim, é verdade... tu és a minha mãe das fan fictions lol  
  
Ritinha - parabéns pela tua paciência mais uma vez.  
  
DNA - fiquei contente por ver que lês smp os meus capítulos. espero continuar a agradar-te.  
  
Para a Vera, e a Anna Potter (q me fizeram review por mail) O meu muito obrigado do fundo do coração, e continuem a ler.  
  
Deixem as vossas reviews, é extremamente importante para mim saber as vossas opiniões. Não sei se vou ter que aumentar o rating, mas se aumentar não vai ser muito.  
  
Espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo. O 4º vem brevemente e guarda muitas surpresas e a introdução de um novo personagem... quem será? Esperem para ver o fantástico destino de Hermione.  
  
Até lá, jokas gands pa todos!!!!!!! *********************** 


	4. A Masmorra

Nota de autor: Peço desculpa a todos aqueles que esperavam que o Ron se apaixonasse perdidamente por Hermione, e que ela o rejeitasse, mas eu como estou um pouco farta que o Ron faça figura de palhaço nas mãos dela, decidi introduzir outro personagem para a Hermione estar dividida sem ter que magoar o Ron (é só para variar um bocadinho...) talvez numa próxima história tudo volte ao normal...  
  
Enfim.... que comece o espectáculo (espero que gostem deste capítulo, eu adorei escrevê-lo).  
  
******************** A Masmorra ******************  
  
"O quê?! Ele ia beijar-te?! E o que é que tu fizeste?"  
  
Sinceramente nunca vi a Ginny tão chocada. Quase sem fôlego de contar tudo tão depressa, retomei ao meu discurso.  
  
"Bom, eu não fiz nada, porque não havia nada a fazer. Nesse momento a porta abriu-se e os teus irmãos mais o Oliver irromperam pelo corredor, e não deu tempo para mais nada..."  
  
"E tu gostavas que tivesse dado? Sê sincera."  
  
"Bem... er... eu não... sei lá!"  
  
"Sabes sim! Conta-me a verdade."  
  
"caramba! Mais pareces a minha mãe! Que queres que te diga?"  
  
"Tu querias que ele te beijasse? Tinhas retribuído?"  
  
O tom de voz dela soava com ameaça. Tudo à minha volta parecia tornar-se cinzento à medida que os meus pensamentos se torciam. Os olhos de Ginny brilhavam de expectativa. Eu não precisava de dizer-lhe. Ela já sabia a resposta. Estávamos sentadas no sofá vermelho da salinha das fotografias, e eu não conseguia parar de torcer a ponta da almofada que estava no meu colo. Levantei os olhos olhando directamente para Ginny.  
  
"Acho que muito provavelmente teria... retribuído... "  
  
Disse aquilo quase num sussurro. Pela cara de Ginny podia ver-se que eu teria cometido o maior erro da história se o tivesse beijado.  
  
"Pronto. O caso é pior do que eu pensava. Onde tens a tua cabeça Hermione? Acorda! É Draco Malfoy! O nosso maior inimigo, e o maior patife que alguma vez pisou a terra! O que é que se passa contigo?"  
  
"olha, estás a fazer uma tempestade num copo de água! Não foi assim tão grave! Se estivesses no meu lugar terias feito exactamente a mesma coisa. Aliás qualquer pessoa do sexo feminino teria. Ele é... é... irresistível... além disso qual era o mal se eu o tivesse mesmo beijado? Era apenas um beijo. Nada demais"  
  
"eu compreendo que estejas confusa. Concordo que ele seja lindo. Mas esses pensamentos têm que desaparecer. Hermione, ele não presta. Esquece."  
  
"ele... será que vai estar... no bar?  
  
"é claro que sim. Mas eu vou estar contigo, e a distância mínima entre vocês vai ser de pelo menos 5 metros, eu nem sequer vou permitir conversas. Entendeste?"  
  
"Entendido chefe..."  
  
Ginny riu mais descontraída. Eu compreendia que ela apenas me queria defender do mal. Mas o Malfoy, astuto como é, vai quase de certeza conseguir falar comigo. E não vai ser ela que o vai impedir. Eu sabia disso. E ela também.  
  
"espero bem que sim. A festa hoje vai ser óptima! Vais conhecer montes de gente nova. Vai ser bom para ti."  
  
"É uma festa de quê?"  
  
"Antes dos grandes jogos de Quidditch há sempre uma festa num bar. É quase um evento social. Deve ir muita gente que tu conheces."  
  
"Óptimo. O que achas que deva vestir? Já trouxe a minha roupa, mas não tenho lá nada para festas... nunca me diverti muito à muggle..."  
  
Ginny deitou um olhar às minhas medidas, e pôs um dedo no queixo.  
  
"Anda cinderela... acho que tenho um trapinho que te fica a matar..."  
  
Chegando ao guarda fatos da Ginny, ela abriu-o e tirou de lá o vestido mais bonito que jamais vi. Não tinha alças, nem mangas, preto, o tecido era uma espécie de cetim, devia ficar um pouco acima do joelho, e tinha um rebordo muito fino roxo na parte de baixo. Adorei. Era o vestido da minha vida. Simples e deslumbrante.  
  
"Então? O que achas?"  
  
"eu... adoro-o... mas não achas que está um pouco de frio a mais para usar isso? Ainda por cima é de noite."  
  
"Não te preocupes, a viagem até ao bar é curta, lá dentro, acredita, vai estar mesmo muito calor. Eu também te empresto o meu manto preto para condizer. Tens botas altas?"  
  
"tenho, não te preocupes com isso."  
  
Entre trocas de roupa, maquilhagens, acessórios e risos, o tempo passou a voar. Rapidamente chegou a hora do jantar. Reunimo-nos já vestidos (incluindo os rapazes e Penelope que também iam) e saboreámos o delicioso jantar. Ninguém comeu muito. O entusiasmo era tanto que nem dava lugar à fome.  
  
E eu continuava a pensar no Malfoy. Já não com ansiedade, mas com medo. Medo de que eu não conseguisse resistir. Mas o que é que eu estou para aqui a falar?! Ele provavelmente nem vai reparar em mim. Devem haver imensas raparigas muito melhores que eu na festa, e ele provavelmente vai ocupar o tempo com elas. É isso. Ele nem vai reparar em mim. Não preciso de ter medo.  
  
Para a viagem para o bar não era necessário o uso do pó de Floo (Felizmente!), por isso fomos no carro de Percy, com ele a guiar. Oliver ia lá ter mais tarde juntamente com os gémeos.  
  
" Meu deus Hermione! É impressão minha ou estás uma verdadeira brasa?"  
  
"Não Ron, não é impressão tua... ela vai ser a mais bonita no bar."  
  
Ginny deu uma cotovelada discreta a Harry depois desta afirmação, mas em jeito de brincadeira. Entrámos no carro. O tempo continuava frio, mas o céu estava agora com algumas nuvens misteriosas e podia ver-se claramente a lua cheia. Enorme e muito branca. Tão mágica e sedutora.  
  
Depois de mais ou menos 10 minutos de viagem, chegámos a uma rua estreita e Percy parou o carro no beco sem saída. Não havia sinais de nenhum bar, e eu olhei em volta intrigada. Percy saiu com a varinha na mão. No chão haviam 4 pedras. Percy tocou-lhes com a varinha de modo aleatório. De repente a parede de tijolos que estava na nossa frente, transformou-se num portão de grades azuis escuras, que se abriu para nos dar passagem. Percy entrou novamente no carro, e arrancou. Para além do portão tudo era escuro, e os faróis não ajudavam muito. Depois de andarmos um pouco, chegamos a um edifício de 2 andares de pedra cinzenta. A porta era preta e velha. Em cima um letreiro muito antigo dizia "A Masmorra" em letras grenás. À porta estava uma bruxa pequenina, que segurava uma lista. Percy arrumou o carro e saímos todos. Percy falou com a bruxa e ela abriu a porta dando passagem a todos para dentro do bar.  
  
O bar é muito giro. As paredes eram dum tecido roxo. No tecto haviam candelabros lindíssimos de cristais. Mas apenas na entrada. No resto do bar, haviam umas tochas de fogo azul que flutuavam perto das paredes. A decoração era feita com vassouras, e quadros de antigos jogadores de Quidditch. Sem dúvida, os bares dos mágicos eram muito mais originais do que os dos muggles. No tecto voava incessantemente uma snitch, deixando um rasto de estrelas atrás de si, que desapareciam um pouco acima das nossas cabeças. De facto estava muito calor, e tirei logo o manto. Ginny vinha logo atrás de mim. Ia começar a "proteger-me".  
  
"então, gostas do bar?"  
  
"Adoro. É espectacular."  
  
"pronto, a partir de agora, sou a tua sombra."  
  
Ri-me. O bar estava cheio. Mas eu não via ninguém conhecido. Nem sombras de Malfoy. Percy arranjou uma mesa redonda, num canto mais sossegado da sala. Sentámo-nos, e Harry começou a pedir as bebidas. Pouco depois Oliver e os gémeos chegaram. Todos bebemos, uns mais que outros. Ginny já ia no 3º mead. Já estava bastante alcoolicamente alegre. Tanto, que já não se preocupava muito com quem se chegava ao pé de mim.  
  
"Hermione, já que estás ai na ponta, podes ir ali ao bar buscar um copo de água para a Penelope?"  
  
"Claro. Não me custa nada."  
  
Ginny nem reparou que eu me tinha levantado. Por entre pisadelas e empurrões, cheguei ao bar.  
  
"por favor, dê-me um copo de água."  
  
"copo de água, com bebidas tão doces?"  
  
virei-me para ver a quem pertencia aquela voz doce e calma. Fiquei estarrecida ao constatar que o homem que estava atrás de mim, era o mesmo homem do meu sonho. O que me queria matar. Era lindo, chegava a ser perfeito. Mas o seus olhos azuis de água só mostravam dor e revolta. Nos lábios tinha um sorriso muito parecido ao que Malfoy ostentava frequentemente. Um sorriso de malícia. Estava tão assustada que nem sabia o que dizer. Será que o conhecia e não me lembrava?  
  
"er... peço desculpa... mas... eu conheço-o?"  
  
"Por enquanto não. Mas vais conhecer... O meu nome é Scott."  
  
Estendeu-me a mão. A pele dele parecia perfeitamente macia e sedosa, muito clara. Os olhos dele olhavam directamente para os meus, quase sem pestanejar. Não sabia o que é que ele pretendia, nem estava afim de saber.  
  
"Desculpe, tenho que voltar..."  
  
Mas ele não me deu passagem. Ficou exactamente no mesmo sitio. Nem parecia que me tinha ouvido. Agora sim, posso afirmar EU ESTAVA ASSUSTADA!!!  
  
Elevou a mão que estava estendida à minha face, e fez uma leve caricia com a parte de trás da mão. A mão dele estava fria como o gelo. Eu nem me consegui mexer. Ele retirou a mão metendo-a no bolso das calças. Desviou-se para me dar passagem.  
  
"Com certeza. Passa."  
  
Eu passei. Mas o espaço que ele me tinha dado era tão mínimo que fui obrigada a ter que passar mesmo rente a ele, fazendo com que as nossas pernas quase se tocassem. Continuei a afastar-me e depois senti uma mão no meu ombro. Virei-me assustada e Scott tinha o copo de água na mão.  
  
"esqueceste-te da água..."  
  
"obrigada..."  
  
Ele virou as costas e voltou para trás. Nunca vi uma pessoa tão intrigante. Intrigante. Essa era a palavra perfeita para o definir. Era tão bonito, mas ao mesmo tempo tão estranho... como se fosse... mau. Falando em mau, quando cheguei à mesa o meu lugar estava ocupado. Pelo... (ugh!) Malfoy. Parei perto de Penelope com o copo na mão. Fiquei a olhar para ele. A única explicação para ele estar ali era a Ginny já estar a dormir no ombro de Harry. Que rica protecção. Penelope sentiu alguém atrás dela e olhou para mim.  
  
"Ah! Obrigada Hermione! Estava cheia de sede."  
  
A voz de Penelope fez com que Malfoy parasse a conversa que tinha com Oliver (não se pode dizer que Malfoy seja um grande amigo do grupo, mas digamos que começou a ser aceite.) e olhasse para mim. Fez um olhar de surpresa e falou.  
  
"Granger! Que bom ver-te..."  
  
"Caso não saibas eu estava sentada aí."  
  
"disseste bem. Estavas. Mas ainda podes sentar-te. Há bastante espaço."  
  
"ai sim? Onde? Ao teu colo?"  
  
"Não deixava de ser boa ideia. Mas se quiseres podes sentar-te ao meu lado."  
  
Os meus olhos cuspiam fogo de ódio. Ele era insuportável.  
  
"não te incomodes. Eu vou buscar uma cadeira."  
  
Oliver olhou para mim com cara de enjoado e disse.  
  
"por amor de Deus! Não te armes em criança. Há espaço para todos. Eu afasto- me e já tens mais lugar. Contente?"  
  
"muito bem. Que assim seja."  
  
Passei por Penelope, Percy e Oliver, e sentei-me ao lado do Malfoy. Malfoy olhava para mim com um enorme sorriso de vitória. Se Ginny acordasse ia ser bonito. Praticamente não existia espaço entre nós.  
  
"assim está bem melhor."  
  
O que é que eu havia de fazer? Estavam todos a conversar. E eu não tinha nada a fazer. O Malfoy deve ter notado que eu estava nervosa. Ele chegou-se mais, pôs o braço à volta do meu ombro, e sussurrou-me.  
  
"Sentiste a minha falta?"  
  
No meu estado normal eu teria dado um soco no estômago dele. Mas uma vez que não conhecia ninguém no bar, e que todos os meus amigos estavam bêbados (à excepção de Percy e Penelope, mas esses não contam) decidi deixar-me levar para ver até que ponto aquilo chegava. Respondi-lhe no mesmo tom de voz.  
  
"sinceramente? Não..."  
  
Malfoy fez o seu sorriso habitual (meu deus... que lindo sorriso... que labios... ele é lindo... espera! Eu disse mesmo isto? Ok. Eu confirmo. Estou a ficar louca).  
  
"Eu senti a tua falta..."  
  
nesse momento aproximou-se da nossa mesa uma rapariga loira muito bonita. Fez uns olhos sedutores e olhou de lado para mim.  
  
"Draco, pensei que tínhamos combinado... er... conversar, tu sabes..."  
  
"sim, eu sei. Mas estou ocupado agora."  
  
A rapariga olhou para mim cheia de ódio. E depois foi embora.  
  
"era preciso tratares assim a rapariga?"  
  
"pois... eu estou farto dela. Sempre a perseguir-me. Só porque demos uns beijos, já pensa que sou marido dela."  
  
"não a queres? Ela é linda... qual é o homem que a recusaria?"  
  
"Eu não a quero. Eu...quero-te...a...ti..."  
  
Ele chegou os lábios dele aos meus. Eu não consegui resistir. Se ele me beijasse, eu ia retribuir com toda a força. Os nossos lábios já quase se tocavam quando...  
  
"Ei! Malfoy! Importas-te de nos ires buscar umas bebidas? A malta já não vê muito bem o caminho..."  
  
"Tudo bem. O que querem?"  
  
"3 meads, 1 whisky, e 2 cervejas. Ah! E traz uma cerveja de manteiga para a Penelope."  
  
Malfoy perguntou-me.  
  
"Vens comigo? Acho que temos de conversar"  
  
"pode ser."  
  
Eu dirigi-me ao bar com Malfoy no meu encalço. Malfoy fez os pedidos, mas ao que parece, o barman não tinha todos os ingredientes. Por isso pediu a Malfoy para ir à despensa buscar umas coisas. Como Malfoy já era "amigo da casa" prontificou-se a aceitar o pedido.  
  
"Anda."  
  
Chegámos a um corredor que levava a uma pequena porta verde. O corredor estava deserto. A porta estava encostada. Malfoy entrou e eu entrei atrás dele. Sem reparar, a porta atrás de mim fechou-se com um clique.  
  
"o que foi isto?"  
  
Malfoy olhou para trás.  
  
"Merda!!! Granger, acabaste de nos fechar aqui dentro!!!"  
  
"Não sejas estúpido!"  
  
Tirei a varinha... a varinha? Boa... tinha deixado a varinha na mesa.  
  
"Malfoy, importas-te de tentar abrir a porta?"  
  
"Não ouvi a palavra mágica..."  
  
"E nem vais ouvir! Não é só para o meu bem! Deixa de ser parvo."  
  
Malfoy rolou os olhos e apontou a varinha à fechadura.  
  
"Alohomora!"  
  
Nada. A porta nem se mexeu... nem um clique... Malfoy deixou cair a varinha e deitou as mãos à cabeça.  
  
"QUE ESTUPIDEZ!!! Granger tu que és tão esperta ainda não percebeste?"  
  
"O quê? Onde queres chegar?! Não estou a entender nada! Porque é que a porta não se abriu?"  
  
"Granger... isto é uma despensa que contem ervas muito raras e caras. Por isso a porta só pode ser aberta pelo proprietário do bar. Ou seja, NINGUEM ALÉM DELE PODE ABRIR A PORTA!"  
  
"óptimo. Isso quer dizer que temos de esperar que alguém dê pela nossa falta... o que me parece que só vai acontecer de manhã. Merda! Estar presa já é horrível, e contigo é uma tortura!"  
  
"cala-te! Eu sei que estavas mortinha por estar sozinha comigo... quem sabe se não foste tu que fechaste a porta de propósito? Hã? O que me dizes?"  
  
"Digo-te que tu és um sacana da pior espécie! Não eras tu que há dois minutos atrás me estavas a dizer que me desejavas? Quem é que me garante que não combinaste isto com um dos teus amiguinhos? ODEIO-TE!!!"  
  
Dei-lhe uma chapada com toda a força que tinha. Ele estava a passar dos limites e já merecia aquilo à muito tempo. Ele levou a mão à cara e fechou os olhos.  
  
"vais arrepender-te do que acabaste de fazer. Eu ganho sempre... sempre..."  
  
tirou a mão da cara. A minha mão ainda estava lá marcada. Avançou para mim devagar. A verdade é que não tinha muito por onde fugir. Tinha que encará- lo. Ele empurrou-me contra a parede, encostou o corpo dele ao meu e pressionou os lábios dele com força contra os meus. Não pude lutar. Era mais forte que eu. Retribui com toda a paixão que tinha guardada dentro de mim. Era o beijo mais saboroso que eu já alguma vez tinha experimentado. Eu só queria mais. Queria tudo o que ele tivesse para me dar. Depois daquele longo beijo, Malfoy largou os meus braços. Afastou ligeiramente a cara e sorriu. Não, não era um sorriso maléfico. Era um sorriso de ternura. O primeiro sorriso de ternura que eu vi no Malfoy. Era tão sincero que era impossível ser cinismo. Ele tinha ganho, mas eu também ganhei. Ganhei aquilo que queria desde o 1º ano em que entrei para Hogwarts.  
  
Ele elevou uma mão ao meu cabelo, e deu um toque meigo numa das minhas madeixas. Sorriu uma vez mais. Olhava para mim com admiração e respeito nos olhos. Depois encostou os lábios dele suavemente aos meus. Eu retribui mais uma vez. Sabia tão bem... ele era tão doce... pus os meus braços à volta do pescoço dele. Ele começou a deslizar as mãos pelo meu corpo. Procurava um fecho ou qualquer coisa que o pudesse ajudar a ver-se livre do meu vestido. Mas depois ele deve ter pensado que ia muito rápido.... afinal tínhamos a noite toda. Depois do beijo, ele desceu e começou a beijar o meu pescoço. Eu ainda permanecia de olhos fechados, mas depois abri-os. Estávamos tão atarefados que nem reparámos que a porta estava aberta e que um par de olhos azuis brilhantes e frios nos observavam...  
  
Sentindo que eu não me mexia Malfoy olhou para mim. Tinha uma expressão preocupada. Eu estava de boca aberta a olhar fixamente para aqueles olhos. A minha respiração tinha-se tornado pesada. O calor que sentia há uns momentos quase desapareceu completamente. Uma onda de frio e medo apoderou- se da minha alma. Vendo que eu estava a olhar para alguma coisa, Malfoy virou-se lentamente, e ao ver quem estava ali, ficou embaraçado e claramente com medo.  
  
"Que raio de idiota és tu Draco?"  
  
Disse com uma voz fria, cortante, e assustadoramente calma. Pelo que eu estava a ver, Draco temia-o. Vê-lo assim fez-me sentir insegura. E pelo que eu vi, a guerra ainda agora tinha começado...  
  
*********************  
  
Obrigada pelas reviews do terceiro capítulo: Claudinha, Pandora, e Vera  
  
Continuem a deixar reviews. Nem imaginam como é importante para mim saber as vossas opiniões!  
  
Sim, sim... eu sei... deixei muito suspense no final... mas a vida é mesmo assim. No próximo capítulo vão encontrar algumas respostas.  
  
Entretanto deixem sugestões, e claro... REVIEWS!!!  
  
Jokas pa todos!!!!********** 


	5. Revelações Perigosas

********************** Revelações perigosas *************************  
  
Draco permaneceu em silêncio. Entretanto afastou-se de mim. Scott fitava-o perigosamente.  
  
"Será que vou ter que repetir a pergunta até me responderes?"  
  
A calma de Scott metia tanto medo. Cada palavra era como um golpe de faca em Malfoy. Ele levantou os olhos para encarar Scott. Estava enraivecido, e não conseguia disfarçá-lo como Scott.  
  
"Eu estava apenas a divertir-me..."  
  
Scott olhava-o como se o fosse matar a qualquer minuto. A calma dele desapareceu quando elevou a voz para Malfoy.  
  
"Mas com ela, não!"  
  
Scott virou-se para mim com uma expressão calma e disse,  
  
"Peço desculpa pelo comportamento do Draco. Pelo que parece, ele não sabe respeitar uma mulher."  
  
Desta vez Malfoy não se defendeu. E eu já estava tão irritada! E sabia exactamente o que fazer.  
  
"Como pude ser tão estúpida? Eu devia ter calculado que nunca beijarias uma sangue-de-lama se não fosse para o teu próprio prazer. Enojas-me!!!"  
  
Pus as mãos nos ombros de Malfoy, e dei-lhe uma joelhada no orgão que ele mais utiliza (sim, é exactamente o que estão a pensar...). Ele fez uma expressão extrema de dor e mágoa, e levou a mão ao sitio cheio de dores. Mas não olhou para mim. Ele mereceu. Não sei como fui na conversa dele! Scott olhou para mim com meio sorriso (ele é tão perfeito, mas parece tão ameaçador...), enquanto eu me dirigia à porta onde ele estava encostado.  
  
"Muito bem Hermione. Raiva e determinação. Duas das características que eu mais aprecio nas pessoas."  
  
Sempre que ele me dirigia a palavra, um arrepio percorria-me a espinha. Como é que ele sabia o meu nome? Ainda por cima o primeiro nome... é tão estranho. Olhei para ele com uma expressão confusa. E passei para o corredor. Dirigi-me em passo apressado para a mesa onde se encontravam os outros. Assim que me viu Ron perguntou.  
  
"Hermione, onde andaste? As bebidas? E onde se meteu o Draco?"  
  
Ignorei o comentário dele e dirigi-me a Percy.  
  
"Percy, não achas que já é muito tarde? A Penelope está grávida e não pode estar muito exposta a cansaços. Além disso, acho que já todos tivemos a nossa... "dose" por hoje. Não deveríamos ir andando para casa?"  
  
Ron levantou-se bruscamente quase gritando comigo.  
  
"Nem penses Hermione! Se não vais buscar as bebidas eu próprio vou! A noite ainda mal começou! Tenho direito a divertir-me!"  
  
"Sabes Ron, acho que a Hermione está correcta. Estamos todos muito cansados, e já nos divertimos bastante por esta noite. Vamos embora então."  
  
Percy levantou-se e deu a mão a Penelope. Ela levantou-se com ar de sono e ambos começaram a andar. Depois deles, todos se levantaram. Ninguém tinha o desplante de desrespeitar uma grávida, ainda por cima da família. Ron olhou para mim com a típica expressão és-mesmo-parva. Eu tinha de sair dali o mais depressa possível. Estava com receio de os encontrar de novo. Harry deu um pequeno abanão a Ginny, e esta acordou ainda com muito sono.  
  
"A Hermione? O Malfoy?"  
  
"Estou aqui Ginny! Fica tranquila."  
  
Transmiti-lhe um sorriso para a acalmar. Mal ela imaginava o que se tinha passado...  
  
No carro, Penelope os gémeos e Percy iam à frente, e atrás ia eu, Oliver, Ron, Harry e Ginny. Ginny tinha voltado a adormecer. Eu ia do lado da janela a olhar para a lua uma vez mais.  
  
"Mione, o que é que o Malfoy te fez?"  
  
Disse Oliver, num murmúrio que só eu podia ouvir. Ele ia ao meu lado.  
  
"O que te leva a dizer isso?"  
  
"Além de te conhecer, eu reparei que demoraste muito tempo no bar, e voltaste sozinha e sem bebidas. Do Malfoy, nem sombras. Não podes confiar nele Mione... ele só magoa as pessoas... tem cuidado por favor."  
  
"Ele não me fez nada de mal..."  
  
Olhei para baixo, para as mãos que há uns minutos estavam no corpo de Malfoy. Sentia-me tão usada. Maldito seja o Malfoy... detesto-o.  
  
Oliver deve ter percebido que eu não queria contar coisa alguma, porque não disse mais nada.  
  
"Oliver, não querendo abusar... posso encostar a minha cabeça no teu ombro? Estou muito cansada..."  
  
Oliver pôs o braço à volta dos meus ombros e eu encostei a cabeça ao ombro dele. Poucos minutos depois estava a dormir profundamente...  
  
********* Hermione a sonhar ************  
  
"volta aqui!!! Eu posso tornar a tua vida num sonho... tudo o que quiseres, se concordares em ficar comigo. Volta imediatamente!!!"  
  
"Não, Hermione!!! Não confies nele! Ele quer fazer-te mal! Vem para mim... eu amo-te! Não me faças sofrer... por favor... eu faço tudo por ti..."  
  
"Parem!!! Estou tão confusa!"  
  
Hermione ouve um grito de dor vindo de Malfoy.  
  
"Draco onde estás? DRACO!!!"  
  
*********** Fim do sonho **************  
  
"DRACO!!!"  
  
Tinha voltado a acordar. O grito dele ainda ecoava na cabeça... ele chorava, parecia estar desesperado, disse que me amava. E o Scott... maldito seja. Tenho que descobrir quem ele é e o que quer de mim. Urgentemente. Ele está a pôr-me louca. Segundo o meu sonho ele queria-me com ele. Tenho que descobrir.  
  
Tão ocupada estava com os meus pensamentos e as minhas loucuras que nem reparei que ainda estava no carro. Com o grito que dei quando acordei, todos os que estavam dentro do carro olhavam para mim preocupados. Especialmente Ginny. Tinha os olhos muito abertos, e estava aterrorizada. Só depois percebi que o carro estava parado. Estávamos à frente da Toca.  
  
"Estás bem Hermione?"  
  
Ron olhava para mim bastante assustado.  
  
"estou óptima... preciso de me deitar..."  
  
Abri a porta e sai, em direcção à porta da casa. Entrei e dirigi-me ao meu quarto. Deitei-me na minha cama sem sequer ter a preocupação de me despir...  
Abri os olhos. Tinha um cobertor a tapar-me. Estava quente. Olhei para a esquerda e vi que Ginny estava sentada no sofá com os braços em volta dos joelhos, com uma expressão impaciente. Sorri para ela.  
  
"Estás aí há muito tempo?"  
  
"Bastante. Quase não dormi."  
  
Levantei-me e olhei para o vestido que estava todo amachucado.  
  
"Bem, o teu vestido já teve dias melhores."  
  
"Não me interessa o vestido. O que é que aconteceu? Quero saber tudo. Começa."  
  
Comecei a contar tudo a Ginny. Ela olhava para mim com um misto de surpresa e decepção.  
  
"Oh Hermione! Devias saber que nunca se deve confiar no Malfoy. Ele é um patife! Eu bem que te avisei."  
  
"Sabes quem é o Scott, Ginny?"  
  
"Eu vejo-o de vez em quando. Mas ele não fala com ninguém. Nem sei como é que se apresentou a ti. Mas sei que ele é muito amigo do Malfoy. E do Lucius. Quem deve saber mais coisas é o Harry. Tens que lhe perguntar."  
  
Depois de terminada a conversa, vesti-me à pressa e desci murmurando um "bom dia" aos que estavam na cozinha, e logo em seguida perguntei por harry. Mrs. Weasley apontou para o jardim e disse-me que ele estava lá fora a ler o profeta diário. Eu saí ansiosa por encontrá-lo , era ele que provavelmente me ia esclarecer sobre o Scott.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Acenei-lhe e ele retribuiu. Estava sentado numa espécie de cadeira de praia e parou de ler quando me viu.  
  
"Estás mais tranquila? Ontem nem te reconheci..."  
  
"Estou óptima, mas preciso que me expliques umas coisas..."  
  
"Fala. Estás à vontade."  
  
"O que é que sabes sobre o Scott?"  
  
"Scott quê? Conheço muitos Scotts."  
  
"Não sei. Só sei que ele é Scott. Ele tem o cabelo preto, olhos azuis, pele muito clara, é muito bonito. Sabes quem é?"  
  
Harry fez uma cara preocupada.  
  
"Sim, já sei quem é."  
  
"Conta-me tudo o que sabes por favor."  
  
"Faças o que fizeres, não confies nele."  
  
"Porquê? Donde é que ele veio? Quem é ele? Diz-me! estou a ficar louca!"  
  
"Ele apresentou-se a ti?"  
  
"Sim. Mas continua por favor."  
  
"Bem, eu vou contar-te o que muito pouca gente sabe. Nem à Ginny eu contei. Nem ao Ron. O nome dele é... Scott Marvolo Riddle."  
  
Fiquei sem pinga de sangue.  
  
"Esse... não o nome do... quem-nós-sabemos?"  
  
"É. De facto o Voldemort chamava-se Tom Marvolo Riddle. Como tal, o filho, decidiu adoptar o nome do pai..."  
  
Harry parecia tranquilo, mas eu apercebi-me que este era obviamente um assunto que ele não gostava muito de abordar. Eu estava com tanto medo. Nunca pensei...  
  
"Mas como é que o quem-nós-sabemos conseguiu ter um filho?"  
  
"Hermione, também existem mulheres más..."  
  
"E... o Scott... é mau?"  
  
"Até agora não fez nada que o denunciasse, mas eu não confio nele por nada deste mundo. Após a morte do Voldemort as reuniões dos Devoradores da Morte continuaram. Eu tenho quase a certeza de que é o Scott que as preside."  
  
"Mas... não tens a certeza. Nem provas. Por isso, ele pode ser um homem bom. Não?"  
  
Harry abanou a cabeça em sinal negativo. Levantou os olhos para olhar os meus fixamente.  
  
"Diz-me Hermione... tens sonhado com ele?"  
  
Haveria de contar os meus sonhos macabros a Harry? Com certeza que não era uma coisa boa sonhar com pessoas que não conhecemos e um dia depois irmos contra elas. Decidi então, abrir o jogo.  
  
"Sonhei. Duas vezes. No primeiro ele queria matar-me, e no segundo, dizia que me queria ao lado dele. Mas o que é que isso tem a ver?"  
  
"Tudo. A isso chama-se 'controlo por sono'. Os devoradores utilizam isso muito frequentemente para atingirem os seus fins. É alta magia negra. Tens que ter muito cuidado. Ele pretende qualquer coisa de ti. Não lhe dês confiança. E nunca te afastes de nós. Ouviste?"  
  
"Sim... mas... a Ginny contou-me que ele era um grande amigo do Malfoy. Isso quer dizer que também não posso confiar nele?"  
  
"O Malfoy... eu confio nele. Eu sei que ele vai às reuniões... mas também sei que é contra a vontade dele. Mas eu falo por mim. Tu, tens que pensar por ti. Não posso ajudar muito quanto ao Malfoy. Só te posso dizer que ele ajudou a combater o Voldemort secretamente. Foi uma grande ajuda, e eu confio nele."  
  
Com isto, Harry levantou-se, baixou-se e deu um beijo na minha testa. Depois desapareceu para dentro da casa, deixando-me sozinha com os meus pensamentos. Então o Scott... é o mau... tenho que ter cuidado. Mas ainda há uma coisa que me aflige. Quando o Malfoy me beijou... ele parecia tão sincero... tão feliz... Não. Ele não me quer mal. Há qualquer coisa que não bate certo por trás disto...  
O resto do dia foi passado no jardim, onde os irmãos Fred e George me estiveram a mostrar algumas das magias criadas por eles, para a loja que tencionam abrir no futuro. Aqueles rapazes têm de facto ideias geniais! Ao fim do dia, vesti o meu pijama e deitei-me. No dia seguinte ia falar com Malfoy depois do jogo. Havia muita coisa para esclarecer...  
No manhã seguinte acordei muito bem-disposta. Era como que um presságio de que o dia me ia correr bem. Quando cheguei à cozinha, Harry, Oliver, os gémeos, e Ron já tinham saído. Portanto depois do almoço, eu, Ginny, e Mr. Weasley fomos para o estádio.  
  
O estádio estava a abarrotar. Todos estavam muito alegres. Era uma autêntica festa. O jogo começaria poucos minutos depois. Malfoy tinha uma expressão muito séria e estava bastante concentrado. Conseguia vê-lo nitidamente graças aos binóculos que Mr. Weasley me tinha emprestado. O jogo começou. Inglaterra vencia a Argentina por 70 - 40. Foi ai que o seeker da argentina fez um voo picado em direcção ao chão, Malfoy também viu, e iam lado a lado, a descer. Nas bancadas a maioria fazia figas por Malfoy, e até houve um grupo de raparigas (provavelmente fãs dele...) que começaram a gritar o seu nome. Eu via tudo pelos binóculos e não conseguia parar de morder o lábio. Foi então que se ouviu uma grande ovação da parte da bancada que estava vestida de azul. Joaquin Gomes, o seeker da Argentina tinha agarrado a snitch. A bancada inglesa saltou em protesto porque Joaquin só agarrou a snitch depois de ter dado um valente empurrão a Malfoy, que estava agora em terra firme e se dirigia para os balneários, visivelmente transtornado. O resto da equipa ainda permanecia no campo gritando com o árbitro sem sucesso. Oliver era o que mais gritava e gesticulava.  
  
Toda a gente estava ocupada. E Malfoy estava sozinho lá em baixo. Era agora ou nunca.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, acha que posso ir lá abaixo falar com o Malfoy? Não me demoro nada."  
  
Ginny virou a cara rapidamente para olhar para mim chocada. e movendo os lábios disse ' o que pensas que estás a fazer?!'. Mas Mr. Weasley estava mais concentrado no que passava em campo.  
  
"Claro, filha. Mas não te demores. E diz ao Oliver para vir falar comigo antes de ir embora."  
  
Levantei-me e murmurei para a Ginny.  
  
"Não te preocupes. Eu sei o que faço."  
  
Desci rapidamente tentando não me perder. mas à porta fui travada por um segurança.  
  
"Desculpe. Só pode entrar a selecção."  
  
"pois... er... eu sou... irmã de Draco Malfoy. E aconteceu uma coisa terrível ao meu noivo. Preciso mesmo de falar com ele. É uma situação de urgência familiar..."  
  
Fiz uma cara muito aflita e sentida (quando quero sou óptima actriz!). O segurança iria acreditar? Ele torceu os lábios. E fez uma cara preocupada.  
  
"Bem menina, eu conheço o Draco e sei que ele não tem irmãs..."  
  
"Por favor, tente compreender, preciso mesmo de falar com ele..."  
  
"Bom. Desta vez passa. Não quero ver o Malfoy chateado por não ter deixado entrar um borrachinho..."  
  
Passei por ele feliz da vida. Mas outro problema depressa surgiu. Ele devia estar a tomar duche... não era uma boa maneira de falar com ele e possivelmente fazer as pazes, surpreendendo-o todo nu. Mas ouvi um barulho, que dissolveu as minhas dúvidas. Era o barulho de alguém a dar pontapés em metal. Era sem dúvida Malfoy devido à voz que berrava.  
  
"MERDA! MERDA! MERDA DE VIDA! PORQUE É QUE EU NASCI?!!"  
  
O barulho vinha dos cacifos, a porta estava entreaberta, e entrei muito silenciosamente. Malfoy estava agora sentado no banco de madeira que estava no centro e parecia desesperado. Tinha os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e as mãos amparavam a cabeça. Ele não notou a minha presença. Eu toquei-lhe no ombro. Ele ainda estava com a vestes de Quidditch.  
  
"Draco..."  
  
Ele olhou abruptamente para mim.  
  
"O que é que queres? Se vens para me chagar a cabeça, esquece! Definitivamente, não estou com paciência para levar outro pontapé!"  
  
Como ainda não sabia se devia ou não pedir desculpas, sentei-me ao lado dele.  
  
"Tem calma... vim só falar contigo... não te quero mal."  
  
Ele endireitou-se e fixou os olhos dele nos meus.  
  
"Granger... a minha vida é o pior dos Infernos. E tu não és a pessoa indicada para ouvir as minhas lamúrias..."  
  
"Porque não? Ouve, acho que precisamos de falar. Acerca do scott. Eu tenho a certeza que sabes o que é que ele pretende de mim. És único que me pode ajudar. Vamos unir-nos... fica do meu lado. Eu posso ajudar-te"  
  
Draco levantou-se subitamente e começou a andar de um lado para outro.  
  
"Ajudar-me? Nunca ninguém em toda a minha vida me ofereceu ajuda... nem sequer se preocuparam no que é que o 'Malfoyzinho mau' sentia quando lhe atiravam à cara que ele era um devorador da morte... ninguém sabe o que é a minha vida... ninguém!"  
  
"Porque é que estás a ser assim?"  
  
"Estás ai a falar, mas viraste-me as costas no outro dia, e preferiste acreditar nas circunstâncias. Há muita coisa que desconheces. Nunca confiaste em mim. Porquê este súbito excesso de confiança?"  
  
"Eu errei Draco! Eu admito que errei! Julguei-te mal. Devia ter percebido que... não sei! Estou tão confusa. Só sei que és a única pessoa que me pode ajudar. Por favor."  
  
Draco ajoelhou-se ficando com a cara dele ao nível da minha. Os olhos dele não eram frios. Estavam confusos. E eu quase que posso afirmar que ele podia começar a chorar a qualquer segundo. Draco. Um Malfoy. Chorar não fazia parte do seu vocabulário. Seria uma cena inédita.  
  
"Hermione... lembras-te no quarto ano quando te agarrei no escuro, depois do Krum ter ido embora e te beijei? Sempre que estou triste, é nisso que penso. E já me ajudou muitas vezes. Nunca gostei de ninguém como gostei de ti. Amei-te. Mas tu nunca compreendes-te. E eu tinha que continuar a fingir. Quando ficámos fechados naquela dispensa, achei que finalmente tu irias compreender o que eu sentia. Mas não. Ninguém me compreende. Por isso, nem tentes."  
  
Uma lágrima rolou pela minha cara.  
  
"Sabes Draco... eu também me lembro... mas como querias que acreditasse se me magoavas a toda a hora? Eu tinha medo. Medo que me magoassem outra vez. Como fez o Krum, e muitos outros. Talvez seja tarde demais, mas agora eu acredito em ti. Desculpa. Não sabia que te tinha magoado assim."  
  
Dei-lhe um beijo muito suave, mas carregado de sentimento. Ele sorriu levemente com ternura e limpou os olhos que já estavam preparados para deixar as lágrimas caírem.  
  
"Vê lá. Um Malfoy chorar. Chorar nem sequer existe no meu vocabulário. Era uma cena inédita. Mas a que não vais ter o prazer de assistir. Ainda chamavas a Rita Skeeter e eu tinha que tirar uma foto para o Profeta diário com o meu pai a segurar-me com uma faca na mão."  
  
Ambos sorrimos a pensar na cena.  
  
"Mas não disfarces a conversa. Ainda não me disseste o que o Scott pretende. Eu já sei quem ele é. Só preciso que me digas o que é que ele quer."  
  
"Ele quer um filho teu."  
  
Acho que perdi tudo naquele momento. A calma, a felicidade, e até a minha cor. Agora tudo fazia sentido. A cena na despensa era clara.  
  
"Mas... Porquê?! Eu nem sequer sou má!!!"  
  
"Ele quer um filho teu porque tu sendo extremamente inteligente, e ele sendo terrivelmente maléfico, a perfeita criança das trevas iria erguer- se."  
  
"Foi por isso que ele ficou tão revoltado contigo quando nos viu na despensa..."  
  
"Porque pensou que um devorador nunca ia atraiçoar os seus planos."  
  
"Mas é contigo que eu quero ficar! Não quero saber se és devorador ou não! Eu amo-te..."  
  
Eu parecia uma criança de 5 anos a quem tinham acabado de roubar um chocolate. Abracei Draco com tanto força, com medo de que ele se dissolvesse como areia e me abandonasse. E recomecei a chorar. Agora com mais força.  
  
"Ouve-me. Tens que fazer o que te digo. Deixa o Scott comigo. Fazes de conta que não sabes de nada. E muito importante: não lhe dês confiança, não aceites nada do que ele te der, não digas que estás comigo, e não mostres medo. Segue isto como uma bíblia pessoal."  
  
Lá fora começou a ouvir-se muito barulho e vozes altas. Eram os jogadores. Vinham para os cacifos.  
  
"Tenho que ir tomar duche agora. Espera por mim lá fora. Queres almoçar comigo? Eu não me demoro."  
  
"Ok. Eu espero. E Ok. Eu almoço contigo."  
  
Limpei as lágrimas com um gesto, sorri e dirigi-me à porta. Mas Draco voltou a falar.  
  
"Ah! E... Hermione... eu também te amo."  
  
Ele sorriu transmitindo todo o seu amor. No corredor encontrei Oliver que estava visivelmente chateado e não parava de chamar nomes ao seeker argentino. À saída deparei com Ginny.  
  
"Então? O que é que se passou? Temos que ir embora!"  
  
"Eu depois vou lá ter. vou almoçar com o Draco."  
  
"Draco? Desde quando é que o chamas pelo nome próprio?!"  
  
"É uma longa história. Não fiques em pânico... e não te preocupes. Se estou segura com alguém, essa pessoa é certamente o Draco."  
  
Ela ainda ostentava uma expressão desconfiada.  
  
"Está bem. Mas tem cuidado."  
  
"Eu tenho."  
  
Ginny desapareceu rapidamente da minha vista. O estádio estava a esvaziar rapidamente. E a brisa soprava fresca. Estava a saber bem sentir o meu cabelo que ia ao sabor da brisa. O pensamento de que Draco me estava a proteger comfortava-me muito. Mesmo sabendo que Scott anda atrás de mim. Se voltasse agora ao 3º ano e Lupin me apresentasse um sem forma, ele ia de certeza transformar-se em Scott. Esperei uma eternidade por Draco. A fome já apertava. E foi nesse instante que ouvi uma voz gélida por trás de mim.  
  
"À espera do príncipe encantado?"  
  
Virei-me lentamente e vi o dono da voz. Era Scott. Olhava para mim maliciosamente e tinha a varinha em riste.  
  
"Espera cinderela. Ele ainda vai demorar."  
  
"Scott... não te tinha visto. Estás aí há muito tempo?"  
  
Eu queria soar o mais natural possível, mas os nervos começaram a apoderar- se de mim. Comecei então a relembrar mentalmente as palavras de Draco. A minha 'bíblia pessoal'.  
  
"Estive aqui o tempo suficiente para constatar que tens um belo traseiro..."  
  
Scott lambeu os lábios sedutoramente e mirou-me de alto a baixo com um sorriso nos lábios.  
  
"O que é que pretendes?"  
  
"Eu quero-te. E vou ter-te. Vamos?"  
  
Scott esticou o braço indicando caminho.  
  
"quem disse que eu ia? Estou à espera do Oliver. Vamos para casa."  
  
"Tu vens comigo, ou vais arrepender-te de ter nascido. Hoje não estou num dia de felicidade propriamente. Por isso, não me desafies. Ou vens a bem, ou vens a mal. Escolhe."  
  
Estava determinada. Ele não ia fazer mal à mulher que supostamente lhe daria um filho, certo? Por isso virei as costas para entrar nos balneários quando...  
  
"Cruci..."  
  
virei-me antes que ele acabasse o feitiço e disse.  
  
"eu vou!"  
  
ele baixou a varinha e disse.  
  
"Muito bem. Já estava com medo que me tivesse enganado quanto à tua inteligência. À minha frente, então."  
  
Comecei a andar. Não tinha hipóteses contra o futuro senhor das trevas.  
  
"A diversão, mal começou..."  
  
Afirmou Scott soltando uma gargalhada maléfica. E ele tinha razão. O divertimento mal tinha começado...  
  
**************************  
  
Obrigada pelas reviews:  
  
Vera - tens cá uma paciência para me ouvir contar as histórias... obrigada pela review amiga!  
  
Ritinha - para mim é como se fosses uma irmã mais nova, por isso é meu dever mostrar-te que o melhor casal é Hermione\Draco! Obrigada pela review!  
  
Pandora - desculpa lá o suspense mas tem que ser... obrigada pela review mamã!  
  
Silvy - fiquei tão contente que tivesses gostado! A sério! Tava com medo que não gostasses. Obrigada pela review!  
  
Lessy - obrigada pelos elogios. Só tenho pena q não tenhas gostado do casal. Mas não posso agradar em tudo. Continua a ler e obrigada pela review!  
  
Mário - Ainda bem que gostaste! Obrigada pela review!  
  
Nota de Autor: Achei que este capítulo tava um pouco lamechas... o que acharam? Deixem-me mts mts mts mts reviews, preciso do máximo de opiniões, é muito importante para mim. Obrigada a todos os que lêem mas não se esqueçam de deixar a opinião. Também aceito sugestões (mt originais claro!). Desculpem lá o suspense de novo.... o 6º vem em breve... e guarda mts surpresas ;) 


	6. Ninguém disse que a vida era justa

Nota de Autor: Para variar um bocadinho, este capítulo é contado pelo Draco. Espero que gostem, fiz o meu melhor. Embora não seja o meu capítulo favorito...  
  
********************** Ninguém disse que a vida era justa...**********************  
  
Há muito tempo que não me sentia tão feliz... a Hermione... minha. Agora posso afirmar, com toda a certeza, que de facto o amor e o ódio são os sentimentos que mais rapidamente trocam posições. Há uns anos atrás eu nunca imaginaria isto. Mas agora o que eu mais queria era despachar-me depressa para poder ir almoçar com a minha Hermione. Sabe tão bem dizer... a minha Hermione. Pouco tempo depois de ela ter saído, dirigi-me ao balneário para tomar um duche rápido, dei uma olhada para o exterior e vi que ela estava com a Weasley. Só espero que essa não lhe meta ideias estúpidas na cabeça...  
  
Os meus colegas de equipa olhavam para mim com cara de parvos, imaginando por que raio eu estava tão feliz se tinha acabado de perder um jogo importantíssimo. Mas eu tinha razões. Se tinha...  
  
Mas para mal dos meus pecados, o treinador chegou, e todos já adivinhávamos o tradicional discurso pós-jogo. Ouvi tudo o que ele tinha a dizer, o que ainda demorou uns bons 15 minutos. Depois vesti-me rapidamente, e estava pronto para ir ter com a Hermione.  
  
Saí para o exterior, e os meus olhos percorriam tudo à procura dela. Mas... nada. Onde será que ela se meteu? Tem calma Draco... ela vai aparecer. As bancadas... nada... nenhuma rapariga nem sequer parecida com a hermione estava lá... O segurança deve saber qualquer coisa.  
  
"Stuart! Viste uma rapariga de cabelo castanho comprido, muito bonita, de estatura média?"  
  
Stuart virou-se lentamente com o seu ar pachorrento habitual. E é tão feio... caramba, se eu fosse assim, processava a minha mãe. Depois respondeu-me num hálito que tinha um misto de tabaco e álcool... deveras nojento...  
  
"uma que foi lá dentro falar contigo?"  
  
"sim! É isso mesmo. Viste-a? Ela há uns 10 minutos estava aqui a falar com uma ruiva. Ela depois saiu? Falou contigo?"  
  
"Eu via-a com a ruiva. Mas eu depois tive que ir à casa-de-banho e não vi mais nada. Quando aqui cheguei já não estava cá ninguém."  
  
"Óptimo..."  
  
Ok. A hermione desapareceu depois ter falado com a Weasley... por isso, aquela estúpida deve ter-lhe feito uma lavagem ao cérebro do género "Não Hermione, não te iludas, o Draco é mau, ele vai trair-te, não confies nele" merda! Ela conseguiu! Mas como é que a Hermione foi na conversa dela? Tenho que ir imediatamente àquela toca de Weasleys ver se ela tá lá. Tirem-me tudo, mas a Hermione, eu luto até ao fim!  
  
Entrei no compartimento dos cacifos, peguei no meu saco, e na minha vassoura. Depois encolhi o saco para ficar do tamanho duma moeda, meti-o no bolso, e saí de vassoura em punho. Quando cheguei à relva pus-me em cima da vassoura e comecei a voar. Não demorei muito a chegar à toca, sendo a minha vassoura do modelo mais rápido do mundo. Desci atabalhoadamente e entrei na porta que dava para a cozinha. Estava tão nervoso que nem reparei que derrubei uma jarra cheia de água que estava do lado de fora da casa. Na cozinha dos Weasleys estavam todos a almoçar... menos a Hermione. E ficaram pasmados quando eu entrei de rompante na cozinha.  
  
"A Hermione?!!! O que é que lhe disseram?!!!"  
  
A Mrs. Weasley olhava para mim atónita. E levantou-se da cadeira.  
  
"tem calma Draco... o que se passa?"  
  
também o Ron se levantou de imediato.  
  
"O que é que queres dizer?! Era suposto ela estar a almoçar contigo!"  
  
"Pois era... mas... surpresa!!! Parece que não está!!!"  
  
Harry agarrava Ron pelo ombro. Também ele se tinha levantado. Assim como Fred, George, e Ginny.  
  
"Ginny o que é que lhe disseste? Tu foste a última pessoa a estar com ela!"  
  
"Não achas que estás a exagerar Draco?"  
  
Disse Harry calmamente olhando-me nos olhos.  
  
"Não, não acho! Sei muito bem que a Ginny faz figas para que a Hermione não seja feliz comigo!"  
  
"Não sejas injusto! O que eu disse à Hermione foi para ela ter cuidado. Mas eu entendi que ela só queria estar contigo. Nunca iria estragar isso!"  
  
Mas eu continuei ignorando as palavras de defesa da Weasley.  
  
"Grandes amigos... eu confiei em vocês e vocês tiraram-me a hermione. Estão contentes agora? Eu sei que todos me odeiam aqui... o Draco mau... o Draco devorador da morte... o Draco que nunca será bom para a Hermione. Não é assim?"  
  
Ron avançou mais para mim e tinha o punho no ar. Mas se queria pancada, ia tê-la!  
  
"Sabes Malfoy, se a minha irmã achou que tu não eras bom para a Hermione, Se calhar teve razão. E sabes porquê? Porque tu não vales nada, e a Hermione não é estúpida para te amar..."  
  
Antes de ele poder fazer o que fosse, eu dei-lhe um valente murro no maxilar. Foi o primeiro murro duma série deles. Ron atacou-me atirando-me para o chão e saltou para cima de mim, sempre a esmurrar-me, mas pelo o que eu percebi, também Fred e George tentavam bater-me, mas eram impedidos por Ginny e Mr. Weasley que entretanto tinha chegado da sala. Harry tentava separar-nos mas sem sucesso. Mrs. Weasley não parava de se queixar, uma vez que antes de eu cair, dei um encontrão numa armário atrás de mim, e imensas peças de loiça caíram ao chão partindo-se. A situação estava invertida agora. Eu estava em cima de Ron e era eu que tentava esmurrá-lo. Mas depois Ron pegou num pedaço de vidro muito cortante e apontou-o ao meu olho, ficando a apenas milímetros. Foi o suficiente para eu ficar com a mão no ar, e engolir em seco. Ambos nos olhávamos com ódio nos olhos. O ódio que já há muito tempo estava guardado. Tentei levantar-me mas não consegui. O Weasley estava a prender-me as pernas com os joelhos. Por isso não perdi tempo e agarrei um pedaço de vidro também, apontando-o ao olho dele. Mas eu sabia que qualquer movimento que eu fizesse agora, significava ficar sem olho, e sabe-se lá mais o quê. Mas toda a raiva cessou quando se ouviu uma voz atrás de nós...  
  
"O que é que se passa? Parem imediatamente!"  
  
Ao ouvir a voz de Hermione, virei-me rapidamente e via-a à porta da cozinha. Ron estava tão boquiaberto quanto eu, e solto-me as pernas facilitando assim que eu me levantasse.  
  
"Mione... o que se passou? Tu estás bem?"  
  
Ela estava tudo menos bem. Tinha o manto enrolado e tremia de frio. Várias lágrimas desciam a cara dela. A maquilhagem que ela deve ter posto de manhã nos olhos, estava agora esborratada. Ela apoiava-se à ombreira da porta e não conseguia por o pé esquerdo no chão. Estava visivelmente abalada e via- se que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento. Por trás dela estava um muggle que tinha uma mão no ombro dela. Devia ser um polícia. Já tinha visto alguns na cidade, e sei distingui-los. Mr. Weasley desviou a atenção de Fred e George.  
  
"Bem Malfoy, admitamos que essa pergunta não foi a mais inteligente. É obvio que ela não está bem."  
  
Hermione ia mesmo desmaiar. Eu corri a ampará-la antes que ela se estatelasse no chão. Desmaiou nos meus braços. Mrs. Weasley também se aproximou prontamente.  
  
"Deixa-me levá-la para cima. Eu trato dela. Fica tranquilo."  
  
Mrs. Weasley olhou para mim ainda um pouco magoada pela luta com Ron. Ela e Ginny levaram a Hermione para cima. O policia muggle aproximou-se da entrada.  
  
"Dão-me licença?"  
  
Harry avançou para o polícia. Ele era o que tinha mais à-vontade para lidar com muggles. Eu tentei subir atrás de Hermione, mas George impediu-me dizendo que ela estava a ser bem tratada e para eu não interferir. Eu pelo menos confiava na Mrs. Weasley. Por isso decidi não fazer ondas e tentar saber o que lhe tinha acontecido pela boca do polícia muggle.  
  
"Por favor entre. Esteja à vontade. Quer tomar alguma coisa?"  
  
"Não é preciso, obrigado. Eu tenho que ser breve, uma vez que ainda tenho que me deslocar a Londres por causa de um assalto a um banco. Uma coisa caótica."  
  
O polícia era gordo de cabelo castanho e parecia bastante simpático.  
  
"Conhecem a Ms. Hermione Granger certo?"  
  
"Sim conhecemos. Ela é nossa amiga há muito tempo. Por favor diga-nos o que se passou."  
  
"Durante a minha ronda, eu vigio bairros londrinos bastante problemáticos. Estava a passar numa rua, que estava particularmente deserta, e ouvi alguns gritos de uma rapariga. Segui o som, e fui dar a um beco, onde estava um homem, que penso eu, estava a tentar violar a Ms. Granger. Quando o homem notou a minha presença, desapareceu. É incrível mas verdade. Ele simplesmente evaporou. Nunca vi nada assim. Logo depois apressei-me a socorrer Ms. Granger que estava num estado lastimoso. Perguntei-lhe se ela queria ir para a esquadra, onde trataríamos dela e ela podia prestar declarações. Mas ela recusou-se e disse que tudo o que queria era vir para cá. Pobrezinha. Estava muito confusa. Falava num tal de Draco, que estava à espera dela. Depois ela indicou-me o caminho, e viemos ter aqui."  
  
" O Scott..."  
  
Murmurei. Harry olhou para mim, e acenou com a cabeça. Como fui estúpido! A primeira pessoa que podia ter feito mal à Hermione era o Scott. O meu GRANDE amigo Scott. o filho perfeito para o meu pai. Aquele que sempre me roubou o lugar em tudo. O grande Senhor das Trevas. Só naquele momento me apercebi de como fui precipitado. Se a hermione não tivesse chegado a tempo, não sei o que teria acontecido. Foi tudo infrutífero. Devia ter pensado bem antes de fazer as coisas. E eu que não ponha as mãos no Scott! Juro que o mato! O policia olhava impaciente para mim e para o Harry.  
  
"têm suspeitas de quem é? É melhor apresentarem queixa. Vão por mim..."  
  
Harry e eu trocamos um olhar. A policia nunca iria conseguir resolver o problema. Era apenas mais um monte de pessoas para o Scott gozar.  
  
"é o namorado dela. Eles têm alguns problemas. Nada de especial. Não se preocupe. Mas falamos com ele hoje. Obrigada por tudo. Foi muito amável."  
  
O polícia olhou desconfiado para nós.  
  
"bem, se têm assim tanta certeza, não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui. Se mudarem de ideias não se esqueçam de passar na esquadra. Espero que a menina fique bem. Boa tarde."  
  
Harry acompanhou o policia até ao carro. Todos os restantes olhavam para mim com um ar desiludido.  
  
"Parabéns Malfoy! és um perfeito idiota."  
  
"eu precipitei-me. Desculpa Ron. Não te devia ter agredido."  
  
Ron olhava para o chão impaciente.  
  
"Deixa lá. Eu também provoquei. Estava a pedi-las. Devia ter medido melhor as palavras. Também tenho que pedir desculpa."  
  
Ouvi um barulho nas escadas, voltei-me para ver quem era e vi que era Ginny e Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Então, o que aconteceu? Ela não nos disse nada. Está muito confusa. Estivemos a limpá-la e a vestir-lhe o pijama. Ela tinha as roupas todas rasgadas. Só o manto sobreviveu. Agora está a descansar. Está quase a adormecer."  
  
Mr. Weasley contou tudo às duas ruivas. No fim Ginny estava furiosa comigo.  
  
"Vês? Eu não fiz nada. Foste muito injusto."  
  
"eu sei. Peço desculpa. Não agi bem."  
  
Considerando que é raríssimo o momento em que um Malfoy pede desculpa sinceramente, a família rapidamente perdoou. E foi então que Mrs. Weasley me chamou de parte e disse:  
  
"Se quiseres podes ficar por cá. A Ginny já me contou mais ou menos a história, e penso que a Hermione vai ficar muito triste se acordar e não te vir. Podes dormir no sofá cama do quarto da Hermione. Que me dizes?"  
  
"digo-lhe obrigado. É um convite irrecusável. Mas primeiro preciso de mandar uma coruja aos meus pais."  
  
Mrs. Weasley olhou para mim preocupada.  
  
"vais dizer-lhe que estás aqui? Isso não te causa problemas?"  
  
"Não. Eu vou dizer que estou na casa de um amigo qualquer. Eles já estão habituados. É só para não ficarem preocupados. Já me perdoou por ter feito mal ao seu filho?"  
  
"sabes, acho que estranhamente foi maior acto de coragem e amor que fizeste pela Hermione. E eu ponho as mãos no fogo em como os vossos sentimentos são verdadeiros."  
  
A Mrs. Weasley é mesmo uma senhora muito simpática. Por vezes penso como seria como se tivesse nascido numa família como esta. Eu mudei muito com o passar dos anos. Pode dizer-se que comecei a abrir a pestana. Fui criado à imagem do meu pai. Frio, calculista, e mau. Mas depressa me apercebi que as coisas não são sempre resolvidas murmurando crucio. Tornei-me mais humano, mas posso dizer que ainda conservo muitas das características que me foram incutidas na infância. Já há muito tempo que amava a hermione, mas sempre me recusei a aceitar esse sentimento. Foi quando a vi naquele treino de Quidditch que todas as sensações voltaram. Eu aprendi a amar, e o meu coração é da Hermione.  
  
Passámos a tarde a falar do jogo de Quidditch, mas o sentimento que mais pairava no ar era o de revolta pelo o que aconteceu à Hermione. A conversa do jogo era só para tentar disfarçar o indisfarçável. Perto da hora do jantar Mrs. Weasley apareceu com um tabuleiro.  
  
"Meninos, vou lá acima levar um tabuleiro com uma comida leve para a Hermione. Daqui a pouco jantamos. Pode ser?"  
  
Levantei-me rapidamente.  
  
"deixe-me eu levar o tabuleiro. Ela vai ficar contente em ver-me."  
  
"Tens razão Draco. Leva-lhe lá então. Mas nada de muitas conversas... ela tem que descansar. E por favor, vê se ela come bem. É o quarto da porta azul ao fundo do corredor."  
  
"Fique descansada. Eu já venho."  
  
Subi rapidamente as escadas e entrei no quarto da porta azul. Pousei o tabuleiro num cómoda que estava ao lado da porta. A Hermione estava com um pijama branco, e estava deitada tapada por um edredon de penas. Tinha a cara de lado, e os cabelos cheios de caracóis cor de chocolate estendiam-se pela almofada. Já não tinha maquilhagem. Agora parecia um anjo. Um anjo perfeito. Aproximei-me mais um pouco, peguei na mão que estava pendente do lado de fora da cama, e chamei levemente por ela.  
  
"Mione... Mione..."  
  
Ela abriu os olhos muito lentamente, e olhou para mim durante algum tempo.  
  
"Draco... onde estamos?"  
  
"Estamos na Toca dos Weasleys. Sentes-te melhor?"  
  
"Dói-me a cabeça... não me lembro como vim cá parar..."  
  
Ela parecia muito confusa.  
  
"vou fazer-te uma poção para isso, mas primeiro tens que comer. Ok?"  
  
"Não me apetece Draco..."  
  
"Mas tem que apetecer. Tens que te alimentar senão ficas fraca."  
  
Levantei-me para ir buscar o tabuleiro, mas ela voltou a falar.  
  
"Draco..."  
  
Virei-me para voltar a falar com ela.  
  
"Diz amor."  
  
"Promete-me que nunca mais sais de ao pé de mim. Não quero que aquela cena se volte a repetir. Tenho tanto medo dele..."  
  
sentei-me na cama ao lado dela, mas primeiro afastei a perna dela cuidadosamente.  
  
"Achas que já me consegues contar o que se passou? Não precisas de dizer. Não te quero pressionar. Tudo tem o seu tempo."  
  
"Mas eu quero contar-te. Eu lembro-me de tudo... "  
  
Ela ajeitou-se na cama, levantando-se mais, para ficar à minha altura. E então começou a relatar o que se lembrava do acontecimento.  
  
"Eu estava à tua espera. Depois de falar com a Ginny, ouvi a voz dele por detrás de mim, e tinha varinha apontada para mim. Ele disse que me queria e que me ia ter, e disse para eu ir com ele. Aí, eu disse que não, e comecei a andar para os balneários para te pedir ajuda. Mas tudo calmamente. Já tinha procurado o segurança mas ele não aparecia. Quase ninguém estava ali. Mas foi quando eu virei as costas que eu percebi que não ia ser assim tão fácil. Ele ia fazer-me um feitiço. Crucio. Mas eu virei-me rapidamente para o evitar. Por isso não tive outro remédio senão acompanhá-lo."  
  
Hermione fez uma pausa para tirar alguns cabelos que lhe caíam para a cara. Eu segurava-lhe a mão.  
  
"Então e depois? Para onde foram?"  
  
"Depois saímos do estádio, e lá fora estava à nossa espera um carro antigo, preto. Ele mandou-me entrar primeiro. Lá dentro era tudo escuro. Os vidros eram fumados por isso não deixavam entrar muita luminosidade. Depois começámos a andar. Não vi quem estava a guiar. Ele... tentou beijar-me... sei lá mas o quê... disse-me palavras doces, disse que ele era a salvação, e com ele eu podia ter tudo o que eu quisesse. Era só acreditar nele. E dar- lhe uma nova esperança ao mundo..."  
  
"um filho..."  
  
"Sim. eu não fui na conversa, mas fingi que desejava mudar, e que sempre o desejara. Não sei se fiz bem... mas... cheguei a beijá-lo para ser mais realista... não foi sentido, mas deu um óptimo resultado. Ele ia levar-me para o castelo. Mas primeiro, como eu planeava escapar, perguntei-lhe se ele não queria ir almoçar uma vez que ele me tinha avisado que o castelo ainda ficava longe. Por isso parámos o carro, eu sai e enquanto ele falava com o tal motorista e preparei-me para correr. Ele ainda estava no carro, e eu já tinha corrido uns bons 20 metros. E de repente, vindo não sei de onde ele agarrou-me a cintura. Não sei como é que ele fez, porque ele ainda estava no carro. Foi... inacreditável."  
  
"Não é nada de espantoso. Já vi os devoradores fazerem-no vezes sem conta. Eu próprio já o fiz várias vezes. São características que adquirimos. Rapidez, destreza, perspicácia. Mas é natural que te tenhas assustado. Mas continua. E depois como foi?"  
  
Ela continuava a olhar para mim um pouco chocada depois de ter falado em devoradores e me ter referido como um.  
  
"Ele chamou-me alguns nomes e perguntou-me se eu achava que ele era um ingénuozinho. Disse que calculava todos os meus movimentos. Foi muito agressivo. Agarrou-me pelo braço e arrastou-me até ao restaurante. Um restaurante horrível. Cheio de magia negra. Gente esquisita. Gente que fazia vénias a Scott."  
  
Comecei a rebuscar na mente se alguma vez tinha estado em tal lugar. Era muito provável que sim. O meu pai já me tinha levado a todos os sítios macabros.  
  
"Lembras-te do nome? Reparaste nisso?"  
  
"Não. Não reparei. São poucos os pormenores que fixei."  
  
"Ok. Não te preocupes com isso. E depois?"  
  
"Depois sentámo-nos numa mesa ao canto. Ele começou a pedir comida a um empregado. Mas depois deu-se a hipótese da minha fuga. Uma mulher levantou- se e começou a berrar que lhe tinham roubado a carteira cheia de galeões. Instalou-se a confusão. Scott levantou-se para ver se podia fazer alguma coisa. Foi nesse momento que eu me esgueirei para a porta da cozinha e comecei a correr. Corri o mais que pude. Saí do restaurante e constatei que estava num beco sem saída. Tudo estava deserto. Eu tentava pensar claramente e friamente, mas não conseguia. Eu pensava que não me ia conseguir safar. Para piorar tudo, o Scott apareceu por trás de mim, atirou- me ao chão, rasgou-me as roupas, eu não aguentei e comecei a chorar e a gritar por ajuda. Nunca pensei que aqueles gritos fossem valer de alguma coisa. Mas mesmo a tempo apareceu aquele polícia. Salvou-me. Nem quero pensar o que teria sido. O Scott assim que o viu desapareceu simplesmente. Foi mais ou menos assim. Não me consigo lembrar de tudo. Depois só me lembrou de dar algumas indicações ao polícia, e chegar aqui."  
  
"Já foi um grande esforço. Agora fica aqui um bocadinho que eu vou lá abaixo fazer-te uma poção. Já vais ficar boa. Está bem?"  
  
"Vais ficar cá?"  
  
"Vou. Durmo cá."  
  
"E já avisaste os teus pais?"  
  
"Ai! Ainda não avisei! Tenho que mandar uma coruja."  
  
"Manda a Pandorinha."  
  
"Pandorinha? É de quem?"  
  
"É minha. Nunca foi utilizada porque é nova. Manda o recado por ela. Tenho q certeza que vai ficar feliz."  
  
Hermione esboçou um sorriso maravilhoso. Ela era tudo para mim. Sem ela, acho que a minha vida não ia ter cor. Beijei a mão dela, levantei-me e pousei-lhe o tabuleiro no colo. Depois saí. Quando desci as escadas todos olhavam para mim em expectativa. Eu fiz um pequeno resumo do que tinha acontecido, e pedi autorização a Mrs. Weasley para utilizar a cozinha. Fiz a poção e mandei o bilhete pela Pandorinha. Quando me preparei para lhe levar a poção, ela apareceu na cozinha pelo seu próprio pé com o tabuleiro na mão. Tinha comido tudo.  
  
"resolvi andar um pouco. Afinal não estou inválida. E com tanto mimo é natural que recupere depressa."  
  
Ela pareci estar bem por fora, mas acredito que por dentro ela estava muito triste. Tirei-lhe o tabuleiro da mão, pousei-o na mesa, e envolvia-a num abraço que ela retribuiu com amor. Depois beijei-a com paixão.  
  
"Olha, já te preparei a poção. Vais sentir-te mais feliz e bem-disposta. Toma"  
  
Ela pegou no copo e bebeu tudo até ao fim. Depois virou-se para mim com uma cara um pouco assustada.  
  
"Draco... há uma coisa que eu não te contei..."  
  
"Diz Mione... o que foi?"  
  
"O Scott disse-me uma coisa que me perturbou muito... acerca de ti. Tenho medo do que te possa acontecer..."  
  
O meu coração começou a bater mais depressa. Fosse o que fosse que ela ia dizer não ia ser coisa boa.  
  
"Fala depressa. Estás a deixar-me impaciente."  
  
"Bom, o Scott disse que..."  
  
Hermione teve que parar de falar, porque uma enorme coruja preta e com ar desafiador entrou na cozinha. Eu conhecia aquela coruja. Era a coruja de Scott. e trazia uma carta amarrada na pata. Hermione aproximou-se da coruja.  
  
"De quem será? Não a conheço. Deixa ver."  
  
"Espera. É do Scott. eu abro."  
  
Eu abri a pequena carta. Mas não era a mim que ela estava endereçada... era à Hermione...  
***********************************  
  
Vamos lá aos agradecimentos!!!!  
  
Pandora - o teu desejo foi concedido. A coruja chama-se Pandorinha. Gostaste? É uma homenagem à minha mãe das fanfictions. Eu tinha que utilizar a frase "Tu enojas-me" temos que agradecer ao teu irmão. Obrigada pela review!  
  
Belinha - Fiquei muito contente por te agradar. Continua a ler! Obrigada pela review!  
  
Ritinha - Tens razão. Agora o suspense é a minha vida! És a minha maior fã! Devo-te a minha existência, és a minha razão de viver lol Obrigada pela review!!!  
  
Mário - se achaste que o capítulo era muito emocionante e cheio de surpresas, espera até veres os próximos capítulos. Obrigada pela review!  
  
Claudinha - Foste tu que me inspiraste para este capítulo. Se não fosses tu, eu não feito a cena de pancada! Adoro-te maninha! Obrigada pela review  
  
Samasia - Fiquei muito orgulhosa de ser a autora duma das primeiras histórias que leste. Ainda bem que gostaste! Obrigada pela review  
  
Silvy - Calma rapariga! Não te mates! Não vale a pena, já tá aqui o capítulo. Obrigada pela review!  
  
******************************  
  
Nota de autor2 - espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Mas deixo aqui uma promessa: o 7º capítulo vai ter muita acção e surpresas totalmente inesperadas... vale a pena esperarem para ler! Vai ser o melhor (na minha opinião, claro!). Ah! É verdade para mim as vossas reviews foram o meu melhor presente de Páscoa!!! Deixem mais ;) Obrigada a todos. Jokas pa tds 


	7. Ansiedades e Feitiços

Nota de autor: Novo capítulo, e volta tudo ao normal! Quero com isto dizer que é novamente a Hermione que fala neste capítulo. Espero que gostem!  
  
************** Ansiedades e feitiços ***************  
  
O Draco passou-me o bilhete que me era dirigido. Olhei para o papel e vi a letra de Scott. Era linda, e tão perfeita. E o bilhete dizia:  
  
"Querida Hermione, Agi como um perfeito idiota hoje. Espero que me desculpes. O meu desejo por ti é tão grande, que não o consigo conter. Gostava de conversar melhor contigo. Vou passar dois dias fora, para acertar as ideias, e para ver se melhoro o meu comportamento. Fui muito incorrecto. Perdoa-me. Não precisas de responder, apenas te peço para pensares bem no que te digo...  
  
Scott"  
  
Eu segurava o papel com as mãos trémulas. Draco lia o bilhete por cima do meu ombro.  
  
"Sacana... nunca vás na conversa dele. Cais em desgraça... viste o que ele te fez hoje não viste? E depois ainda vem com conversas de anjinho... cínico!"  
  
Draco largou furiosamente o papel em cima da mesa da cozinha e saiu para o jardim. E eu fiquei a pensar seriamente no que tinha acabado de ler...  
  
*******************  
  
Passaram-se dois dias na toca. Na mesa da cozinha ao pequeno almoço, estava eu, a Ginny, Mr. e Mrs. Weasley, Fred e George, Ron, e Harry. Draco já havia regressado à mansão Malfoy. Nestes dois dias, tenho-me sentido extremamente estranha. Só consigo pensar... no Scott. não consigo parar embora o queira. Só me vem à imagem o beijo que trocamos vezes e vezes sem conta, como se estivesse enfeitiçada. É claro que não contei isto a ninguém. Iam achar que eu estava louca. E... será que estou? PÁRA!!! NÃO AGUENTO MAIS!!! Ando a travar uma batalha com o meu interior que é esgotante para mim. Não sei o que fazer. É como se estivesse apaixonada por ele. Não sei o que pensar. Eu sei que amo o Draco, e que ele é tudo para mim, mas não consigo parar de pensar no Scott. O beijo... aquele beijo... foi...  
  
"Hermione! O que é que se passa? Estou a tentar contar-te uma coisa..."  
  
Voltei a realidade depois de mais um momento-terror-psicológico-scott. era Ginny quem falava comigo. Ela estudava a minha expressão, indignada.  
  
"Desculpa... eu... o que estavas a dizer?"  
  
"O meu pai acabou de dizer que vão repetir o jogo de Quidditch com a Argentina, por causa da falta."  
  
"Ah! Bem, isso é óptimo! Assim a Inglaterra ainda tem hipóteses de ganhar o campeonato, não é?"  
  
Harry ajeitou os óculos. Estava sentado ao lado de Ginny. Ontem foram apanhados os dois a beijarem-se no jardim. Foi tão engraçado! Só ouvi um vidro a partir-se, fui ver e era a Mrs. Weasley que tinha deixado cair um prato com o choque. ' como é que esconderam durante tanto tempo?' mas ela estava felicíssima. O Harry é o genro que ela mais queria.  
  
"Bom, ainda há chances, desde que o Malfoy não tenha a cabeça na lua."  
  
"O que é o mais provável..."  
  
Disse Ron que ainda não tinha perdoado o Draco pela cena de pancada há dois dias atrás... há dois dias atrás... foi quando eu estive com o Scott... aquele beijo... quero repetir... quero...ONDE TENS A CABEÇA HERMIONE?! DESCE À TERRA! Sacudi a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos.  
  
A meio da tarde, eu estava no meu quarto a ler um antigo livro de transfiguração (ler livros escolares é o meu novo passatempo, para me relembrar de algumas coisas) e o Ron entrou no meu quarto.  
  
"Olá... Posso entrar?"  
  
Pousei o livro e Ron sentou-se ao meu lado.  
  
"Claro que podes. Estava a actualizar a leitura. O que o traz às minhas instalações?"  
  
"vim dar-te uma notícia. Amanhã à noite vamos á festa tradicional antes do jogo."  
  
"Na Masmorra? Gostei daquele bar..."  
  
"Não. Desta vez é na casa do treinador McGuirk. É menos confusão."  
  
"Ok. Por mim tudo bem."  
  
Depois ainda ficámos a conversar um pouco. Mas depois apareceu o George.  
  
"Ron queres vir ao sótão? Tens que nos ajudar com umas coisas."  
  
"Ok. Já estou a ir. Até logo Mione."  
  
Ron piscou-me o olho e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Voltei a pegar no livro e comecei a ler na página em que tinha ficado.... mas não me estava a apetecer ler. Fechei o livro. E de repente mergulhei de novo nos meus pensamentos...  
  
A festa do Quidditch. Eu precisava de falar com o Scott. Ele estava na outra festa... será que vais estar nesta? Quero vê-lo... quero falar-lhe... quero tocar-lhe... quero beijá-lo... fechei os olhos e era como se estivesse a sentir de novo os lábios dele contra os meus... ele beija tão bem... eu quero-o... ele é a minha salvação... ele é o meu senhor...  
Abri os olhos lentamente e vi as caras ruivas à minha volta.  
  
"O que é que tens Hermione?"  
  
Perguntou-me uma cara que tinha uma cicatriz em forma de relâmpago, e uns lindos olhos verdes. Era... sim... era Harry.  
  
"Não sei. Estava a ler... acho eu..."  
  
"Querida tu desmaiaste... estavas caída no chão..."  
  
Disse Mrs. Weasley num sussurro desesperado.  
  
"Ai... não me lembro..."  
  
Mr. Weasley aproximou-se com um copo que tinha uma poção azul lá dentro.  
  
"Toma Hermione. Vais-te sentir melhor. Fazes alguma ideia porque desmaiaste?"  
  
Não lhes podia contar que quase tinha entrado em transe, como se uma força me controlasse... depois não me lembro de mais nada.  
  
"Acho que foi de fraqueza... além disso não dormi muito bem. Deve ter sido isso. Mas já estou bem."  
  
Fred aproximou-se mais com uma cara preocupada.  
  
"Se calhar o melhor é não ires à festa amanhã. Não vás sentir-te mal outra vez e..."  
  
"Não!"  
  
Gritou Ginny, todos se viraram lentamente para a encarar. Ela ficou ligeiramente corada.  
  
"Quer dizer... só por causa dum desmaio... ela não vai voltar a sentir-se mal."  
  
Harry olhava para ela com a boca ligeiramente aberta  
  
"O que te faz ter tanta certeza?"  
  
"Harry, com as poções do pai ninguém volta a desmaiar num futuro próximo. Não precisamos de ficar preocupados. Ela dormiu mal. Foi só isso. Não foi Hermione?"  
  
Ela olhou para mim com uma cara ameaçadora, obrigando-me a confirmar o que ela tinha dito. Não percebi esta precipitação dela. Parecia desesperada em levar-me à festa, independentemente do meu estado de saúde. Nem parecia ela. Mais tarde iria perguntar-lhe. Por agora tinha que concordar com ela. Eu também queria muito ir à festa.  
  
"Sim, a Ginny tem razão. Isto acontece-me frequentemente quando durmo mal. Não há problema. A sério."  
  
Vendo-me tão determinada, Mrs. Weasley começou a dirigir-se à porta.  
  
"Bom, sendo assim, levo esta malta lá para baixo. Daqui a pouco vamos jantar. Espero que melhores Hermione. Até já."  
  
Todos saíram. Ginny também se preparava para sair, mas eu chamei-a. Ela voltou-se com uma cara super normal. Como se tivesse acabado de beber um copo de água. Ela estava a ser tão estranha.  
  
"Explica-me porque é que mentimos. Sabes perfeitamente que eu não estou muito bem, porquê este frenesim de me levares à festa? Sabes de alguma coisa?"  
  
Ginny olhava-me com uns olhos frios, que eu tenho a certeza que não eram os dela.  
  
"Tu estás óptima. É como te digo, a poção do meu pai cura tudo. Não duvides de mim, sei o que faço. Quero que vás à festa, porque precisas de te divertir, a vida não é só livros."  
  
Quando acabou de falar, nem sequer me deu tempo para responder. Virou as costas e saiu do meu quarto. BEM!!! Que mudança! O que se passa? Ponho as minhas mãos no fogo. Aquela não era a Ginny que eu conhecia. Ela estava estranha, muito estranha...  
  
**************  
  
Acordei com um raio de sol a bater-me na cara. Era o dia da festa! Que bom! Vou ver o Draco! E o Scott... é o hoje o dia que tanto esperava. Não tenho pensado tanto no Scott como dantes. E quando penso é contra a minha vontade. Não consigo evitar. Levantei-me da cama, e peguei no meu robe. Fui à casa-de-banho que estava livre (nem sei como...) tomei banho e vesti-me rapidamente. O tempo está muito agradável. Está um sol radiante, e corre uma brisa leve. O resto do dia foi normal, mas com um pouco de excitação à mistura. Todos esperavam ansiosamente a hora de ir à festa. Percy e Penelope já tinham chegado. Mais uma vez iríamos no carro de Percy. A festa incluía jantar, por isso, perto das seis horas, começámos a vestir-nos. Eu vesti um vestido lilás com alças e decote em V.  
  
Às oito preparámo-nos à frente da lareira. Como a festa era numa casa particular, podíamos utilizar o pó de Floo. Um a um, entraram no fogo verde- esmeralda. Depois fiquei eu, Ginny e Harry. Eu preparava-me para entrar no fogo, quando Harry me agarrou pelo braço.  
  
"Deixa a Ginny ir primeiro. Já vamos lá ter, esqueci-me de te dar a poção."  
  
Eu já tinha tomado a poção. Mas como Harry me piscou o olho, eu entendi que ele queria ter uma conversa privada.  
  
"Ah! Pois é! Esqueci-me completamente... vai andando Ginny. E guarda-me lugar!"  
  
Ginny olhava-nos desconfiada.  
  
"Está bem, mas não se demorem."  
  
Ela entrou no fogo. E eu virei-me para Harry.  
  
"O que se passa?"  
  
"Vou só dar-te um conselho. Tenta andar sempre com o Malfoy. A Ginny está muito estranha para o meu gosto, e eu ando desconfiado... há aqui qualquer coisa que não bate certo. Faz o que te digo. Se precisares de mim, não hesites em ir ter comigo."  
  
O Harry estava a falar num tom de voz que me assustava seriamente. Já há muito tempo que o conheço, e sei que ele só fala assim quando algo perigoso de aproxima.  
  
"Mas sabes de alguma coisa? Estás a assustar-me! Conta-me!"  
  
" Não sei de nada, apenas desconfio, e não te quero assustar. Por isso não pressiones. Faz apenas o que te digo. Fica sempre com o Malfoy, ou comigo. Agora entra no fogo que eu já estou com fome."  
  
E pronto, cortou logo a conversa pela raiz sem dar nenhum pormenor. Do que será que ele suspeita? Com o passar dos anos Harry desenvolveu a sua inteligência extraordinariamente. Adoro conversar com ele. Mas detesto quando ele se mete com suspenses. Não querendo demorar, entrei no fogo. E senti as chamas lamberem o meu corpo. Pouco depois estava numa sala enorme. Uma sala de jantar gigante. Harry estava do meu lado direito a indicar-me caminho. A sala estava mesmo cheia. Mal se podia respirar. Percorri as caras esperando encontrar uma cara familiar. O Draco... ou o Scott... mas não os encontrei. O jantar começou a aparecer nas mesas. Havia uma mesa comprida em que estavam os nossos nomes marcados. Eu sentei-me ao lado de Penelope.  
  
O jantar estava óptimo. E eu não parava de procurar por alguém. Será possível que não tenham vindo? Do outro lado da mesa, Ginny fez-me um sinal para a seguir e veio ter comigo.  
  
"Vem comigo à casa de banho."  
  
Eu segui-a. Harry olhava-nos como se nós estivéssemos em risco. Entrámos na casa de banho das mulheres, que era linda! As paredes eram forradas a seda lilás, e os lavatórios em vez de terem torneiras tinham pequenas cascatas que saíam das paredes. Num canto havia um sofá de veludo, que tinha umas curvas graciosas, também lilás. Os espelhos davam conselhos ' o cabelo apanhado fica-lhe melhor', 'porque não tenta usar sombra rosa?'. Era a casa de banho mais fascinante em que já tinha estado. Ginny começou a retocar o batom.  
  
"Já viste o Draco?"  
  
"Ainda não... está aqui muita gente. É complicado."  
  
"Se quiseres eu sei onde ele está..."  
  
Ginny guardou o batom na bolsa. Tinha de novo aquela expressão calculista que não era dela. Será mesmo verdade?  
  
"Como é que sabes?"  
  
"Eu vi-o a entrar no corredor do 1º andar. Ele deve estar à tua espera. Talvez na biblioteca. É apenas um palpite..."  
  
"Vou dar uma espreitadela... pode ser que o teu palpite esteja certo."  
  
Saí da casa de banho e subi a linda escadaria de mármore branco em espiral, para ir ao 1º andar. O corredor era enorme. E tinha imensas portas. Qual delas era a biblioteca? Comecei a abrir portas ao acaso, e só à 5ª tentativa vi a biblioteca...  
  
Abri a porta lentamente, e encontrei uma cena totalmente inesperada que me deixou sem fôlego. Havia uma secretária ao fundo, e na cadeira estava sentado Draco... com uma loira ao colo... a mesma loira que apareceu na masmorra pedindo a companhia dele. Percebi que era Draco por causa do cabelo loiro. Não havia dúvida. Eles estavam a beijar-se. Reparei também que ela já não tinha nada da parte de cima. Ele tinha uma mão pousada da perna dela.  
  
O que vi bastou-me. Saí rapidamente da biblioteca. Porque é que ele me fez isto?!!! Eu confiei nele, eu amei-o, eu estava disposta a dar-lhe tudo o que ele quisesse! Como é que ele foi capaz de fazer isto? E eu feita parva acreditei em tudo! Comecei a andar rapidamente pelo corredor escuro. Não conseguia ver grande coisa. Estava a andar em direcção a uma luz ténue de luar. Provavelmente era uma varanda. E no meio da escuridão foi de encontro a um corpo, cuja voz me era familiar.  
  
"Então? Encontraste-o?"  
  
Era Ginny. O que é que ela estava a fazer ali? Aquilo estava deserto... qual era o interesse?  
  
"Já o encontrei, sim... mas ele não veio comigo, está divertir-se."  
  
Ginny murmurou 'lumus' e da varinha dela saiu a luz suficiente para nos iluminar. Os olhos dela tinham um leve brilho de satisfação.  
  
"O que é que queres dizer com... 'divertir-se?"  
  
Não consegui segurar uma lágrima por mais tempo.  
  
"Ele traiu-me Ginny! Neste momento tem as mãos ocupadas numa loirinha estúpida! Eu devia ter desconfiado... era tudo muito perfeito. Eu nunca tenho sorte! NUNCA!!!"  
  
Ginny ainda mantinha um brilho de satisfação nos olhos. Mas eu não me interessei... estava demasiado desesperada para pensar em pormenores.  
  
"se calhar até há uma explicação."  
  
"Claro Ginny! Ela aterrou no colo dele... Ah! E... surpresa! Também está nua! Sim, Ginny deve haver uma tonelada de explicações, é lógico!"  
  
"Sempre te disse que ele não era de confiança... nunca foi bom para ninguém. É detestável. Pensa bem em quem te é fiel, e quem te quer ajudar..."  
  
Subitamente e sem querer lembrei-me de Scott.  
  
"Tem calma.. vai apanhar ar. Vou buscar-te qualquer coisa para beberes. Pode ser?"  
  
"Vai lá... não te demores... eu fico aqui fora..."  
  
Ginny virou as costas e com ela se foi a luz. Fiquei de novo mergulhada na escuridão. Já estava perto da tal varanda. Saí para o lado de fora. A varanda era muito grande. E tinha uma vista deslumbrante. Lá em baixo corria um riacho e nas suas águas via-se o reflexo da lua cheia. Encostei- me à balaustrada. Fiquei a pensar no que tinha acontecido. E pus-me a pensar em voz alta.  
  
"Alguém que me explique... que mal fiz eu?! Sinceramente... até para ser amada é preciso sorte..."  
  
Nesse momento senti algo quente a tapar as minhas costas. Levei a mão ao meu ombro e percebi que me tinham colocado um manto. Virei-me para ver quem tinha feito tal gesto. Era Scott.  
  
"Não estamos propriamente no verão... estás mais quente?"  
  
Uma onda de calor invadiu-me o corpo. Comecei a ficar nervosa. Mais uma vez a imagem do beijo me veio à cabeça contra a minha vontade. Ele era tão perfeito... apetecia mesmo agarrá-lo e beijá-lo... MAS O QUE É QUE EU ESTOU A PENSAR?!!! Corei um pouco e respondi-lhe:  
  
"Obrigada... esqueci-me do casaco lá em baixo."  
  
"Estás a tremer. É só do frio?"  
  
Scott olhava-me com os seus olhos penetrantes... os olhos dele eram os mais bonitos olhos azuis que eu já tinha visto. E tão sedutores... quase como uma hipnose.  
  
"Deixa. Não é nada de importante."  
  
"Tudo o que te preocupe, para mim é importante. Recebeste a minha coruja?"  
  
"Sim... recebi..."  
  
"Não te tratei nada bem, pois não?"  
  
Scott aproximou-se mais diminuindo assim, o espaço que existia entre nós.  
  
"Não foi nada bonito... nada mesmo."  
  
"Tens razão... como é que te posso compensar?"  
  
Ele esboçou um sorriso extremamente sedutor. Ele queria seduzir-me a todo o custo. E o pior é que... eu quase que não conseguia controlar a vontade de lhe saltar para o pescoço e lhe dar uns bons beijos. Mas eu nunca fui assim! Pelo menos tinha que ver até onde conseguia aguentar. Ele começou a aproximar-se mais. Sempre com um sorriso na face... começou a levantar a mão para a pousar nos meus cabelos. Mas os meus reflexos foram mais rápidos e detive-o.  
  
"Vamos com calma. Acho que temos que conversar. Não sou propriamente um objecto de que te possas apoderar. O que é que tu queres de mim?"  
  
"eu? Quero o mesmo que tu queres de mim."  
  
Ele disse isto com uma segurança assustadora. Como é que ele poderia saber o que eu queria dele?  
  
"Ai sim? Então diz-me... o que é que eu quero de ti?"  
  
Fui eu quem se aproximou desta vez. Os nossos lábios ficaram a poucos centímetros. Estava a desafiá-lo... agora vamos a ver até onde vai a calma do futuro-senhor-das-trevas... olhei-o firmemente nos olhos e depois ele respondeu.  
  
"Tu queres-me... mal podes esperar para me beijares... não precisas de mentir. Se fores inteligente, podes ter tudo o que queres. Basta dizeres..."  
  
A voz dele soava muito convidativa. Ele tinha razão mas eu não o podia admitir.  
  
"Eu não te desejo. Quanto ao beijo... sou mulher, tenho as minhas fraquezas, tu és muito sedutor... por isso até pode ser que queira um beijo teu..."  
  
Não acredito! Eu disse mesmo isto?! Estou louca.  
  
"Já te disse, basta quereres. Eu sou o que te completa. Ou pensas que aquele palhaço do Draco vai ser alguma vez homem suficiente para ti?"  
  
"e quem me garante isso? Eu nem sequer te conheço."  
  
"Pois olha que vais muito a tempo..."  
  
Dei um passo para trás apoiando os cotovelos na balaustrada, não fosse ele ter ideias, e eu não conseguir resistir.  
  
"Aliás, pensando melhor, eu acho que conheço o suficiente para saber que tu só me desejas mal."  
  
"Sabes Hermione, nem tudo o que parece é. Por exemplo, eu nunca seria capaz de te trair com uma loira de classe baixa..."  
  
Ele estava a referir-se de certeza à loira que estava no colo do Draco. Mas... como é que ele sabia?  
  
"Do que é que estás a falar?"  
  
"Não finjas que não sabes... o Malfoy já andava a falar nela à semanas... por isso é que eu tentei que tu ficasses do meu lado. É hora de pensares bem em quem te é fiel, e quem te quer ajudar."  
  
Meu Deus! Então o Draco não quer mesmo saber de mim... não posso crer. Ele parecia tão sincero, tão verdadeiro... aquela frase ficou a pairar no ar. Se não me engano, foi a mesma frase que a Ginny utilizou. Curioso...  
  
"Eu prometo que vou ser muito mais gentil para ti... eu só quero o teu bem. Não gosto de te ver triste. Tu tens o sorriso mais bonito que alguma vez vi. És perfeita. Eu mudei Mione, sou o que tu quiseres."  
  
Irracionalmente, e totalmente sem eu querer, eu comecei a imaginar como seria bom beijar de novo aqueles lábios... ele beija tão bem, cheira tão bem, tem uma pele tão macia. Inconscientemente lancei-me ao pescoço dele e comecei a beijá-lo. Não sei porquê nem como. Foi um impulso.  
  
Scott retribuiu o beijo e colocou os braços à volta da minha cintura. O manto que estava nas minhas costas caiu. Não fiquei com frio. Nem tentei parar. Comecei a mexer no cabelo de Scott. o beijo estava a ser espectacular. Scott começou a puxar o fecho do meu vestido. Já ia a meio quando de repente me largou e foi puxado para trás. Era Draco quem o tinha puxado. Os olhos dele estavam espelhados de ódio puro.  
  
"Traidor! Como foste capaz? Tu sabias que eu a amava! Tinhas mais escolhas!"  
  
Draco ergueu o punho no ar pronto a esmurrar Scott. Mais uma vez o meu instinto me empurrou para defender Scott. Pus-me à frente dele, evitando mesmo a tempo o murro que Draco ia dar. Quando Draco olhou para os meus olhos, todo o ódio desapareceu. Agora ele tinha uma expressão magoada. Eu sei que não devia estar a defender o Scott, mas também não podia dar razão ao Draco. Tinha apenas que tentar evitar uma guerra.  
  
"O que estás a fazer hermione? Sai da frente. Já não te lembras do que ele te fez? Acorda!"  
  
E de facto é como se eu tivesse mesmo acordado... eu não acredito! Eu beijei mesmo o Scott de livre vontade? Isto não pode estar a acontecer... há qualquer coisa que não bate certo.  
  
"Eu lembro-me do que ele me fez, mas também me lembro do que tu me fizeste."  
  
"Mione, eu sei o que tu viste. Foi uma cilada! Acredita em mim, por favor! Sabes que eu só te amo a ti! Ele está a fazer de tudo para nos separar e ficar contigo."  
  
"Draco és o maior traidor que já alguma vez eu conheci, não queiras conhecer a minha raiva... mas acredita que vais conhecê-la. Sai da frente Granger!"  
  
"Não! Eu não saio!"  
  
Eu não podia fazer muito mais. Eu estava com medo, mas não podia demonstrar. Tinha que ser forte. Desafiá-lo era a coisa mais perigosa considerando que ele é um feiticeiro negro. Não sabia em quem acreditar. Mas o Draco parecia tão verdadeiro. Por sua vez, Scott olhava para mim cheio de ódio. Os olhos azuis dele tinham-se tornado verdes... tal como uma serpente... tal como Voldemort.  
  
"Como é que te atreves a desafiar-me? Penso que sabes quem sou... o teu amiguinho da cicatriz ridícula já te deve ter posto a par da história... aquele inútil, podia estar do meu lado, e o mundo seria nosso... e teu. Mas ele não tem coragem nem força para ser alguma coisa de jeito... é um idiota. Preferiu ficar com os Weasleys que não têm onde cair mortos. Todos nojen..."  
  
Não aguentei mais. Dei-lhe a maior bofetada que pude. Mas Scott nem se moveu.  
  
"TU é que és nojento! Nunca mais te atrevas a falar mal dos meus amigos à minha frente!"  
  
Eu podia sentir os olhos de Draco pregados nas minhas costas. Ele devia estar de boca aberta. Nunca deve ter pensado que eu chegasse tão longe. Scott ia fazer alguma coisa... era tão bom se Harry aparecesse. Só nele eu posso confiar neste momento. Eu não sei em quem acreditar, nem sei quem tem razão.  
  
"Sai daqui Mione... vai buscar o Harry. Rápido!"  
  
Eu e Draco não nos apercebemos. Mas Scott tirou a varinha do manto.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Caí no chão e comecei a contorcer-me de dor. Era uma dor tão insuportável! Eu não conseguia aguentar! Gritava de dor. Draco estava em pânico. De repente a minha dor desapareceu, mas eu permaneci no chão. O frio tinha-se apoderado de mim de novo. Estava um pouco tonta. Draco estendeu-me a mão. E murmurou "sai daqui Mione..." mas Scott rapidamente se apercebeu dos planos de Draco, e empurrou-o.  
  
"Ninguém sai daqui. A punição para quem o tentar é uma maldição de morte."  
  
Draco ergueu-se rapidamente de punho no ar.  
  
"nunca mais voltes a magoar a Hermione! NUNCA!"  
  
E depois desta frase deu um murro na boca de Scott, que começou imediatamente a sangrar. E então... Scott começou a rir-se. A rir-se muito e maleficamente.  
  
"Draco, Draco... nunca pensas no resto pois não? És um idiota. Nem sequer sabes o queres... mas deixa. Eu perdoo-te."  
  
E com isto Draco deu-lhe novamente um murro. E mais uma vez o Scott começou a rir-se. E então preparou-se para ripostar. Mas eu fui mais rápida. Levantei-me e dei um soco no estômago de Scott. depois Draco puxou-me pelos ombros.  
  
"Não te ponhas em risco. Não faças nada. Não quero que te magoes."  
  
Felizmente nesse momento a porta da varanda abriu-se, e então entrou Harry.  
  
"Basta! Não achas que já chega Riddle?"  
  
Fui a correr e agarrei o braço de Harry.  
  
"O que se passa? Diz-me Harry!"  
  
"Foi tudo uma armadilha Mione. Tu foste enfeitiçada. E o Draco também. Aquilo na biblioteca foi contra a vontade dele. Só para tu veres, e ficares do lado do Riddle."  
  
Agora tudo fazia sentido. Mas então... o Scott tem que ter alguém que o ajude... alguém me possa controlar, que esteja sempre comigo. Só podia ser... o meu raciocínio foi interrompido por Scott.  
  
"Vejamos. Olhando bem para este quadro, facilmente nos apercebemos que somos três contra um... ora, isso não é justo. Pois não? Acho que vou buscar ajuda."  
  
Nós os três ficámos atónitos a olhar para Scott. Este fechou os olhos e começou a murmurar algumas palavras em latim. Pouco tempo depois, duas figuras apareceram na porta. Um homem e uma mulher. Um loiro e uma ruiva...  
  
***************************************  
  
Adoro acabar assim os capítulos. Eheheheh dá-me tanto gozo, que vcs nem imaginam!  
  
Bora lá aos agradecimentos da praxe:  
  
Pandora - mamã é claro que te tinha que prestar uma homenagem! Obrigada pela review!  
  
Ritinha - sabes como é... a historia é tão boa que vcs ficam sem palavras... lol Obrigada pela review!  
  
Belinha - Obrigada pelo elogio! A minha função é fazer com que gostem das histórias lol Obrigada pela review!  
  
KK-Watson - não sei se axas q tem romance suficiente... mas deixa a tua opinião. Fikei mt contente q tivesses gostado! Obrigada pela review!  
  
Claudinha - não te preocupes. Eu não fikei triste por não teres posto antes. Obrigada pelos elogios e pela review!  
  
Vera - até q enfim q me deixas uma review de jeito! Tava a ver q não! É claro, se não fosses tu, o titulo não existia! Mas tem calma, não te revoltes... Obrigada pela review!  
  
Silvy - eh lá! Trepas às paredes? Os meus parabéns, deve ser fixe lololol aki ta o capitulozinho. Obrigada pela review!  
  
Ratinha - fikei tão contente q gostasses! A serio! Tantos elogios, q tive q buscar um babete! Obrigada pela review!  
  
Também quero agradecer aos q lêem mas não têm oportunidade de fazer review (espero não me eskecer de nenhum): Catarina, Ângela, Soraia, Vampira (q só leu hj pela 1ª vez), Mara, e Ana.  
  
***********************  
  
Nota de Autor2 - Ora bem minha gente. Se não gostaram mt deste capítulo é natural porque a inspiração trouxe-me outras ideias destinadas a uma nova história, que virá brevemente. Seja como for, espero bem q vos tenha agradado  
  
Vcs viram a quantidade de reviews?! É bom sinal! ESTOU TAO FELIZ!!! Lolololol sou msm doida! E já sabem, deixem mais reviews, pq é extremamente importante para mim saber as vossas opiniões. VCS SÃO O MAXIMO!!! Jokas mt mt mt mt mt gands para todos! 


	8. As asas da morte

~«»~«»~«»~«»~«»~ As asas da morte ~«»~«»~«»~«»~«»~  
  
De todos nós (exceptuando Scott) o mais calmo era, de longe, Harry. Até parecia que já tinha previsto o sucedido. Lucius vinha vestido todo de preto, como de costume. Os anos pareciam não ter passado por ele. A sua face permanecia exactamente igual. Do seu lado, Ginny ostentava uma expressão que apresentava um misto de glória e maldade. Não parecia nada a velha Ginny que eu conhecera. Lucius deu um passo em frente e fez uma pequena vénia para Scott.  
  
"Meu amo... pedimos desculpa pela demora."  
  
Também Ginny deu um passo em frente e fez uma vénia. Eu estava a ficar com um mau pressentimento e apertei com força a mão de Draco. Lucius virou-se para ele. Parecia muito aborrecido.  
  
"Pensei que fosses inteligente. E tu também sangue-de-lama. Ambos deviam saber que o Senhor da Trevas consegue tudo o que quer. Traíste-nos Draco. Não mereces sequer o teu apelido. Ainda te lembras de qual é o castigo para os traidores?"  
  
No rosto de Lucius desenhou-se um sorriso de malícia e prazer. Mas Draco não ficou abalado, e respondeu.  
  
"A morte para os traidores."  
  
"Exactamente. Vejo que tens a lição bem estudada..."  
  
Eu não aguentei mais. Tinha que saber o que se estava a passar ali!  
  
"Ginny!!! O que se passa? Não vais ajudar?! Harry?"  
  
Procurava em todos os rostos as repostas às minhas perguntas. E foi Harry quem me esclareceu.  
  
"A Ginny está sob o controlo da maldição Imperius, e tu também. Mas tu foste mais forte, e ainda conseguiste lutar. Eu..."  
  
"Vá. Já chega de conversas da treta. O que escolhes Hermione? Ficares comigo ou morreres miseravelmente?"  
  
Eu olhei para Draco e ele deu-me um olhar encorajador.  
  
"Salva-te."  
  
"Não. Eu prefiro morrer a ter que obedecer a um atrasado mental que nunca vai conseguir ser a sombra do pai!"  
  
Ao ouvir isto Draco lançou-me um olhar desesperado e abraçou-me com força. Eu tinha acabado de assinar a minha sentença de morte.  
  
"Que linda cena. Tal e qual Romeu e Julieta. Eu dei-te uma oportunidade Granger. Mas tu preferiste ser estúpida. E sabes qual é o teu prémio? Morres primeiro! Seja feita a tua vontade. Avada Keda..."  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
Após Harry proferir o feitiço, a varinha de Scott voou e caiu da varanda. Harry olhava para ele de modo desafiador. Scott, que estava agora desarmado, olhou e sorriu para Harry, muito sereno. Harry começou a contorcer-se de dores agarrado à cicatriz. Ginny e Lucius começaram a rir maleficamente. Draco largou-me e proferiu 'Crucio' em direcção a Lucius. Penso que Draco sempre quis fazer isto ao seu pai que era o responsável por tudo o que de mal lhe acontecia devido à educação que lhe dera. Mas Lucius rapidamente recuperou e proferiu o mesmo feitiço no filho. Draco caiu no chão ao meu lado e começou a contorcer-se no chão cheio de dores. Ginny assistia à cena impassível. Procurei a minha varinha, que tinha no bolso do vestido. Mas ela não estava lá. Foi então que ouvi de novo 'crucio'. Percebi que quem tinha proferido o feitiço tinha sido Scott. Sem saber muito bem como, ele tinha a minha varinha na mão, e Harry contorcia-se no chão com dores. Lucius e Draco tinham acabado com os feitiços e estavam agora a lutar corpo a corpo. Lucius atingiu o nariz de Draco com um forte murro que o deixou a sangrar incessantemente. Avancei para acudir o Draco, mas um braço frio agarrou-me por trás e apertou-me o pulso com força.  
  
"Já é hora de irmos embora Miss Granger."  
  
Scott arrastou-me para fora da varanda com Ginny no seu encalço. Harry estava inconsciente, e Draco não nos viu a sair, porque estava a travar uma dura batalha com Lucius.  
  
"Larga-me! Não vou contigo para lado no nenhum! Deixa-me!"  
  
Tentava a todo o custo libertar-me, e então baixei a cabeça ao nível do braço dele e mordi-o com toda a força.  
  
"AU!!!"  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Ginny proferiu o feitiço, e eu caí ao chão e comecei a ver tudo a andar à roda. As dores eram insuportáveis... dores de morte. Quando o efeito passou, eu olhei para Ginny. Ela sorria inocentemente, como se não tivesse feito nada. Aquilo era apenas um aviso para eu não me por com ideias estúpidas. Scott voltou a agarrar-me com força.  
  
"Pronto. Penso que já percebeste o que é que te acontece cada vez que pisares o risco. Agora, lá em baixo no salão vais por um grande sorriso nessa cara linda, e vais mostrar-te muito feliz. Entendido?"  
  
"Sim..."  
  
Scott arrastou-me pelas escadas a baixo, com um grande sorriso na cara. Ao ver que estava muito assustada deu-me uma cotovelada num ponto fraco da mulher... de imediato comecei a sorrir. Vi os gémeos lá em baixo a conversar com Ludo Bagman. Tive que me controlar para não soltar um enorme grito. Ginny vinha imediatamente atrás de mim com a varinha debaixo do manto. A multidão era sufocante. Eu estava realmente preocupada com Draco... e comigo também, eu não sabia para onde me levavam. Depois de passarmos toda aquela gente, saímos pela porta principal. À nossa frente estava uma enorme carruagem preta bastante antiga, digna de museu. A carruagem era puxada por quatro lindos cavalos árabes de cor preto azeviche. Eram enormes e tinham um ar muito digno.  
  
"Vai buscar a minha varinha, Ginny."  
  
Ginny abanou a cabeça e desapareceu no escuro para ir buscar a varinha de Scott. Scott empurrou-me para dentro da carruagem. Tinha lugar para quatro pessoas. Era forrada a cetim lilás e em alguns sítios preto. Scott sentou- se ao meu lado e beijou a minha mão. O que me fez quase vomitar de nojo. Pouco depois Ginny apareceu e entregou a varinha de Scott. também entrou na carruagem e sentou-se na minha frente.  
  
"O que estás a fazer Ginny? Volta para dentro! Os teus pais vão ficar preocupados!"  
  
"Os meus pais não precisam de saber para onde vamos. Ninguém precisa de saber. Com o meu amo eu estou segura."  
  
"isso mesmo Ginny. Sabes Hermione, o meu castelo está muito bem escondido. Só os meus devoradores lhe conhecem a localização. O único que poderia dizer era Draco... mas como ele já deve estar morto a esta altura... estamos seguros."  
  
A carruagem começou a andar lentamente.  
  
"Pára de dizer isso! Ele não vai morrer! Ele consegue muito bem vencer o Lucius! Vocês não são mais fortes que ele!"  
  
Comecei a travar uma batalha com as lágrimas que queriam sair. Mas não podia dar parte de fraca.  
  
"Não sejas estúpida! Lucius já matou dezenas de gente. Não é um miúdo parvo que o vai conseguir vencer. Pode magoá-lo, mas não o pode matar. Além disso os outros devoradores já lá devem ter chegado. Mas relaxa. Vais ver que vais gostar de tudo..."  
  
"O que é que planeiam fazer ao Harry?"  
  
"Esse não é para já a nossa preocupação. Mas não fico triste se o matarem. Antes pelo contrário!"  
  
Scott soltou uma grande gargalhada gélida e cruel. Eu estava a viver um pesadelo que tinha começado... ainda por cima sem Draco ao meu lado...  
  
Após mais ou menos três horas de viagem em silêncio, Scott apontou para a janela.  
  
"Ali está o castelo Voldemort. Foi o meu pai que o mandou construir. Era um grande homem. Mas eu vou ser melhor que ele. "  
  
O castelo estava no meio de uma floresta, muito bem camuflado. Scott tinha razão. Era complicado de descobrir. Tudo era escuro. O castelo era em pedra de aspecto bastante sinistro. Aquele sítio estava a dar-me arrepios. A carruagem parou mesmo em frente à porta. Ginny foi a primeira a sair e tinha uma expressão bastante feliz. Logo a sair Scott deu-me a mão e puxou para fora. O vento era gélido, e Scott pôs o manto dele nas minhas costas. Se o castelo por fora era assustador, nem sei o que dizer sobre os interiores. A luz era muito escassa e era avermelhada, a mobília era preta e triste. Mas o castelo era de facto, enorme. Uma pessoa podia facilmente perder-se ali. Um mordomo todo vestido de preto aproximou-se com um sorriso.  
  
"Meu Amo! Como correu a viagem?"  
  
"Bem Fritz. Muito bem. Apresento-te a minha noiva, Miss Hermione Granger."  
  
"Encantado! Parece ser perfeita Amo!"  
  
"é... tem algumas falhas... mas vão sendo corrigidas com o tempo."  
  
Noiva!!! Deve estar a sonhar, deve... nem morta!  
  
"Miss Weasley também vai ficar connosco. Podes indicar os caminhos às Senhoras?"  
  
"Com certeza meu Amo. Sigam-me por favor."  
  
Fritz foi na frente, e subimos a escadaria em mármore preto. Virámos numa série de corredores. Eu já não sabia voltar à entrada. Ginny ia ao meu lado muito serena e sempre a olhar em frente. Fritz parou em frente de duas portas.  
  
"A da esquerda é a sua Miss Granger. Miss Weasley irá ficar na do lado. Se precisarem de qualquer coisa chamem um dos elfos. Tenham uma boa noite."  
  
Ginny entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Eu fiz o mesmo. O meu quarto era enorme, e estava decorado essencialmente de vermelho e preto. De repente lembrei-me. Eu não tinha roupa nenhuma sem ser o vestido. Então olhei para o grande guarda-fatos, abriu-o e descobri que estava recheado de roupa para eu usar. Como ia dormir, escolhi uma das muitas camisas de noite de seda preta. Deitei-me na cama a pensar em tudo o que tinha acontecido, e comecei a chorar violentamente. Abafei o ruído com a almofada. Depois de chorar tudo o que consegui, adormeci...  
  
"Miss Granger, são horas do pequeno almoço. O nosso Amo e Miss Weasley esperam-na no grande salão."  
  
Abri os olhos lentamente e vi Fritz a abrir as cortinas. Ele ia a preparar- se para sair.  
  
"Espera! Eu já não me lembro do caminho..."  
  
"à sua saída terá um elfo que lhe indicará o caminho. Não se demore. O Amo não gosta de atrasos."  
  
Fritz saiu fechando a porta com força. O amo não gosta de atrasos... e eu preocupada! Levantei-me e dirigi-me à minha casa de banho. Acendi a luz e vi que estava com uma péssima cara. Tomei um duche rápido, e vesti um trapo qualquer que nem reparei o que era. Nem me preocupava. Quando saí, vi um pequeno elfo doméstico que vestia uma fronha de almofada miserável. Tinha uns olhos verdes enormes.  
  
"Bom dia Senhora! Eu ser Jinx. Eu ser sua elfo. Eu fazer tudo o que a Senhora quiser!"  
  
Disse rapidamente explodindo de orgulho.  
  
"Muito prazer Jinx. Espero que estejas sempre por perto, porque acho que me vou perder muitas vezes..."  
  
"Senhora estalar dedos e Jinx aparece sempre. Jinx vai levá-la à casa de jantar. O nosso Amo espera-a."  
  
Jinx ia à frente indicando caminho. Depois de uma série de corredores passados descemos a escadaria de mármore e Jinx abriu uma porta. Scott e Ginny já estavam sentados à mesa. Assim como uma rapariga que eu nunca tinha visto. Tinha o cabelo pela cintura, muito preto, e os olhos eram exactamente iguais aos de Voldemort, de um verde penetrante. Era muitíssimo bonita e elegante. Vestia um vestido vermelho até aos pés que lhe assentava perfeitamente.  
  
"Cá está a minha noiva. Podes sentar-te ao lado da Sophia, a minha irmã."  
  
Sophia olhou para mim e esboçou um meio sorriso doce. Parecia ser simpática. Mas sendo filha de Voldemort... não podia ser grande coisa...  
  
Fritz aproximou-se e puxou a cadeira para eu me sentar. Sophia olhava para o prato em silêncio.  
  
"Sabes Hermione, estávamos agora mesmo a falar sobre o jogo de Quidditch. Parece que vão ter que substituir o seeker..."  
  
Nesse momento uma enorme coruja entrou na sala. Trazia um bilhete amarrado à pata. Scott desatou-o e começou a ler. pouco depois olhou para mim e disse.  
  
"A isto eu chamo começar bem o dia!"  
  
Sophia parecia bastante interessada no bilhete.  
  
"De quem é?"  
  
"É do Jerry. Leiam."  
  
Scott passou o bilhete a Sophia que se inclinou para me deixar ler. e o bilhete dizia:  
  
Caro Amo Scott Riddle,  
  
Venho por este meio comunicar os eventos da noite passada. Chegámos ao local pouco depois de vossa excelência ter saído. Fui eu quem entrei na varanda e sou eu que lhe vou confirmar as boas notícias. Ao chegar ao sítio, encontrei Draco e Lucius Malfoy mortos. Mataram-se um ao outro com uma maldição de morte ao mesmo tempo. Já fiz desaparecer os corpos para o ministério não se pôr com desconfianças. Quanto a Harry Potter, ele foi encontrado inconsciente, e nós deixámo-lo lá fora. Fiz-lhe um feitiço de modificação de memória. Ele foi jogar Quidditch no lugar de Draco. Disse que Draco teve um problema familiar. Eu aceito o seu convite para ir aí almoçar amanhã. Sem mais assunto de momento,  
  
O seu servo mais leal,  
Jerry Leans  
  
"Isto não pode ser verdade..."  
  
"Queres mais provas? Queres que faça aparecer os corpos? Olha que não vai ser muito agradável."  
  
Eu fiquei estática. Não consegui fazer nada. Sophia tremia um pouco, mas também não disse nada. Scott começou a rir-se e Ginny seguiu-lhe o exemplo. Tudo parou à minha volta... eu não queria acreditar. Então era mesmo verdade... Draco está morto...  
  
Levantei-me sem dizer uma única palavra, e subi a escadaria de mármore. Sem saber muito bem como, consegui chegar ao meu quarto. Atirei-me para cima da cama, e comecei a chorar desesperadamente.  
  
Muito tempo depois, ouvi alguém a bater á porta. Não respondi, e fiquei a olhar para a porta. Pouco depois, a porta abriu-se. Era Sophia.  
  
"eu calculo que não queiras ser incomodada, mas acho que temos que conversar."  
  
Endireitei-me na cama, e limpei as lágrimas.  
  
"Não há problema. Entra. Eu não abri porque pensei que era outra pessoa..."  
  
Sophia fechou a porta e sentou-se ao fundo da minha cama.  
  
"como te sentes por estar aqui?"  
  
"bem..."  
  
Eu tentei mentir mas Sophia percebeu.  
  
"Sabes, não és a única. Eu também não gosto deste lugar. Odeio o meu irmão, odeio o meu nome, odeio o meu pai. Odeio os devoradores. Eu só queria ter uma vida normal. Tu amas mesmo o Draco não é?"  
  
"Nunca amei tanto na minha vida. Ele era tudo para mim. Aquele devorador estava mesmo a dizer a verdade?"  
  
"Estava. Ele é o braço direito do Scott, e é muito fiel. Seria incapaz de lhe mentir."  
  
Sophia afastou os olhos em direcção chão. Parecia muito triste.  
  
"Nunca tentaste escapar?"  
  
"Não. Nunca tive coragem. Eu sabia que fazê-lo era chamar a morte. E tenho muito amor à vida."  
  
"Consegues anular uma maldição Imperius?"  
  
"Já anulei algumas... mas a que propósito?"  
  
"Sabes a Ginny? Ela podia ficar do nosso lado, se conseguíssemos livrá-la da maldição..."  
  
"eu posso tentar... faço uma poção anuladora. Mas para isso temos que ir às estufas. Já viste os nossos jardins?"  
  
"Ainda não. Nem me aventuro a sair daqui com medo de me perder."  
  
"Vamos lá. Eu faço-te uma visita guiada."  
  
Saímos as duas e fomos andando calmamente pelos corredores. A Sophia mostrou-me a biblioteca, que fica a uma distância curta do meu quarto. Saímos para o exterior e fomos para o jardim. Tinha uma estufa enorme que parecia uma redoma de vidro. Quando lá entrámos o calor era imenso. As plantas eram muito exóticas, e estranhas, todas com poderes especiais. Sophia parecia estar à procura de uma em especial.  
  
"Aqui estamos em segurança e podemos estar à vontade. O Scott raramente vem aqui. Ele não gosta de plantas. O meu pai mandou fazer isto para mim. Assim eu não o chateava e passava aqui o dia. Era um alívio para mim, e para ele. Lá está. É aquela planta."  
  
A planta era roxa e tinha uma flor azul. Era muito bonita, mas cheirava muito mal. Levámos a planta para a mesa, e Sophia começou a fazer a poção, pedindo-me para eu lhe levar coisas ocasionalmente. A Sophia era muito simpática e eu estava a gostar muito dela. Ela parecia mesmo diferente do resto da família.  
  
Depois de algumas horas voltámos para o castelo. Scott não estava lá, porque tinha ido a Londres comprar algumas coisas e não vinha a tempo para o jantar. Após o jantar, dirigi-me ao meu quarto. Sentei-me na cama a pensar. Amanhã é o dia em que o tal devorador vem confirmar as notícias... eu nem quero vê-lo. Mas estranhamente a Sophia parece gostar dele. Ela não contou nada, mas eu vi um brilho especial nos olhos dela. Pouco tempo depois, despi-me e caí na cama como uma pedra.  
  
"Hermione... acorda querida..."  
  
Sophia estava na minha frente a sorrir. Estava vestida com um vestido longo verde esmeralda, que lhe fazia sobressair a cor dos olhos.  
  
"Que horas são?"  
  
"São quase horas de almoçar. O Jerry deve estar a chegar. Deixei-te dormir. Andas a precisar de umas boas noites de sono. Agora vai vestir-te. A Jinx está lá fora à tua espera, e depois leva-te ao meu quarto para não teres que descer sozinha. Está bem?"  
  
"Ok. Eu já me vou levantar."  
  
"Então até já."  
  
Sophia abandonou o meu quarto e eu levantei-me lentamente. Não estava com muita vontade de sair do meu quarto. Para encontrar Scott, um devorador e Ginny (N\A: a Ginny ainda está sob o efeito do Imperius porque a poção leva duas noites para estar pronta para consumo...) mais valia ficar fechada num quarto escuro. Tomei banho e vesti-me. Quando saí tinha Jinx à espera.  
  
"Bom dia Senhora. Jinx ir levar Senhora ao quarto da Senhora Sophia."  
  
Jinx foi na frente e pouco tempo depois chegámos á porta de Sophia. Eu bati à porta e ela saiu. Parecia entusiasmada.  
  
"Estás pronta? Vamos descer então."  
  
"Eu tenho mesmo que ir Sophia?"  
  
"Tens. Senão o Scott fica chateado e isso não é nada bom..."  
  
Começámos a andar para a sala de jantar e quando lá entramos só Scott se encontrava lá.  
  
"Olha as minhas princesas... dormiram bem?"  
  
"Muito bem obrigada. O Jerry? Ainda não chegou?"  
  
Em resposta a Sophia, ouviu-se o sino da porta a tocar. Sophia ajeitou o vestido e olhou para Scott impaciente. Eu só me queria enfiar num buraco e acordar deste pesadelo. Scott encaminhou-me para a entrada, dando-me o braço. Fritz abriu a porta e Jerry entrou. Talvez agora esteja explicado porque Sophia parece gostar dele. Jerry era o charme em pessoa. Devia ser mais velho que Sophia (N\A: a Sophia tem 25 anos) uns 10 anos. Era bastante alto, vinha todo vestido de preto. Tinha cabelo castanho alourado curto, e uns olhos cor de mel dos mais doces que vi em toda a minha vida. Quando entrou fez um vénia a Scott e sorriu delicadamente para Sophia. Depois olhou para mim indignado.  
  
"Jerry, esta é Hermione Granger, a minha noiva."  
  
Scott largou-me o braço e deu um passo para trás, deixando-me em destaque à frente de Jerry. Ele inclinou um pouco a cabeça e parecia que me estava a analisar. Por fim sorriu, inclinou-se, pegou na minha mão e beijou-a. Scott estava de costas e encaminhava-se para a sala de jantar com Sophia. Quando Jerry me largou, eu senti uma papel enrolado na minha mão. Jerry aproximou- se do meu ouvido e sussurrou: "Lê... mas sozinha." Depois virou-se e entrou na casa de jantar sem dizer mais nada.  
  
Não seria prudente ler naquela altura o papel. Por isso, meti-o no bolso do vestido e fui almoçar. Estava morta de curiosidade. O que seria que ele me queria dizer que ninguém mais poderia ouvir? O almoço começou depois de Ginny ter chegado. Scott começou de imediato a conversar com Jerry. A Voz de Jerry, ao contrário da de Scott era quente e amistosa.  
  
"Então? Confirmas a carta?"  
  
"Confirmo. Draco e Lucius morreram ao mesmo tempo, matando-se um ao outro. Tenho pena por Lucius."  
  
"Eu não. Era o destino dele. Tens a certeza que se mataram?"  
  
"Absoluta. Estive para matar Harry Potter também, mas achei que o meu Amo quisesse fazê-lo sozinho."  
  
"Pensaste bem. Já falaram com a Narcissa?"  
  
"Eu fui lá hoje de manhã. Ela não pareceu muito abalada com a morte de Lucius, mas ficou muito abalada com a morte de Draco."  
  
"Essa traidora... Lucius sempre lhe deu tudo. É uma ingrata. Um dia destes tem um fim trágico, pela minha varinha..."  
  
Eu já não podia continuar a ouvir aquilo por muito mais tempo. Como já estávamos quase no fim, eu perguntei a Scott.  
  
"Dão-me licença? Preciso de ir à casa de banho."  
  
"Não te demores!"  
  
Saí rapidamente dali e entrei na casa de banho que ficava perto da entrada. Mal entrei, tirei o papel que Jerry me tinha entregado. Estava escrito a verde em papel de pergaminho. Comecei a ler com as mãos trémulas, e o que estava escrito no papel fez com que eu quase desmaiasse de surpresa...  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Obrigada pelas reviews:  
  
Belinha - este capítulo demorou um pouco mais, mas espero que gostes! Obrigada pela review!  
  
Pandora - ainda bem q gostaste mamã! Obrigada pela review!  
  
KK-Watson - aki entre nós que ninguém nos ouve... eu tb não gosto mt da Ginny... mas pronto... Obrigada pela review!  
  
Silvy - aki está mais um capítulo. Obrigada pela review!  
  
Ritinha - pronto. Já tens a resposta à tua pergunta. O loiro era o Lucius. Obrigada pelos elogios e obrigada pela review!  
  
Claudinha - Fikei mt contente q tivesses gostado. Obrigada pela review  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Nota de Autor - Eu sei, eu sei... foi mau ter morto o Draco. mas espero que isso não faça com que deixem de ler a história. Só vos posso dizer que nem tudo o que parece é... e akele bilhete guarda uma grande surpresa. Vale a pena esperarem para ver. Prometo que não vos vai desiludir!  
  
Já agora o que acharam deste capítulo? Deixem as vossas sugestões, quero saber do é q vcs gostavam de ver nesta história. Deixem mts mts mts mts reviews!  
  
Jinhus grandes pa todos ! 


	9. A esperança é a última a morrer

Nota de autor: Oi gente! Desculpem lá a demora, mas aki está o novo capítulo! Espero q gostem e deixem as vossas opiniões! ;)  
  
****************** A esperança é a última a morrer *****************  
  
Vem ter comigo à biblioteca à uma hora da noite. Vou estar lá à espera. Tenho novidades que tenho a certeza de que te vão agradar. Vai lá ter rapidamente, não quero que o Scott te apanhe. Neste momento sou a pessoa em quem mais podes confiar. Depois explico tudo. Até logo.  
  
Jerry Leans  
  
Ao acabar de ler isto, não sabia o que pensar... se ele era o devorador mais fiel, como é que eu podia confiar nele? Novidades? Tinha-me deixado cheia de curiosidade. Mal posso esperar pela noite. Estava dentro da casa- de-banho ainda a olhar para o papel com as mãos trémulas. E de repente a porta abriu-se com força. Guardei o papel rapidamente no bolso. Olhei e vi Scott. Ele olhava para mim com um brilho de ameaça.  
  
"Penso que te disse para te despachares..."  
  
"Eu vou já. Desculpa."  
  
"As desculpas não se pedem..."  
  
"Evitam-se. Eu sei. Já pedi desculpa Scott. Não volta a acontecer."  
  
"Espero bem que não. Agora deixa-me ver o papel que tens no bolso."  
  
Como é que ele sabia? Eu tenho a certeza que ele não viu...  
  
"Qual papel?"  
  
Scott aproximou-se e agarrou-me o queixo com força, aproximando os meus lábios aos dele.  
  
"Não gosto que me desafiem... julgas-te muito espertinha... mas eu não sou nenhum idiota. Dá-me o papel imediatamente."  
  
Renitente, tirei o papel do bolso e mostrei-o a Scott. mas estranhamente o papel estava em branco.  
  
"O que é isto?"  
  
Percebendo que Jerry tinha feito um feitiço para as letras desaparecerem depois de eu ler o bilhete, tentei arranjar uma desculpa.  
  
"Scott.. espero que não te zangues comigo... eu ia só mandar um bilhete à Mrs. Weasley a dizer que a Ginny e eu estamos de férias. Caso contrário, ela é bem capaz de nos vir procurar... e avisar o ministério da magia..."  
  
Scott largou-me o queixo mas continuou a olhar-me de lado. Parecia ter dado resultado.  
  
"Podes mandar a coruja. Mas escreves o bilhete na minha frente. Mais uma vez que te apanhe a planear coisas em segredo, e não sei se depois te conseguem reconhecer o corpo. Entendeste bem?"  
  
"Sim Scott..."  
  
"Muito bem. Vamos voltar então."  
  
Scott passou-me o papel de novo e mandou-me ir à frente. Como o almoço já tinha acabado, Jerry e Sophia conversavam a um canto da sala. Mal entrei, Jerry olhou para mim, e depois olhou para o bilhete em branco e sorriu. Vendo Scott, começou logo a falar com ele.  
  
"Meu Amo, estava aqui a pensar, se não gostaria de ir à reunião dos seus fiéis. Há muito tempo que o desejam ver..."  
  
"É muito boa ideia Jerry. Hermione, nada de coisas estúpidas... Ginny vens connosco, e tu Sophia... vemo-nos à noite."  
  
Sophia olhou para o chão angustiada, quando Scott lhe piscou um olho. O que é que ele queria dizer? Espero que não seja o que eu estou a pensar...  
  
Scott foi para a entrada para vestir a capa, e dar algumas instruções a Fritz, com Ginny atrás. Jerry voltou-se rapidamente para mim e segredou-me:  
  
"Não te esqueças..."  
  
Eu sorri em sinal de confirmação, e ele depois virou-se para Sophia, deu- lhe um beijo na cara e disse:  
  
"Tem cuidado... cuida de ti."  
  
Ela sorriu com ternura, e Jerry saiu da sala. Ficámos sozinhas. Era óptimo, não termos ninguém a vigiar-nos. Sophia parecia desesperada em sair dali.  
  
"Vamos embora. Vou levar-te a um sítio que não conheces..."  
  
Sophia encostou um ouvido à porta e murmurou 'já saíram' então puxou-me por um braço, e levou-me para o quarto dela. Olhou para o candeeiro e proferiu um feitiço com a varinha em riste. O candeeiro começou a transformar-se numa escada de ouro que descia lentamente até tocar no chão. Sophia começou a subir e fez-me um sinal para eu fazer o mesmo. Comecei a subir, e fui dar a um sótão enorme. Tinha almofadas brancas espalhadas por todo o lado, várias bolas de cristal suspensas, e muitos mais objectos que eu só tinha visto na aula de Aritmancia. Era um espaço muito agradável. Sophia atirou- se para cima de uma das almofadas.  
  
"Esta é a minha divisão da casa preferida, e ninguém sabe que ela existe."  
  
"Foste tu que fizeste tudo isto?"  
  
"Vou-te explicar, o meu pai andava sempre lá com os seus amiguinhos idiotas a matar gente inocente, e eu ficava em casa com a minha mãe e o meu irmão. A minha mãe não gostava do meu irmão porque ele era uma cópia exacta do meu pai. Ela nunca quis ficar com o meu pai, mas foi obrigada. Ninguém sabia dela. Ela só existia para tomar conta de nós. E então a minha mãe decidiu criar uma divisão para nós podermos passar os dias longe de todos, e mandou fazer este sótão. Era aqui eu brincava."  
  
"E ainda passas aqui muito tempo?"  
  
"Estou aqui sempre que posso. É o meu refúgio. O meu irmão não sabe de nada. Só desço para dormir, ir à casa-de-banho, ir à estufa, e para comer. Estou sempre a tentar evitá-lo."  
  
"Mas de onde vem todo esse ódio?"  
  
"Um dia vou contar-te. Ou tu irás perceber..."  
  
Sophia olhou para o chão e parecia que tinha parado no tempo. O seu olhar era distante e frio. De repente abanou a cabeça e olhou para mim de novo.  
  
"O Jerry deu-te o bilhete?"  
  
"Deu."  
  
"Eu sei o que pensas e posso afirmar-te com toda a certeza. O Jerry é mesmo de confiança. Eu conheço-o há muito tempo. Mas não te posso dizer mais nada... ele depois explica-te. Não faças muito barulho nos corredores para o Scott não te encontrar."  
  
"Eu vou ter cuidado. Já estou a morrer de curiosidade."  
  
"Acredito... mas logo à noite vais ver como vais ficar feliz."  
  
A conversa prolongou-se por toda a tarde. Quando eram sete e meia, descemos para o jantar. Não pudemos dar a poção à Ginny porque ela tinha estado fora. Em princípio damos amanhã. Quando chegámos à sala de jantar, Scott e Ginny já estavam a comer. Scott olhou para o relógio e dirigiu-se-nos enfurecido.  
  
"Onde é que estiveram? Ainda não perceberam as regras da casa?"  
  
Sophia sentou-se rapidamente e começou a falar.  
  
"Perdemos a noção das horas... vocês também começaram a jantar mais cedo."  
  
"Não me interessa. Mandei o Fritz à vossa procura e ele não vos encontrou. Quero saber o que é que andaram a fazer."  
  
"Estivemos na estufa. Estive a mostrar à Hermione as lindas e raras plantas que temos lá. Não foi Hermione?"  
  
"É. Ficámos lá a tarde toda. De facto a estufa é magnífica. Nunca tinha visto uma igual."  
  
"Vês Scott? Não estamos a mentir. Quanto ao Fritz, acho que ele não anda a ver bem. Ou se calhar não procurou nos sítios certos..."  
  
"Está bem. Eu acredito. Agora vamos comer."  
  
Começámos todos a comer em silêncio. O Scott olhava muitas vezes para Sophia e para mim, de cima a baixo. Esses olhares deixaram-me pouco à vontade. Quando o jantar acabou, Sophia levantou-se e eu ia preparar-me para a convidar a fazer um passeio nocturno, quando Scott a puxou por um braço.  
  
"Eu e a Sophia vamos ter uma conversinha, por isso agradeço que não nos incomodem. Boa noite."  
  
Sophia foi arrastada para fora da sala bastante contrariada, e visivelmente triste. Não tendo outra alternativa, fui para o meu quarto. Sentei-me perto da janela a olhar para a lua pálida lá fora. Tenho a minha cabeça tão cheia de dúvidas que nem sei o que fazer... a vida é tão traiçoeira. Num momento, temos tudo o que sempre desejámos, e noutro, torna-se novamente num pesadelo. Tenho saudades do Draco... e nunca mais vou tê-lo para mim. Nem um funeral digno ele teve. Dava tudo para ter aqui o Harry, com os seus conselhos serenos, o Ron, sempre furioso com quem me magoava, Mr. E Mrs. Weasley, que tanto zelam por mim. E o Scott... nunca pensei que fosse possível odiar tanto uma pessoa. Mas não posso fazer nada.  
  
A minha única réstia de esperança era o Jerry. Mas ele só vinha à uma. E o tempo teimava em não passar. Comecei a ficar impaciente e andar de um lado para o outro. Sem nada para fazer, pensei em ir ter com a Sophia, mas ela estava com Scott. O que será que ele tinha para conversar com ela? Só espero que ele não lhe faça nada de mal.  
  
Com muito custo a hora tão esperada chegou. Saí do quarto para o corredor. Estava tudo muito silencioso. E então lembrei-me de que não me lembrava muito bem do caminho para a biblioteca... e não podia chamar a Jinx, porque ela iria contar tudo ao Scott. Tentando concentrar-me, comecei a andar pelos corredores. Vi uma porta parecida e abri. Era apenas uma casa de banho... continuei à procura. Mas não encontrei. E então comecei a ficar desesperada. Uma e um quarto... só queria que o Jerry esperasse por mim.  
  
Continuei a andar. E cheguei a um corredor que tinha apenas uma porta. E era um corredor enorme. Parei em frente da porta e comecei a observá-la. Era em tudo parecida com a porta da biblioteca. Olhei em volta, e determinada rodei a maçaneta. Abri a porta lentamente. E mal olhei para dentro da divisão tive que sufocar um grito. Eu não estava na biblioteca... eu estava num quarto... e pelo que parecia, era o quarto do Scott. Mas mesmo assim isso não foi o pior. Em cima da grande cama de dossel de lençóis pretos de cetim, estava sentada uma rapariga. estava a tremer agarrada aos joelhos e parecia à beira de um ataque de choro. Não tinha nada vestido, e estava enrolada num lençol. Era Sophia.  
  
Ao ver-me ficou completamente aflita. Gesticulava muito para eu sair. Mas eu queria ir lá ajudá-la. O Scott não lhe deve ter feito coisa boa, para ela estar naquele estado. Eu não podia entrar. Seria mau para mim e para ela. Vi uma porta do lado esquerdo que estava entreaberta e tinha uma luz acesa. Scott devia estar lá. Depois a luz apagou-se e Scott saiu. Tinha apenas uns boxers pretos vestidos. Antes que ele se apercebesse eu fechei a porta sem ruído, e comecei a correr no corredor. Agora sim, o caminho para a biblioteca parecia-me muito claro. Tudo o que eu tinha a fazer era chamar Jerry e tentar impedir que o Scott fizesse pior à Sophia. Como o corredor era muito extenso, demorei algum tempo a chegar à esquina. Mas mal virei, embati contra um corpo.  
  
Meia atordoada, olhei para a pessoa e vi que era Scott. O Draco tinha razão. Ele tem os sentidos e os reflexos muito mais desenvolvidos do que qualquer pessoa. Num segundo ele estava onde queria. Tinha os braços cruzados, e uma pose altiva. Os olhos dele brilhavam de triunfo ao ver-me. Desenhou na cara um sorriso maldoso e disse.  
  
"Sabes Hermione, é de muito má educação ir ao quarto de uma pessoa e não a avisar..."  
  
"Bem Scott... eu perdi-me... estava apenas a dar um passeio..."  
  
"Ai estavas perdida? Pois agora já não estás. Vens para o meu quarto."  
  
"Mas Scott, eu estou com sono. Não posso falar contigo amanhã?"  
  
"JÁ!!!"  
  
Pôs um braço à volta minha cintura e levou-me pelo grande corredor. Quando chegámos ao quarto dele, ele abriu a porta. A Sophia quando me viu ficou com os olhos mais tristes que eu já alguma vez vi. Já estava vestida, mas ainda estava tremer. O Scott manteve-se à porta com esta aberta, e falou para Sophia.  
  
"Tu podes ir embora. Já gozei o suficiente."  
  
Sophia saltou da cama e sorriu ligeiramente para mim. Parecia muito aliviada, mas ao mesmo tempo com receio. Mal ela saiu, Scott fechou a porta e olhou para mim.  
  
"Scott, deixa-me ir. Estou cansada."  
  
"Queres dormir? Aqui também tens cama. Mas pode não ser sempre para dormir..."  
  
Scott aproximou-se mais de mim. Eu sabia que se fugisse ia ser pior, por isso deixei-me estar. Levou a mão à minha cara. Depois começou a ajeitar algumas madeixas do meu cabelo.  
  
"És perfeita... não tens nenhum defeito..."  
  
Antes que ele pudesse ter qualquer tipo de pensamentos, eu tive que tentar evitar o que ele me pudesse fazer inventando uma história.  
  
"Eu sei o que estás a tentar fazer... ouve Scott, eu não posso ter filhos."  
  
"Não mintas."  
  
"Estou a falar a verdade! Há muito tempo que sei. Porque é que não acreditas?"  
  
"Porque te escolhi com muito cuidado. Não ia escolher uma que não pudesse engravidar. Não sou estúpido. E não gosto que ponham isso em questão."  
  
Não tive outro remédio senão calar-me. Ele colocou o braço à volta da minha cintura e puxou-me contra ele. Agarrou-me com força e beijou-me. Eu não retribuí. Ele parou e olhou para mim com a sobrancelha erguida.  
  
"Algum problema?"  
  
Eu abanei a cabeça em sinal negativo.  
  
"Óptimo. Então talvez aches bem começar a agir normalmente. Não me queiras ver chateado."  
  
Ele continuava a agarrar-me com força e depois sorriu. Um sorriso de pura malícia.  
  
"Agora beija-me."  
  
Tinha um 'não' à ponta da língua. Mas tive que fazer o que ele pedia. E então beijei-o. O Scott percorria as mãos pelas minhas costas e começou a desapertar o vestido muito devagar. Pouco depois o vestido e a roupa restante estavam no chão. A seguir, Scott pegou-me ao colo e deitou-me na cama. Deitou-se ao meu lado e começou a beijar o meu pescoço com beijos quentes e demorados. Estava a saber bem mas eu fiz todos os possíveis para não o mostrar. Afinal ele era a pessoa que eu mais odiava no mundo. Depois dos beijos no pescoço, Scott começou a descer. Estava a beijar o meu peito, e daí partiu para a minha barriga. E já se preparava para tirar os boxers quando se ouviu um forte estrondo. Uma pancada na porta. Outra. E mais outra. Fosse quem fosse estava mesmo apressado. Peguei no lençol e tapei-me rapidamente. Scott largou a minha barriga e mostrou-se bastante maldisposto.  
  
"Quem é?!"  
  
Através da porta pôde-se ouvir uma voz.  
  
"Sou eu, o Jerry."  
  
Scott levantou-se abruptamente e dirigiu-se para a porta. Abriu-a dum gesto. Jerry parecia que tinha corrido imensos quilómetros. Mal Scott abriu a porta ele olhou para mim. Eu olhei desesperada para ele, tentando dizer porque não tinha ido ter com ele. Scott olhou para ele impaciente.  
  
"O que é que se passa? Não me lembro de te ter chamado. Estou ocupado agora."  
  
"Senhor, a sua irmã teve um acidente. Pensei que talvez quisesse ajudar. Eu vinha apenas falar consigo. Lembrei-me de uma coisa importante."  
  
"Onde é que ela está?"  
  
"Na biblioteca meu Amo. Ela queimou-se."  
  
"Que inútil! Vamos lá então."  
  
Scott pegou no roupão e eu também já me preparava para vestir o vestido. Ele virou-se e impediu-me.  
  
"Tu ficas aqui. Já volto. Não te atrevas a sair."  
  
Scott saiu e Jerry sorriu mostrando tranquilidade, e eu devolvi o sorriso. É óbvio que a Sophia estava bem. Era apenas uma manobra para o Scott não ficar comigo. Demoraram algum tempo, e depois Scott apareceu à porta ainda conversando com Jerry.  
  
"Eu acho que o melhor é matá-la. Cortamos o mal pela raiz. Essa Joana anda a tornar-se muito problemática. Agora deixo-te. Dorme cá e amanhã falamos melhor. Boa noite."  
  
Scott preparava-se para fechar a porta quando Jerry a empurrou.  
  
"Meu Amo, não querendo desagradá-lo, não acha que é melhor dar algum descanso à rapariga? Lembre-se do que aconteceu com a sua mãe. Não quer que ela se assuste pois não? Faça as coisas com calma..."  
  
O Scott virou-se para mim pensativo.  
  
"És capaz de ter razão. Podes ir Hermione. Podes levá-la ao quarto Jerry? Ela perde-se..."  
  
"Não há problema Senhor."  
  
Ainda enrolada no lençol corri a agarrar as minhas roupas e vesti-me na casa de banho. Após um breve minuto voltei a sair. Ia lançada para a porta quando Scott me agarrou. Puxou-me pela cintura e beijou-me. Depois murmurou ao meu ouvido.  
  
"Amanhã vemo-nos de novo..."  
  
Não era uma hipótese. Era uma afirmação. Passei para o lado de fora com Jerry e Scott fechou a porta. Mal começámos a andar eu olhei para Jerry muito impaciente. Este apressou o passo e pôs um dedo em frente dos lábios para eu não dizer nada. Contornámos imensos corredores, e depois parámos em frente da porta do quarto da Sophia. Apetecia-me imenso explodir em perguntas mas não o fiz respeitando o que ele me pediu. Jerry abriu a porta sem bater. O quarto estava vazio. E com muito espanto vi-o a dirigir-se ao centro da sala, tirando a varinha do bolso. Apontou a varinha ao candeeiro, proferiu o feitiço e as escadas começaram a descer. Para ele saber o esconderijo da Sophia era porque era mesmo de confiança. Quando as escadas tocaram o chão ele afastou-se e disse com um sorriso.  
  
"As senhoras primeiro."  
  
Subi as escadas e entrei no sótão. Olhei em volta e vi Sophia sentada numa das almofadas. Quando me viu pareceu bastante aliviada.  
  
"Mione! Ele fez-te alguma coisa? O Jerry chegou a tempo não chegou?"  
  
"Chegou. Não te preocupes. Está tudo bem."  
  
Jerry subiu também e a Sophia correu a abraçá-lo, e ele retribuiu beijando- lhe a testa e sorrindo calorosamente. Depois ele sentou-se numa das almofadas com Sophia encostada ao seu braço, e eu segui o exemplo de Jerry e sentei-me perto deles.  
  
"Deves estar bastante curiosa não?"  
  
"Sim. Um pouco."  
  
"Muito bem, vou começar pelo princípio. Eu não sou um devorador da morte. Sou neto de Dumbledore que julgo que conheceste..."  
  
"Sim, conheci nos meus tempos de Hogwarts. Mas como é que não és um devorador? O que é que fazes junto ao Scott?"  
  
"Quero derrubá-lo. Tenho evitado bastantes desgraças e agora quero proteger- te. Herdei muitas coisas do meu avô, e tenho bastantes poderes, por isso ele não pode controlar-me nem descobrir de onde venho. Trabalho com muita calma, e tento resolver um problema de cada vez. Tenho muitas pessoas sob a minha protecção. Tu, a Sophia e outra pessoa são as mais importantes neste momento. Se fores forte consegues vencê-lo, e ele não poderá controlar- te...."  
  
"Jerry, não gosto de interromper as pessoas... mas tenho uma pergunta a arder-me debaixo da língua."  
  
"Estás no teu direito. Qual é?"  
  
O que eu ia ouvir provavelmente não seria muito agradável, mas eu tinha que saber.  
  
"Como é que estava o Draco quando o encontraste?"  
  
Jerry sorriu e Sophia também, e eu não estava a perceber a razão.  
  
"Há uma coisa muito importante que tenho para te contar. Quando eu cheguei àquela varanda Draco e Lucius ainda lutavam. O Draco já estava muito mal, mas conseguiu matar o pai. E Draco sobreviveu."  
  
Os meus ouvidos não queriam acreditar... como é que era possível?  
  
"Não pode ser... tu disseste que ele tinha morrido... disseste que tinhas tratado dos corpos... como é que ele pode estar vivo?!"  
  
"Eu menti. O Draco é um dos meus protegidos. Assim como Harry e os Weasleys. Eu escondi-o. Ninguém sabe dele. Nem a própria mãe dele. É impossível encontrá-lo. Ele está muito fraco e esgotado, mas está a recuperar. Não pára de falar em ti. Ele ama-te mesmo, e está muito preocupado contigo, Hoje falei com ele e ele queria vir para matar o Scott. mas está muito fraco. Não vais poder vê-lo em breve mas penso que ele vai escrever-te. Estás a ouvir Hermione?"  
  
Eu estava a ouvir. Mas tinha um olhar distante e uma expressão vaga. Mal podia acreditar! O meu coração encheu-se de esperança e preocupação. Ele estava muito mal certamente. Eu quero vê-lo! Quero estar ao lado dele!  
  
"Leva-me. Quero ir ter com ele. Não me interessa nada. Só quero estar com ele."  
  
"Desculpa Hermione. Não posso fazer isso. É perigoso. Tens que te contentar sabendo que ele tá vivo. Ele está a recuperar. Não fiques assim. Tenho mais notícias. Queres ouvi-las?"  
  
uma lágrima rolou pela minha cara. Eu tentava compreender, mas era difícil.  
  
"quero..."  
  
"amanhã vem cá o Harry e o Ron. Não te sei dizer a que horas ou onde, eles vão simplesmente aparecer. Não é preciso procurares."  
  
"o Draco também pode vir com eles. Não pode?"  
  
"Não hermione. Ele está muito fraco. Tenta compreender."  
  
Fitei o chão, triste. Se eu o podia por em perigo, então o melhor era ficar sossegada.  
  
"Há mais uma notícia. A Sophia e eu vamos fazer uma poção para que o Scott não se possa aproximar de ti. Com a Sophia não resultou muito bem, mas pode ser que contigo tenha mais sucesso."  
  
Sophia agitou-se um pouco.  
  
"Queres dormir aqui? É seguro. Nós também vamos ficar aqui."  
  
Olhei para eles de relance. Não ia ficar a segurar a vela não é? Além disso, o Scott já não ia tentar nada por essa noite.  
  
"Não obrigada. Eu tenho que tomar um bom banho, e depois fico a dormir na minha cama."  
  
"Tens a certeza?"  
  
"Tenho Jerry. Obrigada por tudo. E se estiveres com o Draco diz-lhe que... eu o amo muito. Que estou bem, e sinto muitas saudades dele."  
  
Jerry levantou-se.  
  
"Está bem. Eu levo-te ao quarto. Tenho medo que te percas de novo. Vamos."  
  
"Até amanhã Sophia."  
  
"Adeus Mione."  
  
As escadas desceram. Eu e Jerry descemos e ele levou-me ao meu quarto. Despediu-se de mim e voltou para o quarto da Sophia. Tomei um banho e em seguida deitei-me e adormeci profundamente...  
  
Acordei sobressaltada. Ouvi um barulho. Olhei em volta mas não vi nada. Outra vez o barulho. Vinha na direcção da janela. Levantei-me e devagar e abri os cortinados. E então comecei a sorrir com toda a força. Harry e Ron estavam do lado de fora montados nas suas vassouras. Abri a janela atabalhoadamente. E eles entraram. Estivemos imenso tempo em abraços e cumprimentos. Depois sentámo-nos na minha cama.  
  
"Então rapazes? Está tudo bem?"  
  
"Nem por isso Mione. Estávamos preocupados contigo."  
  
"Eu sei... mas não se preocupem. Eu safo-me bem. Preciso que me digam uma coisa."  
  
"Diz. Temos todo o tempo do mundo."  
  
"Ok. Sabem alguma coisa do Draco?"  
  
Harry ajustou os óculos no nariz e começou a falar.  
  
"Eu já estive com ele hoje. Ele está a recuperar bem. E não pára de falar de ti. Quer vir aqui. Mas ainda não podemos agir. Temos um plano mas temos que esperar. Estás calma?"  
  
"Claro que não. Se ele está mal, eu também estou. Levem-me até ele. Só preciso de vê-lo, depois posso voltar."  
  
"Não Hermione. Desculpa, mas não. Ele vai escrever-te. Depois veremos."  
  
"desmancha prazeres... não vou conseguir aguentar muito tempo sem o ver. Não é justo! Ao menos diz-me onde ele está!"  
  
"Não posso. Tem que ser assim Mione. Ninguém disse que a vida era justa..."  
  
E de facto não é...  
  
********************************************  
  
Obrigada pelas reviews:  
  
Belinha - pois é. Foi um pouco trágico, mas tudo terá um final feliz! Obrigada pela review!  
  
KK-Watson - eu não era capaz de matar a minha personagem favorita! Ainda bem q gostaste! Obrigada pela review!  
  
Julia - é verdade. O Scott vai aproveitar-se da Mione. Horrível mas inevitável. Fikei mt contente de saber q gostaste! Obrigada pela review!  
  
Silvy - podes crer. Era um desperdício se o Draco morresse. E mais uma coisa: tb te adoro Silvy!!! Lol obrigada pela review!  
  
Ritinha - aki está o novo capítulo. Prometo q vai haver final feliz! Obrigada pela review!!!  
  
Claudinha - fiko mt contente de saber q gostas das minhas historias maninha! Obrigada pela review!  
  
Pandora - parece q tinhas razão! O Draco está vivo. Cm é q adivinhaste? Lololol obrigada pela review!  
  
Ratinha - sem dúvida! Eu ADORO o Draco! Obrigada pela review miga!  
  
********************************************  
  
Então gostaram? Eu sei que foi um pouco monótono, mas prometo que vai haver mais acção no futuro. Se kiserem ler a minha nova história que em tempo de Hogwarts no 7º ano, o título é "Quando o indesejável se torna apetecível" é Draco\Hermione. Dêem uma espreitadela.  
  
Por favor deixem-me as vossas opiniões, é importante pa mim! ;)  
  
Se kiserem tb podem deixar sugestões.  
  
Jokas mt grandes pa todos os meus maravilhosos leitores!!!! ************  
  
P.S.: o próximo capítulo vai ser contado pelo Draco... 


	10. Pedido

Olá meus queridos leitores!!!  
  
Isto não é bem um capítulo, é mais um pedido. Um pedido super super super importante e que espero que levem muito a sério!  
  
Como já devem ter reparado, esta história está a ficar um bocado secante (pelo menos é o que eu acho...). eu tenho algumas ideias, mas são vcs q lêem, por isso, eu quero que todos digam alguma coisa que gostassem de ver no próximo capitulo. Pode ser a maior loucura, desde que ponha alguma animo nisto... não tenho limites!  
  
PLEASE!!! Dêem sugestões... digam tudo... inspirem-me! Deixem uma review a dizer, ou se preferirem mandem um mail para rita_c22@hotmail.com.  
  
Se for preciso também aumento o rating...  
  
Bigada!!! Jokas gands pa todos, adoro-vos *****************  
  
P.S.: se eu tiver ideias entretanto, eu escrevo. Mas digam as sugestões na msm 


	11. Veneno

Olá a todos!!! Peço imensa desculpa pelo tempo que demorei, mas eu não tive muita inspiração. Este capítulo não saiu muito bem, mas é melhor que nada... espero que gostem. Já agora quero agradecer imenso às maravilhosas leitoras que me ajudaram: Cláudia, Emma, Blue Angel. Obrigada do fundo do coração! Mesmo que não tenha usado as vossas ideias, todas elas me inspiraram, e eu agradeço por isso.  
  
Neste capítulo, a história não é contada por um personagem, mas sim por um narrador (eu prefiro assim), e o que está entre ** são pensamentos.  
  
E pronto. Já chega de conversa da treta. Vocês estão aqui pra ler o capítulo, por isso, LEIAM!  
  
*«»*«»*«»*«»*«»*«»* Veneno *«»*«»*«»*«»*«»*«»*«»*  
  
"Estou farto!!!"  
  
Draco andava de um lado para o outro como um leão enjaulado.  
  
"Tem calma. Tudo tem a sua hora..."  
  
"Mas esta É a hora!"  
  
"Já te expliquei. É perigoso. Se algum feiticeiro te vê... Vais instalar um caos."  
  
Draco parou em frente à janela do seu pequeno quarto. Os seus olhos cinzentos percorriam a rua movimentada numa expressão vaga e ausente. Jerry levantou um saco de plástico que pôs em cima da mesa que estava ao lado de Draco.  
  
"Trouxe-te comida. Vê se te alimentas bem. Vais precisar de todas as tuas forças."  
  
"Como é que ela está?"  
  
"Bem... não está muito feliz. Mas ao saber que estavas vivo ficou com uma esperança renovada."  
  
"O Scott já fez alguma coisa?"  
  
"Eu tento mantê-lo longe... mas sabes... é quase impossível. Tu conheces o Scott. Ele consegue tudo o que quer."  
  
"Eu vou buscá-la."  
  
"Não, não vais! Não arrisques tudo! Pões a tua vida em risco, e a dela também! Dá tempo ao tempo! Tudo se há de resolver. Porque não lhe escreves uma carta? Eu entrego-lhe amanhã."  
  
"Sim... vou escrever. Deixa-me ao menos dar uma volta lá fora... eu prometo que não fujo. Dou-te a minha palavra de honra. Ninguém me vai reconhecer."  
  
"Já te disse que não. Não insistas. Não posso fazer nada. Agora tenho que ir. Há uma reunião de devoradores, eu tenho que estar presente e manter o Scott ocupado."  
  
Jerry vestiu a sua longa capa preta e deu um abraço a Draco.  
  
"Obrigada Jerry. És um bom amigo."  
  
"É a minha função. Por favor, não faças nenhuma asneira. E escreve a carta. Até amanhã."  
  
"Adeus Jerry."  
  
Jerry saiu pela porta do pequeno apartamento, e pôs-lhe um forte feitiço para que Draco não pudesse sair. Draco abriu o saco e tirou de lá um frango que vinha embrulhado num papel de alumínio. Começou a comer sofregamente, como se não comesse há anos. Quando acabou, limpou a boca a um guardanapo, e olhou novamente para a rua. Era hora de ponta. Ele queria ir lá abaixo. Dar uma volta, ver caras novas... mas como não podia, sentou-se na secretária e puxou o papel de pergaminho que Jerry deixou. Molhou a ponta da pena no tinteiro, e começou a escrever.  
  
Esteve assim muito tempo. A escrever lentamente, e parando de vez em quando para pensar. Quando acabou a carta, dobrou-a e meteu-a debaixo de uma jarra que estava ali perto. Depois levantou-se e atirou-se de costas para cima da cama. As feridas que tinha por todo o corpo ainda não tinham sarado, e provocavam-lhe dores muito fortes. Por vezes, insuportáveis. Mas Draco estava habituado à dor desde muito pequeno.  
  
Nunca tinha estado triste. Aliás, nunca tinha tido sentimentos tão fortes em relação a alguém. Hermione. Como é que ela estaria? Provavelmente a sofrer imenso. Ele dava tudo para ir ter com ela. Saber como é que ela estava, sentir o cheiro dela.  
  
Embalado nos seus pensamentos, Draco adormeceu sem sequer se preocupar por dormir num quarto gelado...  
  
* * *  
  
"Estou farta!!!"  
  
Hermione andava de um lado para o outro no sótão.  
  
"Tem calma. Temos que confiar no Jerry."  
  
"Eu confio nele! Mas não podemos acelerar isto?"  
  
"Não Mione. Desculpa, mas temos que ter cuidado."  
  
"Não aguento mais..."  
  
Hermione atirou-se para cima de uma almofada ao lado de Ginny (N\A: a Ginny já não está sob o efeito da maldição Imperius), e colocou as mãos no rosto tapando os olhos. Sophia trocou um olhar impaciente com Ginny. Hermione levantou a cabeça e apoiou-se nos cotovelos, e fez um pequeno sorriso.  
  
"Vou fugir!"  
  
"É impossível Hermione. Eu já tentei inúmeras vezes."  
  
"Não. Tem que haver uma maneira."  
  
"A melhor maneira é esperares que o Jerry resolva a situação."  
  
"Quem é que faz a comida cá em casa?"  
  
Sophia fez um ar confuso.  
  
"Porquê essa pergunta?"  
  
"Diz lá! São os elfos?"  
  
"Sim. Mas porquê?"  
  
"Veremos. Que horas são Ginny?"  
  
"Sete..."  
  
"Ok. Acho que não nos vamos ver durante o jantar. Até logo."  
  
Hermione levantou-se bruscamente e começou a andar rapidamente. Sophia tembém se levantou juntamente com Ginny, e ambas a viram sair, intrigadas. Hermione desceu as escadas e saiu do quarto de Sophia. Como não sabia bem o caminho, estalou os dedos e Jinx apareceu.  
  
"Senhora ter chamado Jinx?"  
  
"Sim Jinx. Por favor leva-me ao quarto do senhor Scott."  
  
"Sim senhora. Venha comigo."  
  
A pequena Jinx começou a andar. Depois de vários corredores, chegaram ao grande corredor que Hermione reconheceu de imediato. Jinx parou e apontou para a porta.  
  
"É aqui senhora."  
  
"Obrigada Jinx. Podes voltar ao teu serviço agora."  
  
Jinx fez uma vénia exagerada e desapareceu. Hermione ajeitou o vestido e o cabelo, e bateu à porta. Pouco depois ouviu passos no interior do quarto, e a porta abriu-se. Scott olhou para ela com uma expressão de surpresa.  
  
"Por aqui?"  
  
Hermione respirou fundo, e atirou-se ao pescoço de Scott beijando-o com força. Scott retribuiu com a mesma intensidade e pôs o braço em volta da cintura dela. Foi um beijo longo, mas que estava vazio de paixão. Pelo menos para Hermione. Depois de o beijo terminar, Hermione entrou no quarto e ficou a olhar para Scott à espera da sua reacção. Scott pôs um dedo no queixo e levantou uma sobrancelha, dando-lhe um ar extremamente sedutor.  
  
"O que é que se passa?"  
  
Hermione sentou-se na cama apoiada nos braços, cruzou as pernas, e esboçou um sorriso inocente.  
  
"Tenho um plano. Penso que te vai agradar..."  
  
Scott agachou-se à frente de Hermione e sorriu também.  
  
"Sou todo ouvidos..."  
  
"Quem é a pessoa que tu mais desejas matar?"  
  
"Porque é que eu te diria?"  
  
"Porque eu sou a chave para os teus problemas. É o Potter não é?"  
  
"Sim... o que é que tens em mente?"  
  
"Simples. Eu entrego-te o Potter, e tu podes matá-lo como sempre quiseste."  
  
"E porque é que entregarias o teu melhor amigo?"  
  
"Porque ele não é o meu melhor amigo. E tu tens uma coisa que eu quero..."  
  
Scott começou a ficar mais interessado, mas ao mesmo tempo desconfiado.  
  
"E o que é?"  
  
"Poder. Tu tens muito poder. Quero ser tão poderosa como tu. E quero ajudar- te. Juntos, o mundo será nosso. É tudo o que eu quero."  
  
Scott soltou uma pequena gargalhada maléfica. Hermione também sorriu e olhou para Scott, impaciente.  
  
"Queres poder... surpreendes-me. Mas como posso eu confiar em ti?"  
  
"É simples. Deixa-me entregar-te o Potter. Há melhor prova?"  
  
"Hum... é intrigante... o teu ódio passou a admiração por mim?"  
  
"As pessoas acordam sempre. Eu acordei agora, e só lamento o tempo que perdemos. Eu faço tudo com um propósito. Eu posso vir a ser uma grande ajuda... e tu sabes disso. A nossa união será o nascer de uma nova era negra."  
  
"Um herdeiro?"  
  
"Ou mais..."  
  
Scott sorriu e beijou Hermione.  
  
"Podemos tratar disso mais tarde... deixa-me só tomar um duche. Chama a Jinx e pede-lhe comida. Comemos aqui... escolhe a comida que quiseres."  
  
Scott levantou-se com Hermione a segui-lo fixamente com os olhos. Ele dirigiu-se ao armário e tirou de lá uma toalha branca e uns boxers vermelhos. Depois piscou um olho a Hermione e entrou na casa de banho fechando a porta atrás de si. Mal se viu sozinha, Hermione estalou os dedos e Jinx apareceu de novo.  
  
"Senhora chamar Jinx?"  
  
"Sim. Quero que me digas que comida há."  
  
"Nós fazer tudo o que senhores pedir."  
  
"Ok. Então... diz-me. Qual é a comida preferida do senhor Scott?"  
  
"Sopa de cenoura, e kasha. Para sobremesa pede muitas vezes Blinchiki. O senhor Scott adorar comida russa."  
  
"Muito bem. Traz isso tudo para dois. Eu e o senhor Scott vamos jantar aqui. Não te demores."  
  
"Jinx ir buscar."  
  
Jinx desapareceu e voltou passados 5 minutos com um grande tabuleiro que pousou em cima da cama. Depois perguntou se Hermione desejava mais alguma coisa, ela disse que não e agradeceu, e Jinx desapareceu de novo. Hermione olhou para a porta da casa de banho impaciente. Ela ainda ouvia a água a correr. Este era o momento esperado.  
  
Hermione meteu a mão dentro do seu bolso, e retirou de lá de dentro um pequeno frasco de vidro cor de laranja. Em seguida serviu a sopa nos pratos, e separou o de Scott. Abriu o frasco e verteu uma gota do líquido transparente no prato dele. A sopa deitou uma nuvem de fumo amarelo, mas depois voltou ao normal. Hermione sorriu, contente com o resultado. Agora era só torcer para que tudo corresse bem.  
  
Daí a pouco tempo a porta da casa de banho abriu-se, e Scott apareceu usando apenas os boxers vermelhos que tinha levado. Sentou-se na cama e começou a beijar o pescoço de Hermione. Uma das suas mãos percorria o corpo dela e começou a abrir o fecho do vestido. Hermione empurrou-o ligeiramente e sorriu.  
  
"Vamos com calma. Temos a noite toda. Mas primeiro vamos comer. Estou cheia de fome."  
  
Mas Scott não parou e começou a deslizar a mão por dentro do vestido de Hermione.  
  
"Eu também tenho fome, mas não é de comida..."  
  
Ela empurrou-o novamente.  
  
"Vá lá Scott. Não comi nada durante a tarde. Estou mesmo com fome."  
  
"Está bem."  
  
Hermione começou a comer a sua sopa, esperando que Scott fizesse o mesmo. Mas ele não o fez. Em vez disso ficou a olhar para o prato de Hermione. Esta percebeu o olhar e sorriu para ele encorajando-o a comer a sopa.  
  
"Não comes? Eu sei que é a tua sopa preferida."  
  
"Esse é o meu prato. Troca."  
  
"Como assim é o teu prato?"  
  
"Como nesse prato praticamente desde que nasci. E é nesse prato que vou comer agora. Troca."  
  
"mas qual é a diferença..."  
  
"TROCA!!!"  
  
Hermione esboçou um pequeno sorriso tentando esconder o nervosismo, e trocou os pratos. Scott assentiu com a cabeça e começou a comer. Ao ver que ela não tocava na sopa, sorriu maliciosamente e perguntou.  
  
"Então? A fome passou-te? Come..."  
  
Ela olhou para o prato relutantemente. Pegou na colher e preparava-se para comer. Mas não tinha coragem. Ela sabia que morreria se ingerisse o veneno. Scott olhava para ela atentamente na expectativa. Ao ver que ela não comia, começou a rir.  
  
"tsc tsc... Miss Granger... devo dizer que me desiludiu bastante. Sabes quantas vezes já me tentaram envenenar? Perto de 30. Mas nunca conseguiram. Eu sei reconhecer traidores à distância. Foi o meu pai que me ensinou. As mulheres são as piores. Pensaste que eu caía na tua conversa? Enganaste-te redondamente. A mim ninguém engana. Vais sofrer as consequências disto, e não vão ser nada animadoras..."  
  
Hermione não estava a gostar do rumo da conversa. Ela tinha falhado, e agora ia ter que ter uma mente ágil para escapar ao destino que a esperava. Ela tinha que se manter fria, para agir bem. Um mau movimento seria o suficiente para por em risco a sua vida. Scott mordiscava a ponta da colher e continuava a sorrir.  
  
"Queres saber as consequências da tua estupidez?"  
  
Ela sorriu também maliciosamente.  
  
"Estou bastante interessada."  
  
"Eu vou matar-te. Aqui e agora. Depois, vou expor o teu corpo na reunião de devoradores. sim... vai valer-nos umas boas gargalhadas. O teu querido Draco, também terá uma morte infeliz. Surpreendida? O Jerry nunca me enganou. Eu sei que o Draco está vivo, e é uma questão de tempo até eu o encontrar. Sophia irá dar-me o herdeiro de que eu preciso, e depois também ela irá morrer. Eu irei erguer-me. Serei mais poderoso do que o meu pai... eu dei-te uma oportunidade, mas desperdiçaste-a. É pena."  
  
Scott virou-se para pegar a sua varinha. Era o momento que Hermione esperava. Ela pegou na terrina da sopa *isto deve ser o suficiente para o deixar inconsciente* preparava-se para a partir na cabeça de Scott, quando este se virou e a travou. Ela deu-lhe um murro na cara, mas ele prendeu-lhe os braços. Felizmente para Hermione ele não tinha conseguido agarrar a varinha, o que significava que era uma luta corporal.  
  
Com um movimento rápido e ágil, Hermione livrou-se dos fortes braços de Scott e deu-lhe novamente um soco na cara. O lábio de Scott começou a escorrer sangue. Hermione esticou-se e agarrou a varinha de Scott. ela estava decidida a fazer o que lhe parecia mais certo e acabar com todo o sofrimento.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Faíscas verdes saíram da ponta da varinha. Scott pôs uma mão à frente e agarrou as faíscas fazendo-as desaparecer entre os seus dedos. O feitiço não tinha tido nenhum efeito. Hermione levantou-se bruscamente e correu para a porta com Scott no seu encalço. Ela tinha em mente que ele tinha reflexos muito mais rápidos e isso assustava-a muito. Hermione corria desenfreadamente pelos corredores, sem nenhum destino em particular, apenas tentando encontrar uma saída. O único barulho que se ouvia era o bater dos sapatos de Hermione no chão de pedra. Ela correu o mais que pode, tentando encontrar uma porta familiar. Mas isso não aconteceu. Ela devia ter previsto o que fazer no caso do plano falhar. Só neste momento ela se apercebeu do quão precipitada foi. Não havia nada a fazer. Ele ia apanhá-la e ela ia morrer.  
  
Parou de correr. Sem fôlego olhou em volta desesperada. Estava completamente sozinha num corredor onde nunca tinha estado antes. As lágrimas corriam livremente pelo seu rosto. Hermione encostou-se à parede e deslizou para baixo. Tentando manter-se calma naquele silêncio sufocante, foi com terror na alma que ouviu passos de alguém a aproximar-se. Era Scott. ela tinha a certeza. Tudo iria estar acabado em breve. Ela levantou- se firmemente e limpou as lágrimas da cara. Se ia morrer, ia morrer dignamente.  
  
O barulho dos passos aumentava cada vez mais. Hermione olhava para a esquina na expectativa. E finalmente apareceu. Mas não era Scott, e Hermione começou a sorrir e foi a correr abraçá-lo.  
  
"Harry! Vieste salvar-me! Leva-me contigo! Por favor... leva-me..."  
  
"Estás bem? O Jerry e o Ron estão com o Scott. A Sophia e a Ginny estão a tratar do botão de transporte. O pesadelo está prestes a acabar."  
  
"Nem acredito! Obrigada! Como é que souberam?"  
  
"A Sophia avisou-nos, e nós viemos logo."  
  
"Pois... eu fui estúpida... e agora eles estão em perigo de vida..."  
  
"Não te preocupes. A culpa não foi tua. Nós devíamos ter previsto isto. Vais ver que corre tudo bem. Agora tenho que te levar ao quarto da Sophia."  
  
Sentindo-se muito mais segura envolta nos braços de Harry, Hermione foi guiada pelos corredores. Harry sabia bem o caminho, e deixou-a à porta de Sophia.  
  
"Fica aqui. Vou ajudar os outros. Esperem no sótão. Não devemos demorar muito mais. Até já."  
  
Harry abriu a porta e deu um beijo na testa de Hermione. Ela subiu as escadas e encontrou no sótão Sophia e Ginny que estavam à volta de um cálice de prata. Mal notou a presença de hermione, Ginny levantou-se e abraçou-a.  
  
"Tu estás bem? Estávamos tão preocupadas! Ele fez-te alguma coisa? Estás magoada? Estiveste com o Harry?"  
  
"eu estou óptima. Desculpem... eu só pensei em mim... fui extremamente egoísta. Espero que me perdoem pelo meu erro."  
  
"Não faz mal Mione. É da maneira que saímos daqui antes. Esta luta era inevitável."  
  
Hermione sentou-se entre as duas, olhando para o delicado cálice de prata.  
  
"É o botão de transporte?"  
  
"É. Está pronto. Vai levar-nos para a Toca."  
  
"E o Draco? Vai lá ter? ele está em perigo."  
  
"Irás ver o Draco mais depressa do que pensas. Agora só nos resta esperar que eles voltem."  
  
E assim foi. A espera prolongou-se por uma hora, duas horas, três horas... e nem um sinal de Jerry, Ron, ou Harry. As três estavam impacientes e preocupadas.  
  
"e se eles estão mortos? E se o Scott sobreviveu e anda à nossa procura? E se ele nos descobre nos mata? E se..."  
  
"CALA-TE GINNY!!!"  
  
Ginny sentou-se cabisbaixa enquanto Sophia e Hermione a fulminavam com o olhar. E nesse momento o alçapão abriu-se. Após breves momentos de expectativa, Ron e Harry entraram arrastando Jerry, que parecia gravemente ferido e incosciente. Deitaram Jerry nas almofadas, sob o olhar preocupado de todos, especialmente de Sophia. Harry e Ron também se sentaram exaustos. E então Harry começou a falar.  
  
"conseguimos... eu matei-o... o Jerry está inconsciente mas tenho a certeza que Mrs. Weasley tem uma boa poção à nossa espera."  
  
"Então do que é que estamos á espera? Vamos já para a Toca. Coloquem-se em volta do cálice. Quando eu disser 3, todos tocamos."  
  
Todos se posicionaram à volta do cálice agarrando Jerry, prontos a tocar quando Sophia fizesse a contagem.  
  
"1... 2... 3!"  
  
Pouco tempo depois de terem tocado, e de terem passado por todas aquelas sensações características de quando se toca num botão de transporte, deram por si no jardim da casa Weasley. Aos poucos, todos foram entrando, arrastando Jerry. Já na cozinha (depois de uma calorosa recepção de Mrs. Weasley), todos tomaram poções e comeram chocolate. Harry contou uma versão resumida do que se passara, e a seguir todos se deitaram para recuperar energias.  
  
Hermione ficou a dormir no seu quarto habitual, mas desta vez num dos sofás, porque Jerry tinha ficado com a cama, e Sophia com outro dos sofás.  
  
Por mais que tentasse, Hermione não conseguia dormir. Ela tinha um estranho pressentimento de que nada estava tão tranquilo quanto parecia. E se Scott de alguma maneira conseguisse voltar? Seria o fim? E onde estaria Draco? por momentos, Hermione pensou que ele estivesse na toca. Mas esses pensamentos foram apagados ao constatar que isso era mentira. Se ele não estava na toca, e se todos estavam ali, então naquele momento Draco estava sozinho, e com certeza num sítio que lhe era completamente estranho. A decisão fora tomada. Na manhã seguinte, Hermione ia fazer tudo para descobrir o seu paradeiro, e ia buscá-lo, onde quer que ele estivesse.  
  
Naquele quarto, Hermione não era a única que permanecia acordada. Sophia também o estava. Não por estar preocupada com uma questão concreta, mas sim por estar a analisar a expressão de Hermione.  
  
"Fica descansada... ele está bem..."  
  
Hermione deu um pulo no sofá ao ouvir a voz serena de Sophia.  
  
"Sophia... estás acordada há muito tempo?"  
  
"O suficiente para perceber tudo o que se passa na tua mente... não ligues... heranças do passado."  
  
Sophia sorriu, e Hermione sentou-se no sofá cruzando as pernas.  
  
"Então... tu sabes onde ele está?"  
  
"Sei."  
  
"Diz-me Sophia. Por favor..."  
  
"ele está em Nova Iorque. Mesmo no coração da cidade. O Jerry achou seguro deixá-lo lá. Devido à confusão, era muito improvável que alguém o encontrasse."  
  
"Quando é que eu o vou ver?"  
  
"Bom, eu não posso dizer isso. Só o Jerry sabe a morada. ele está sobre o efeito de um Fidelius, e só pode dizer quando tiver a certeza do que está a fazer. E ele ainda não está bom. Vamos ter que esperar. Agora quanto tempo eu não sei."  
  
"Não se pode mandar uma coruja ao Draco para ele ir ter a um sítio?"  
  
"Só o Jerry lhe pode mandar corujas. Se tentares, a coruja simplesmente se irá recusar a fazer a entrega. Além disso ele não iria sair de casa, porque não sabe que o Scott foi morto e podia ser uma armadilha. Por isso, só nos resta esperar."  
  
"Mas eu estou farta de esperar! Se o Jerry não contar amanhã, eu meto-me no primeiro avião para Nova Iorque, e procuro-o sozinha."  
  
"Avi... quê?"  
  
"É um transporte muggle que serve para voar e viajar para todo o mundo. Espero até ao meio-dia, se o Jerry não disser nada, eu vou a Nova Iorque."  
  
"Nem penses Hermione. Não vais lá fazer nada. É melhor ficares aqui. Ainda temos que ter cuidado, porque apesar de o Scott estar morto, nós não estamos fora de perigo. Os devoradores estão à nossa procura e não nos vão facilitar a vida."  
  
"Eu vou ter cuidado. Não sou propriamente uma criança de 5 anos. Não te preocupes Sophia. Eu sei o que fazer."  
  
Hermione voltou a deitar-se e a tapar-se.  
  
"Fica tranquila. Até amanhã."  
  
Sophia também se deitou, e sussurrou o que ninguém podia ouvir senão ela.  
  
"Isto ainda vai dar para o torto..."  
  
***************************************************  
  
Uff... acabou. Espero que tenham gostado. Vou pedir a todos os que tenham lido para deixarem reviews, porque depois de tanto trabalho, estou mesmo curiosa em saber o que acharam.  
  
Vou ser breve com o próximo capítulo, que é o último.... :,(  
  
DEIXEM REVIEWS!!!!!!! Vcs sabem que eu as adoro...  
  
Jokas gands pa todos, e até breve! ********************* 


	12. Abre os olhos

Olá meus queridos leitores!!!!!! Td bem convosco?? Desculpem lá a demora deste capítulo, mas pensei muito bem em cada pormenor para vos dar um último capítulo surpreendente. E espero ter conseguido. Trabalhei muito nisto, por isso espero bem q me deixem as vossas opiniões.  
  
Disclaimer: mais uma vez digo, os personagens são da GRANDE J.K.Rowling (à excepção dos que eu criei) e esta fic não foi criada com fins lucrativos.  
  
Pronto, Pronto... não vos ocupo mais tempo. Leiam lá... e aproveitem bem porque é o último desta história.  
  
«=====»«=====»«=====» Abre os olhos «=====»«=====»«=====»  
  
Abriu os olhos. O quarto ao seu redor era iluminado por uma fraca luminosidade matinal. O silêncio imperava e era apenas interrompido pelo gotejar da velha torneira da casa de banho. *É a altura perfeita* pensou Hermione. Lentamente, e não se atrevendo a fazer um único ruído, levantou o cobertor e sentou-se na cama. Pousou os pés ainda quentes no chão gelado e calçou os seus chinelos de lã. Pé ante pé, saiu do quarto agarrando alguns dos seus pertences. Apalpando as paredes no corredor escuro, encontrou pouco depois a casa de banho. Lavou a cara e vestiu umas calças azuis escuras, com uma camisola da mesma cor. Cobriu-se com o seu manto preto, e fez um feitiço para que os seus outros pertences encolhessem a ponto de caberem no pequeno bolso do seu manto. Saiu para o corredor de novo, e desceu as íngremes escadas da casa de feiticeiros. A cozinha era banhada por uma suave luz dourada que lhe dava um ar mágico, digno de conto de fadas.  
  
Hermione agarrou num pão do dia anterior e saiu para o exterior. Respirou fundo. Aquela viagem podia dar um novo rumo à sua vida, ou podia destruí-la por completo. Sentido-se preparada para tudo, olhou em volta. Vários gnomos faziam uma espécie de basebol com algumas batatas do jardim. Hermione abriu a portinhola, e dirigiu-se para a estrada. Havia uma pequena aldeia ali perto. Ainda ia ter que andar durante um bom bocado, para depois chegar lá e entrar num táxi, rumo a Londres.  
  
E assim foi. Durante uma hora Hermione andou sem parar. Não existia cansaço nem aborrecimento. A vontade de encontrar Draco era mais forte que tudo isso. Da berma da pequena estrada de interior, já se podiam avistar pequenas casas, e até a igreja da aldeia. Depois de chegar à rua principal, Hermione entrou no pequeno café, e com algumas moedas muggle, telefonou e chamou um táxi. O táxi chegou pouco tempo depois, e depois de recebidas as indicações, dirigiu-se para o aeroporto. No meio de toda aquela confusão característica, comprou um bilhete para Nova Iorque. Algumas pessoas estranhavam as vestes de Hermione, e algumas até chegavam a parar para observar melhor. Ela não se sentiu incomodada, e sentou-se numa cadeira de um dos restaurantes para beber qualquer coisa quente.  
  
Estranhamente, sentiu que estava a ser observada. E não era aquele olhar dos muggles que estranhavam a sua aparência. Era um olhar fixo. Como se tentassem olhar directamente para a sua alma. Relutante, olhou em volta à procura de quem pudesse estar a praticar tal olhar. A confusão era muita, e ninguém parecia estar preocupado em olhar para ela. Voltando à sua posição inicial, apertou a varinha contra o peito e tranquilizou-se *tem calma, Hermione. É apenas impressão tua. Não sejas paranóica.* não se sentindo tão segura como antes, acabou a bebida e levantou-se. Faltavam dez minutos para embarcar. Dirigiu-se à porta de embarque, e sentou-se nas cadeiras de espera. De novo aquela sensação. Alguém estava a observá-la. Virou-se para as filas de trás. Não viu nada de especial. Eram dez filas. Situada na primeira fila, pôde ver uma mulher de cor de laranja na quinta fila a fazer tricot, e um homem de cabelos longos e pretos, que envergava um manto negro e comprido. Voltou-se de novo despreocupada. De repente o óbvio abateu-se sobre a sua mente. *um feiticeiro? Aqui? Todo de negro...*. Aquele ERA o observador. E muito provavelmente era *devorador?!* Hermione voltou-se com a respiração mais pesada e o coração a bater mais depressa.  
  
O homem não estava lá. Era como se tivesse evaporado. Tinha desaparecido em escassos segundos. Olhou em volta, e apenas a três lugares dela, na primeira fila, o homem misterioso permanecia ali sentado, como se já ali estivesse à horas. Olhava firmemente para Hermione, e parecia não estar minimamente preocupado por ela estar a olhar directamente para ele. Assustada, Hermione levantou-se e dirigiu-se à porta de embarque *talvez me deixem entrar mais cedo* um homem fardado, bem parecido, estava ocupado a ler um panfleto das Caraíbas encostado à porta de embarque. Discretamente, Hermione tentou passar por ele.  
  
"Perdão, menina! Ainda não estou autorizado a deixar entrar passageiros. Faltam cinco minutos. Terá de esperar."  
  
"São só cinco minutos... não se importa de fazer uma excepção?"  
  
"Peço desculpa, mas por cinco minutos posso ficar sem salário."  
  
"Por favor... é mesmo urgente..."  
  
Ao ver o ar desesperado de Hermione, o segurança revirou os olhos e estendeu a mão.  
  
"Espero bem que seja urgente. Tem aí o seu bilhete?"  
  
Com um sorriso rasgado, Hermione tirou o bilhete do bolso, e passou-o ao segurança.  
  
"Ok. Tudo bem. Diga à minha colega que foi o Richard que deixou entrar, e sente-se logo. Seja o que for que a perturba, lembre-se, tudo acabará por passar. Boa sorte."  
  
"Obrigada."  
  
Sempre a verificar se era seguida, Hermione andou rapidamente pelo longo corredor. No fundo podia avistar uma hospedeira que empilhava alguns copos na entrada do avião. Ao ver Hermione, parou a sua tarefa e perguntou.  
  
"Deseja alguma coisa? Ainda não é permitido embarcar..."  
  
"Sim, eu sei. Foi o seu colega Richard que me deixou passar."  
  
"Bom, então nesse caso, mostre-me o seu bilhete para a poder levar ao seu lugar."  
  
Pela segunda vez, Hermione mostrou o bilhete. A hospedeira sorriu e levou Hermione até ao seu lugar. Mais tranquila, adormeceu mal se sentou na cadeira.  
  
*  
  
"Senhores passageiros, bem vindos à agitada cidade de Nova Iorque. Pedimos que apertem os vossos cintos para uma boa aterragem. Esperamos que tenha tido um voo agradável, e em nome de toda a tripulação, obrigada por ter viajado connosco. Volte sempre."  
  
Hermione acordou com a voz suave e límpida de uma hospedeira que falava ao microfone. Tinha dormido durante toda a viagem. Apertou o cinto e olhou em volta. Suspirou de alívio. Não haviam sinais do devorador. *Talvez tudo não tenha passado de um sonho* pensou. O avião estava a descer... mais e mais... já tinha aterrado. Desapertou o cintou e levantou-se. Caminhou calmamente até à parte de fora do aeroporto. Já no exterior, uma nova sensação se apoderou da sua mente. "e agora?" perguntou-se. Havia um vazio dentro de si, quase inexplicável. A sensação de que não tinha sido muito consciente em ir à busca do incerto. Desanimada, sentou-se num dos bancos ali perto. *tenho que pensar muito bem... a Sophia disse: no coração de Nova Iorque... Já estive aqui uma vez, mas para ser sincera, já não me lembro de nada...* suspirou. E quase deu um salto quando ouviu uma voz ao seu lado.  
  
"Fica descansada... vais encontrá-lo..."  
  
Rapidamente olhou para a sua direita, donde a voz vinha. A seu lado estava sentado a mesma mulher que estava a fazer tricot na porta de embarque.  
  
"Como é que é..."  
  
"O meu nome é Mesha. É natural que desconfies de mim, mas estou aqui para te ajudar."  
  
"Mas... a senhora é feiticeira?"  
  
"É assim tão óbvio?"  
  
Disse Mesha com um sorriso prazenteiro.  
  
"Como é que me pode ajudar?"  
  
"Bom, posso dar-te uma pista, mas não passa de um palpite meu. Mas olha que raramente me engano."  
  
"Então diga, por favor."  
  
"Vai a Times Square. Muito provavelmente vais encontrá-lo lá."  
  
Uma travagem brusca na estrada em frente fez com quem Hermione desviasse a sua atenção de Mesha. Ao ver que nada se tinha passado voltou a concentrar- se na estranha feiticeira. Mas no sítio onde ela estava, o banco estava vazio. Ela tinha desaparecido em segundos. Hermione levantou-se e procurou à sua volta. Nem sinal de Mesha. Ela tinha desaparecido com a mesma rapidez com que aparecera. Mas a pista que tinha deixado já era importante.  
  
"Obrigado Mesha..."  
  
Segredou Hermione como se Mesha estivesse ao seu lado e não pudesse ser vista. Chamou um táxi, que parou logo de seguida. Entrou e ordenou:  
  
"Times Square por favor."  
  
A viagem foi rápida. Hermione observou bem tudo à sua volta. O táxi parou bem no coração de Nova Iorque. Ela pagou e saiu. Era insuportável estar ali. As ruas estavam apinhadas de gente, e era impossível encontrar ali fosse o que fosse. Todos andavam muito rapidamente e refilavam com Hermione que permanecia parada olhando em todas as direcções.  
  
Hermione começou a sentir-se perdida no meio de tudo aquilo. Ela nunca iria encontrar Draco ali. Encostou-se ao vidro de uma montra, e ficou a pensar no que fazer de seguida. *Este foi o maior erro que já cometi na minha vida. E agora o que é que eu faço? Se Mesha estivesse por perto, ainda podia perguntar como mandar uma coruja. Mas também ela desapareceu. Não há nada a fazer senão procurar um sítio para passar a noite e pensar com mais calma.* Uma leve chuva começou a cair. O céu tornava-se negro à medida que a chuva se intensificava. Hermione deixou cair uma lágrima. Ninguém parecia reparar que mesmo ao seu lado, uma pessoa tinha a alma completamente cheia de desespero. Todos passavam preocupados com a sua vida. E não com a dos outros.  
  
Hermione começou a chorar mais. Olhou em volta. Eram só caras desconhecidas que corriam para se protegerem. A chuva fustigava o rosto de Hermione, que não estava preocupada com a eventualidade de ficar encharcada. As ruas começavam a ficar menos cheias. E foi então, que no meio da multidão, Hermione viu alguém que lhe era familiar. Vestia um sobretudo negro, em que tinha as mãos guardadas. Tinha a cara voltada para o céu, e de olhos fechados sentia a chuva a banhar-lhe o rosto. Hermione ficou estática com tal surpresa... era Draco. Não havia a menor dúvida. O cabelo loiro, e a sua pele pálida eram marcas inconfundíveis.  
  
Como se tivesse medo de que tudo fosse apenas um sonho, Hermione andou lentamente na sua direcção, mal acreditando no que os seus olhos viam. Draco baixou a cara e abriu os olhos. Olhou em volta, e reparou que era Hermione quem ia na sua direcção. Quando os seus olhos se cruzaram, começaram a correr para se abraçarem. Agarraram-se com tanta força que até parecia que estavam com medo que um deles se evaporasse.  
  
My last Breath (O meu ultimo suspiro) de Evanescence (N\A: se puderem oiçam a música ao mesmo tempo, para irem acompanhando.)  
  
Hold on to me love - segura-te a mim amor  
  
You know i can't stay long - tu sabes que não posso ficar por muito tempo  
  
Hermione levantou a cara para olhar nos olhos de Draco. nunca o tinha visto a sorrir com tanta sinceridade, e até algumas lágrimas já lhe enchiam os olhos prontas a sair.  
  
All i wanted to say was i love you and i'm not afraid - tudo o que te queria dizer é que te amo e que não tenho medo  
  
"Onde estiveste Draco? senti tanto a tua falta! Pensei que te tinha perdido para sempre..."  
  
"Eu sei Mione. Eu também pensei que te ia perder. Amo-te muito. E não tenho medo de nada. Estou disposto a tudo para ficar contigo."  
  
Can you hear me? - consegues ouvir-me?  
  
Can you feel me in your arms? - consegues sentir-me nos teus braços?  
  
Draco beijou Hermione como se fosse a primeira vez. O mundo à volta deles tinha parado. A confusão e o barulho já não os incomodava. Eram só eles e aquele momento.  
  
Holding my last breath - segurando o meu último suspiro  
  
Safe inside myself - seguros dentro de mim  
  
Are all my thoughts of you - estão todos os meus pensamentos sobre ti  
  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight - doce luz encantado acaba aqui esta noite  
  
"Nunca mais te quero perder. Nunca mais. Vamos ficar juntos para sempre."  
  
"Pensei tantas vezes no que estavas a passar... com aquele Scott... nunca mais vai voltar a acontecer."  
  
I'll miss the winter - vou sentir falta do inverno  
  
A world of fragile things - um mundo de coisas frágeis  
  
Look for me in the white forest - procura por mim na floresta branca  
  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me) - a esconder-me numa árvore frágil (vem encontrar-me)  
  
Uma pequena lágrima caiu do olho de Draco.  
  
I know you hear me - eu sei que me ouves  
  
I can taste it in your tears - consigo prová-lo nas tuas lágrimas  
  
"Voltamos ainda hoje para Inglaterra."  
  
"Devem estar todos muito preocupados..."  
  
Holding my last breath - segurando o meu último suspiro  
  
Safe inside myself - seguros dentro de mim  
  
Are all my thoughts of you - estão todos os meus pensamentos sobre ti  
  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight - doce luz encantada acaba aqui esta noite  
  
"E como soubeste que eu estava aqui? O Jerry já contou? Então estamos em segurança não é?"  
  
"O Jerry está inconsciente e ainda não contou. O Scott está morto. Por isso estamos em segurança. Descansa meu amor..."  
  
Hermione envolveu Draco num abraço caloroso.  
  
Closing your eyes to disappear - fechando os teus olhos para desaparecer  
  
You pray your dreams will leave you here - rezas para que os teus sonhos te deixem aqui  
  
"Mione..."  
  
"Diz Draco..."  
  
But still you wake and know the truth - mas mesmo assim acordas e sabes a verdade  
  
No one's there - ninguém está lá  
  
"Se o Jerry não te contou, como é que me encontraste aqui? Foi um palpite?"  
  
"Não... eu encontrei uma feiticeira que deu a pista..."  
  
Draco afastou um pouco Hermione para olhar nos olhos dela. Os olhos dele reflectiam agora medo.  
  
"Que feiticeira?"  
  
"Uma que encontrei no aeroporto..."  
  
Hermione baixou os olhos e pensou um pouco.  
  
"Achas que..."  
  
Draco apertou Hermione contra si e beijou os seus lábios levemente.  
  
"Caímos numa armadilha..."  
  
Say goodnight - diz boa noite  
  
Don't be afraid - não tenhas medo  
  
Calling me calling me as you fade to black - chamando-me, chamando-me enquanto me extingo para o negro.  
  
"Avada Kedrava!"  
  
Sem repararem no mundo à sua volta, uma luz verde esmeralda os envolveu a ambos... e tudo acabou ali naquela noite, com uma gargalhada fria e cruel.  
  
FIM  
  
********************************  
  
Os últimos agradecimentos desta história...  
  
Aninh@ - fikei contente q tivesses gostado. A expressão "dar para o torto" é o mesmo que dizer que vai arranjar sarilhos, que não vai correr bem. Sempre que tiver perguntas, não tenhas medo de perguntar! Fica bem e obrigada pela review!  
  
Emma - ainda bem que gostaste! Espero que tenhas gostado deste também... fica bem e obrigada pela review!  
  
Belinha - a tua review pareceu-me que tava incompleta. Mas não faz mal. Tu sempre foste uma das minhas fiéis, e quero agradecer-te muito por isso! Não faz mal não teres dado ideia, eu lá me consegui desenrascar! Jinhos gands, fika bem e obrigada pela review!  
  
Pandorinha - blokeio é msm lixado lol bem, kero agradecer-te por teres lido sempre, e espero q continues a ler as outras (senão levas pancada na escola...) lol jokas e obrigada pela review!  
  
Claudinha - minha querida maninha mais nova!!! Tenho muitas saudades de falar ctg, mas sei que tens lido as histórias. Obrigada pela review e mts jinhus da tua mana mais velha!  
  
Ratinha - bem, não posso dizer que a Hermione teve muita felicidade... mas como estou a pensar em fazer sequela, nunca se sabe! Fica bem e obrigada pela review!  
  
David G - olha, com tanto elogio quase que provoco uma inundação com tanta baba! Obrigada david! Eu sei q gostaste deste capítulo pq foste o 1º a dar a opinião! Brigada msm! Jokas  
  
***********************************  
  
N\A: Então? O que acharam? Gostaram do final? Foi surpreendente não foi? Acredito que tenham ficado confusos com algumas coisas que eu não tenha esclarecido, mas eu estou com intenções de fazer uma sequela se tiver pedidos suficientes. Por isso, toca a deixar reviews!  
  
Que mais posso dizer? Ah! Leiam a outra historia e preparem-se porque estou a preparar uma história muito inovadora! Adorei escrever para vocês, e espero que tenham gostado desta fic, que teve de tudo.  
  
Obrigada a todos os que deixaram review durante toda a história!  
  
Isto não é um adeus, mas sim um até já... a Rita nunca vos deixa de xatear!!! Lol  
  
Jokas mt gands pa todos e obrigada por td!  
  
P.S.: deixem lá a vossa última review please!!! ************************** 


End file.
